Here Comes Goodbye
by aerc712
Summary: Jasper feels Bella's heartbreak and finds her in the woods after Edward left her. Follow as Jasper and the rest of the Cullens try to piece Bella's heart back together and what happens when one of them finds a place in Bella's healed heart? J/B story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I make no claim on anything you recognize. I'm just a college student with a part time job who writes because it's fun and a great break from everything. Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer's. Oh, and the title is from the Rascal Flatts song "Here Comes Goodbye" because I've listened to that song quite a bit as I worked on this and I feel like it fits. Make no claim on that either, I'm just a fan.

Author's Note – First off, I'm pretty darn nervous about posting this. I haven't shared my writing in a long time and this is my first foray into writing Twilight fic. Any and all comments are very welcome. I do want to give a very big thanks to IdreamofEddy for all of her help and support as I slowly worked on this. Before you read this I want everyone to know that updates will probably be spaced out a little bit since school and work take priority, but I promise I will work on this as much as I can. Plus I'd rather send out a quality chapter in a week rather than one that I'm not satisfied with just to update.

All right, here it is…Enjoy!

Here Comes Goodbye

Chapter One

Burying the deer carcass, Jasper did not think he could drink anymore. Ever since Bella's birthday party the night before he had been hunting, filling up on animal blood to quench his thirst and in the hopes of preventing another almost-attack. Throughout the course of his hunt Jasper had received visits from most of his family members; well, everyone except for Edward had spoken to Jasper at some point. Alice would check in with Jasper every so often, but for the most part she and everyone had stayed at home, trying to figure out what to do next. Edward, prior to leaving for school, had emphatically voted for the family relocating immediately. While his wishes were taken into consideration, the majority clearly favored staying in Forks, staying with Bella, and at the very least not making a hasty decision.

After he finished with the deer, Jasper wandered through the forest at a human pace, his mind replaying the events of the past 24 hours. What stuck out for him the most, at least during that contemplative moment, was the conversation that he and Alice had during her last visit.

"I just don't understand how you didn't see it." An exasperated Jasper said after sitting down on the soft soil and leaning back against a tree.

Standing in front of her husband, Alice tried to explain to Jasper what she was still working out. "My visions are always changing, but Bella getting a paper cut, that I should have seen. Nothing could have changed that from occurring. I understand not seeing her falling against the table and cutting her arm, that was purely an instinctual response by Edward, but I still should have seen something."

"You see everything I do, but somehow this, of all things, got through." Jasper merely stated.

"I'm so sorry that it did." Alice replied before she sat down across from Jasper. For a long time the two merely sat there, their minds preoccupied with understanding just what happened and how and why. While the two sat there Jasper was so consumed by his regret and guilt over what occurred that he did not notice Alice slip into one of her visions.

Finally, the silence was broken when Jasper spoke, which jolted Alice from her vision. "Have Carlisle and Esme made any decisions yet?"

"Carlisle is leaning towards leaving since you, Emmett, and Rosalie are supposed to be off at college anyway. He was going to place a few calls, look for a job opening to determine where we should go next. Esme is still torn between respecting Edward's wishes and staying here with Bella." Alice supplied, but a part of her mind was busy working over the flashes that she had seen in her latest vision.

"We should stay. Or at least everyone else should. If anyone should leave it's me. I was the one who tried to attack Bella yesterday. We already move so much that we shouldn't leave sooner than we planned because I slipped, or almost slipped. Bella loves Edward; she needs to be with him. I can't be the one responsible for those two being apart."

"Jazz…" Alice started, but was cut off by Jasper.

"Their relationship is still too new, too delicate, to separate them. I'll leave and we'll see each other once you graduate or we can figure something out so you can go with me. What have you seen us do?" Jasper asked, hoping that his wife would have the answers that she so typically had.

Unfortunately Jasper's expectations for Alice were not met that afternoon when she responded with a shake of her head. When he saw his pixie's head move, Jasper gained a whole new appreciation for the situation that the family was now in. For the first time since he joined the Cullen's the future was a great unknown. Alice, despite her best efforts, had nothing to offer in regards to their future path.

"I'm sorry." Alice said as she stood up.

Seeing Alice stand, Jasper quickly rose to his feet as well. "Don't leave."

"I have to. I need to try and figure this out. I'll be back later." Alice quickly explained. After a quick kiss she was gone, leaving Jasper alone to hunt, think, toss around tree limbs, whatever he needed to do at that moment to figure out his thoughts, which would then lead to, potentially, a clearer picture of the future.

Once Alice was gone, Jasper did try to determine what would be the best course of action for himself, the family, but still could not reach a conclusive decision as to what he should do, where he should be. The only times that he was at peace was when hunting and feeding and when the indecision and confusion became too frustrating, too difficult, Jasper gave up on thinking and gave in to what came natural to him.

Now, with an almost overly full sensation spreading through his being, Jasper could only wander the familiar landscape. Eyes unfocused, Jasper contemplated the spur of the moment idea that he had presented to Alice. All of Forks already believed that Jasper was off at school, thus making it unnecessary for an explanation to be provided for his moving away so suddenly. However, that would mean leaving Alice behind. Ever since that fateful day in Philadelphia Jasper had not been separated from Alice for more than a few days; considering a period of months away from her made Jasper's heart scream in protest. The only other option, at least in Jasper's mind, was for Alice to accompany him wherever they opted to go, but that would necessitate an explanation for not only Alice being removed from school so suddenly, but Edward staying behind. What could possibly be a satisfactory story for the ever-curious population of Forks? Family reasons were out of the question…Alice simply missed me? As pathetic as that suggestion was, it was one of the only plausible storylines to formulate within Jasper's mind.

Then there were the far more likely options, the ones that would only increase Jasper's guilt over the previous day's events, because those ended with the whole family leaving. Again, only Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward technically needed to have a reason for leaving, but that did not mean a move would not affect everyone. Carlisle could state that a job opportunity had proven irresistible. Hell, they had used that excuse before. But, if Jasper was going to be truly honest with himself he had to admit that he was comfortable in Forks, he had finally grown accustomed to life in the rainy town. The whole family had figured out their roles and developed at least one great attachment to the community – Bella.

Bella could not be left alone. The thought was unfathomable to Jasper. Every time that he was around Bella and his brother Jasper could feel the love rolling off of them. At times he was actually jealous of how intense their feelings were after such a short time together. Immediately Alice had made an impression on Jasper, but it took time for him to fall in love with her. Yes, there was an instant attraction to the curious, beautiful young woman, but his time with Maria had challenged Jasper's emotions so much that it was nearly impossible to freely experience anything resembling love. Edward and Bella were the polar opposite of him and Alice. Alice knew what their future was, but Jasper had had to work through his issues and Alice was right there as he did, evolving from stranger to companion, confidante to lover. Jasper had cautiously entered his relationship with Alice, but Edward and Bella were following their hearts and deserved the opportunity to continue their relationship, to figure out just where it was going, to attempt to solve the question of what their future would look like.

Every scenario that Jasper envisioned and considered had positives and negatives. Regardless of the option a relationship would suffer, a love would be tested. Given the circumstances, the only option that Jasper could fathom living with was leaving with Alice. But then he would be taking Bella's best friend away from her. Just when things would start to clear up something would pop up and muddy the waters once again.

Giving up, Jasper stopped his wandering through the woods and lied down on the forest floor. Placing his hands underneath his head, Jasper looked up at the trees, through the minute openings in the upper layers. Focusing on his surroundings, Jasper tried to forget what he had been thinking about and hoped to just lie there in peace.

Time passed and Jasper only noticed as the scenery would subtly change, the sky gradually darkened as the seconds, minutes, hours passed. As Jasper reconsidered his and the family's options he was struck by a wave of emotion. Out of nowhere a feeling of confusion, shock, and heartbreak completely overwhelmed Jasper. Stunned, it took him a moment to recover from the feelings that were thrust upon him. Quickly getting to his feet, Jasper tried to follow the emotions back to the source. As the already strong currents of emotion intensified, Jasper knew he was on the right track and picked up his pace that much more.

But then, Jasper stopped. He was on the right path, he knew it, but he also recognized two scents – Edward and Bella. What were they doing out there? Was he feeling what Edward or Bella was feeling at that moment? With those questions in mind Jasper opted to follow his nose as he ran through the woods. Hearing a heartbeat, Jasper knew of at least one of the people that he was going to encounter in just moments – Bella.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled as he moved closer to the young girl.

Hearing no response, Jasper continued on his path and soon he could see her. There was Bella, walking around, no discernable path, no regard for the obstacles that Mother Nature had set in front of her. On more than one occasion nature had defeated Bella since Jasper could smell the blood coming from her scrapes and cuts. Immediately, Jasper stopped breathing and closed the distance between himself and Bella, standing right in front of her. It is then that Jasper saw the single worst thing he had ever seen during his life – there was absolutely no life left in Bella's eyes. Bella's typically light skin was pale enough to resemble a vampire's, silent tears were steadily falling, providing the only color to Bella's features were her bloodshot eyes and red nose. While he was standing right in front of Bella, looking into her eyes, Jasper knew that she did not see him.

Instinct took over for Jasper at that point as he wrapped his arms around Bella, pulling her against him. Throwing everything he could at Bella in an effort to calm her, Jasper felt nothing in response. The utter devastation that Bella was enduring at the moment did not fade, not even a little bit. Her arms limply hung at her side, not reacting to Jasper's embrace.

Unlocking his arms, Jasper moved his hands to Bella's shoulders, hoping to jolt her from what world she was lost in at the moment. "Bella, look at me. Tell me what happened." When there was no response, Jasper carefully shook Bella a little bit. "Bella, where is Edward?"

At that Jasper finally got a response, but not the one that he was expecting. The moment Edward's name left Jasper's lips a cry that came from deep within Bella's soul escaped her. Hearing Bella's reaction, Jasper hugged her once again, but this time he cradled Bella's head on his shoulder and kissed the top of her head. This time, Bella did respond to Jasper as she not only hugged him, she clutched onto him.

Feeling Bella's hold on him, Jasper immediately knew what he had to do. Breaking her grip for a moment, Jasper moved his arms so that he was now carrying Bella, who had wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck once she was cradled in his strong grip. Running through the forest, Jasper was soon approaching the Cullen home. Not letting up his pace until he was in front of the home, Jasper carefully opened the front door and went inside, moving quickly to the living room.

Just as Jasper sat down on the couch with Bella he heard a gasp. Looking up, he saw Esme standing in the entryway.

"I have no idea what happened." Jasper immediately explained, hoping to dispel any concerns over his involvement with Bella's current state.

Esme flitted over to the couch and sat next to Jasper. Running her hands through Bella's hair, Esme was able to see just hurt Bella was. Taking in her state and the fact that Bella had not responded to her, Esme took Jasper's cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number, quickly explaining that he needed to come home and check over Bella.

"Where did you find her?" Esme asked quickly so her conversation with Jasper would not be heard by Bella.

"I was still out in the forest, thinking about everything when I just felt an intense sadness and hurt. She's truly heartbroken Esme."

"Where's Edward?"

Jasper shook his head in immediate response. "I could smell his scent around Bella, but that was it. He just left her alone in the forest like this."

Looking back at Bella's face, Esme could not believe that her son had not only caused Bella's state, but had left her completely vulnerable in the forest. Silent, Esme stewed with her thoughts and Jasper knew each time she felt a surge of emotion past the love, concern, and anger that were continually radiating from her.

"And she's said nothing at all?"

"The only response I've gotten is why she cried out after I asked her where he was." Jasper explained, unable to bring himself to even say Edward's name, even though Bella would not have been able to hear it. "But what else could have caused this?"

Esme knew what Jasper was saying and her sensible side agreed that there most likely was only one explanation for the situation – Edward had ended his relationship with Bella. But Esme just couldn't completely convince herself. "I just don't understand how he could do this to her. He loves her so much, has already fought to be with her time and again, but suddenly he gives up?"

"Who's given up?" Emmett called out as he approached the house with Rosalie.

Looking to each other, Esme and Jasper had no idea how to respond to Emmett's question. Their silence was broken by Emmett a moment later when he stormed into the living room. "What the hell happened here?"

Hoping she would have better success in reaching Emmett at the moment, Esme spoke just a moment before Jasper. "We're not sure. Jasper found Bella alone in the forest, wandering aimlessly. He only found her because he followed the feelings of devastation that he had been overwhelmed by."

"He left her." Rosalie simply stated, the pieces falling into place much faster for her than for Emmett.

Esme nodded. "That's what it looks like."

While Rosalie bit back a growl, Emmett lost it. "How could Edward do that to her?"

Immediately Jasper and Esme cringed in preparation for what was to come. Since Emmett was so furious, he had not only said Edward's name clearly enough for Bella to hear, but had shouted it right in front of her. Once the name registered in Bella's mind she cried out; the tortured sound that emerged from Bella once again unnerved and infuriated Jasper, while the other three were stunned. Seeing Bella was one thing, but to hear her cry out, to hear her convey just a degree of the pain that she was in, it struck each and every one of them.

Jolting out of the moment first, Emmett paced around the room until he grabbed a table and threw it against the wall. "I'm gonna kill 'im. I am going to tear him apart, but not give him the satisfaction of burning the pieces. That fucker has to pay for this."

"Emmett." Esme cautioned, needing for her son to calm down.

"He's right Esme." Rosalie cut in. "Look at what he did to Bella. You heard her just now and I saw the look on your face when you did. That cry is going to haunt you and as hard as it is to hear it, he is the one that caused it and he should pay for that. Leaving Bella out in the forest like that – he was just asking for her to get hurt or killed."

"He did what?" Carlisle asked, stunned by what he heard Rosalie say as he approached and entered the home.

Turning their attention to Carlisle, it was soon explained to him just how Jasper came to find Bella and bring her back to the house. Once Carlisle heard the story he focused his attention on Jasper. "Is it purely emotional pain?"

Jasper quickly nodded in response. "She has a few cuts, but that's it." When Jasper saw the surprised expressions he sighed. "I am capable of controlling myself."

"We know you are." Carlisle replied. "It's just quite a contrast to yesterday. Granted the circumstances are different…"

"I've barely noticed her blood." Jasper revealed, which truly surprised everyone.

The first to respond was Esme, who carefully hugged Jasper since he was still cradling Bella. After that, no one felt the need to say anything, for Esme was able to convey their reaction to Jasper. Well, he could also feel their response.

Taking a few moments to compose himself, Carlisle spoke once again. "Has anyone tried to contact him?" There were immediate negative responses to the question, prompting Carlisle to sigh. "I know none of you want to do this, but the only way that we will be able to deal with this situation is with him."

"If you want him to live, you'll have to speak to him." Jasper quickly replied because he felt the anger rolling off of Rosalie and Emmett, which barely matched what he was feeling toward Edward.

"How about we wait, just for a little while, let everyone calm down a little, and then we can consider what to do next." Esme suggested, not wanting anyone else to get hurt. For the moment logic won out and everyone was left to their thoughts.

A few minutes after the silence had settled over the group they heard the front door open and close. The light footsteps were unmistakable - Alice had finally arrived. Once she was in the room everyone sent her an expectant look, wanting to know what she had to offer them.

"Oh, it's even worse than I saw." Alice blurted out once she took in the sight of everyone gathered in the room around Bella and Jasper.

"What else have you seen?" Jasper pleaded, beating everyone else to asking the million dollar question.

Alice shook her head. "You don't want to know." When she took in the look that Jasper levied her, Alice explained herself. "It isn't good for Bella. Heartbreak is never easy to overcome and she is going to struggle. It will be a while before she's back to the Bella that we know and love, but even then it won't be the same person."

"What about him?" Jasper asked, the contempt more than evident.

Looking at everyone, Alice carefully responded. "We'll see him soon enough."

"And Charlie?" Esme asked, concerned for Bella's father.

"As soon as I saw it I went to their house and wrote him a note explaining that Bella was going to be spending the weekend with us as a continuation of her birthday celebration. He had left a note for Charlie, posing as Bella." Alice revealed, holding out the note, which was soon in Emmett's hands.

Jasper felt it when Emmett's anger grew as he read Edward's note for Charlie. "He really did leave her alone in the woods. 'I went for a walk through the woods behind the house to think. I'll be back later.' How the hell could he do that?"

Taking the note out of Emmett's hands, Carlisle quickly read it over, needing to read the words himself. When he crumpled the note in his hand, everyone knew that it was as bad as Emmett had made it out to be.

"Thank you Alice." Carlisle managed to grind out through his anger and disappointment.

"I know this is tough, but can everyone at least try to control what they're feeling? It's enough to feel Bella right now, but all of you at once is getting to be too much." Jasper confessed, revealing just how difficult the situation was for him. Almost immediately everyone tried to refocus their thoughts and feelings, which relieved the strain that Jasper was under. Feeling the change in emotion, Jasper nodded his appreciation to everyone.

After everyone calmed down a bit they were left with their thoughts. Jasper was particularly amused when he would feel a surge of excitement from Emmett because he knew what thoughts would cause that emotion in his brother. Looking from Bella to Emmett, Jasper couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. The sound immediately caught everyone's attention.

"Just look at him. He's all but getting off on the thought of attacking Edward." Jasper quickly replied, which elicited a short laugh from Rosalie.

"Can we please think about options that leave him in one piece?" Esme asked, knowing that would be difficult for her family.

"But…"

"Emmett!" Carlisle yelled, cutting him off.

The silence resumed once again, with Bella's heartbeat and breathing the only sounds in the room. Eventually those sounds evened out as Bella fell asleep. While Jasper noticed he made no effort to move since he did not want to disrupt Bella, who was now in a semi-peaceful state. Looking down at Bella, seeing her asleep in his arms, Jasper finally let himself relax for the first time that day. Unfortunately, Jasper's relaxed state prevented him from noticing the new emotions that came within his range.

When the front door opened and shut, everyone stilled and looked to the entryway. The tension and excitement in the room was palpable to all. Holding Bella just a little closer to his chest, Jasper was glad to see Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice move to stand in front of him while Carlisle moved closer to Esme. Just after everyone was in their new spot Edward entered the room, but froze just inside of it.

Looking at everyone, Edward's eyes focused on what he could see of Jasper and Bella. Jasper immediately noticed the anger and fear that Edward felt. "What did you do to her?" Edward asked accusingly.

"That is a question you need to answer, not Jasper." Carlisle said, staring at his son.

"I ended the relationship. Bella's better off without me, us, in her life. Ever since we met her she's been hurt and almost killed numerous times. I won't have her be in danger anymore." Edward explained.

"The only true danger that Bella has been in was when she was left alone, completely broken, in the woods by you. What were you thinking?" Esme asked, demanding a better explanation.

"I was thinking that I love Bella and the only way she'll be safe is if we're out of her life."

All while this was occurring Bella started to wake up. Once Edward's voice registered with her mind Bella started to tremble. Opening her eyes, Bella looked up into Jasper's face and almost immediately met his gaze. For the first time that day Jasper was able to recognize life in Bella's eyes and the look that she was sending him was a plea – her begging Jasper to get her out of the room, away from Edward. Jasper nodded, showing Bella he understood and felt her squeeze one of the hands that was holding onto him in response.

Standing up, Jasper brought everyone's attention to him and Bella. After his first step Jasper was halted by Edward, who had used his speed to block Jasper. However, Emmett and Carlisle quickly appeared at Edward's shoulders, ready to intervene if necessary.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, keeping his gaze locked on Jasper.

"Protecting Bella from the piece of shit that hurt her." Jasper explained as he pulled Bella just a little closer to his body.

"I didn't…"

"You didn't what? Mean to hurt her? If you had considered Bella for just one minute you would have known that she would not handle this well. Congratulations Edward, you're so self-centered that you managed to destroy the girl that you claim to love so much. If you really loved Bella you would know how to treat her."

"Of course I love Bella!" Edward immediately replied.

"You have a great way of showing it." Jasper said, frustrated with his brother and wanting to get Bella out of the room.

When Edward stepped closer to Jasper and Bella, Carlisle and Emmett immediately grabbed him and restrained him. Stepping to the side, Jasper sent a cold look to Edward that gave new meaning to the phrase "if looks could kill."

"Don't even think about getting close to Bella right now." With that Jasper left, running out of the room and upstairs to his and Alice's bedroom, which, thankfully, was on the opposite end of the hallway from Edward's.

Kicking the door shut behind him, Jasper carried Bella over to the bed. Carefully setting Bella down, Jasper watched as she grabbed one of the many pillows that Alice had put on the bed and hugged it as she curled up in a ball. Sighing and mentally cursing Edward once again, Jasper sat on the bed next to Bella. Lying back against the head board, Jasper pulled Bella closer to him, resting her head on his lap. With one arm around Bella, the other hand ran through her hair. Responding to Jasper's actions, Bella tossed away the pillow and curled against Jasper's body, all but hugging his leg as she kept her head in his lap.

Whether it was the comfort of the bed or the relaxing effect of Jasper running his hands through her hair as he sent out wave after wave of calm, Bella soon drifted off to sleep once again. This time Jasper felt a difference in Bella's state, as her thoughts and feelings faded away while she slept. Continuing his actions, Jasper lost all track of time as he lied on the bed with Bella.

What must have been at least an hour later Jasper heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in Alice." He replied quickly and quietly.

A moment after Jasper spoke Alice was in the room and sitting on the bed next to him and Bella. "She's going to be asleep for a long time." Alice revealed, to which Jasper simply nodded his head.

"What happened with Edward?" Jasper asked, curious about what played out after he had left with Bella.

"Carlisle and Emmett carried him outside and Esme explained to him that for the time being he wasn't welcome in the house. 'If you love Bella, truly love her, then you will give her space and allow her a chance to cope with what you did to her.'" Alice replied, including a nearly perfect imitation of Esme at the end.

"Where's he going to go?"

"Denali. The story is he transferred to a music academy in California." Alice quickly supplied, to which Jasper nodded, knowing that that story would suffice to explain not just Edward's absence, but Bella's state.

After a few minutes of silence, Jasper turned his head to face Alice and spoke. "Tell me more about what you've seen."

Alice shook her head. "It's what I told everyone earlier – it's not good. Bella stays like this for a few days and slowly starts to come around. It's going to be one person at a time for her. Prepare yourself for a lot of days and nights like this."

At that Jasper was confused. Sure, they would be able to take care of Bella that weekend because Alice had told Charlie that Bella was sleeping over, but after that, she would be back at Charlie's, in school, and forced back into her life. "On Monday I'll be changing my schedule so it matches Bella's. Everyone will see that she's not doing well and since I get such great grades and behave there's no problem with making the switch. When Bella's not in school she'll be here because even Charlie sees that Bella is just a little better when she's with me or you. He will hate that he can't do anything to help Bella, but is relieved that at least we are able to get through to her and take care of her."

"Wait, you and I? What about Esme, or Emmett?"

Smiling at her husband, Alice ran a hand through his unruly hair and down the side of his face before she replied. "Jasper, you're the one who found her, took her back home. If there is one thing that she is aware of right now it is what you've done for her."

Blinking a few times, Jasper processed what Alice just told him. "And nothing happens?"

Jasper could feel the disappointment from Alice after he asked that question. "No, you don't hurt her. You, more than anyone else, will be the one that puts Bella back together. Welcome to the world of truly controlling your thirst."

Jasper had to shake his head in response to Alice's last comment. "If this is what it takes to finally gain control I don't want it."

"Jazz, look at Bella right now, feel what she's feeling. She is finally resting and at peace all because of you. You were the one who took care of her and didn't attack her when you easily could have. It was you who took her away from Edward once she started to panic. We all heard her heartbeat pick-up, but you were the one to really take action and try to shield her from any more hurt. You're already doing an amazing job of caring for her, protecting her right now and she is going to need you to continue to do that."

"I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can handle feeling what she's experiencing all of the time."

"You will be able to. I know that this is uncharted territory for you, but you're going to have to open yourself up to Bella. Once you do she'll be open up to you and turn to you when she needs help. It won't be easy, but in the end it will be worth it. Trust me." Alice replied with a smile, all but telling Jasper of a much better future.

Offering a small smile to his wife, Jasper nodded. "You know I do."

The two continued to talk quietly well into the night as Bella continued to sleep. Eventually everyone stopped in check and see how Bella was doing and the sight of her curled up against Jasper as he held her eased their worries a little bit. While Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie left just minutes after stopping by Jasper and Alice's room, Esme stayed with the small group. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Esme put Bella's feet in her lap and gently rubbed them as she spoke with Alice and Jasper about what was to come for not just Bella but the whole family.

Early the next morning Bella slowly woke up. At first she was confused, not recognizing the scent of the vampire that she was lying on or the décor of the room that she was in. Only when Bella sat up and really looked around and saw Jasper and Alice did she remember where she was and why. Just after Bella remembered she was pulled against Jasper's chest since he had recognized the change from confusion to great sadness and rejection. All too quickly the emotions in the room resembled those that Jasper had felt in the woods when he first discovered Bella the previous day.

Running a hand up and down Bella's back as he hugged her, Jasper was so focused on trying to calm her that he did not notice when Alice flitted out of the room. Jasper knew that there was nothing he could say that would ease Bella's pain, change the path that her thoughts were dragging her down. In time the pain would lessen, that he knew, but until then he would do not only what Alice told him to but what just felt right at that moment – hold Bella and try to keep her together as she fell to pieces before his eyes.

Occasionally Bella would sniffle in an effort to keep her tears at bay. However, Bella's determination to not break down only made things worse. None of her thoughts or feelings were being processed, they were just kept inside of her, tearing her apart even more. Unable to handle what he was feeling from Bella, Jasper moved his hand from her back to her head, cradling it against his chest. Idly rubbing his thumb against the back of Bella's head, Jasper calmly and carefully spoke.

"Don't fight what you're feeling. Give in, let yourself be mad and upset. Just know that you are not alone, I am not going to leave you."

Almost immediately the floodgates opened as Bella let out a sob and all of the tears that she had been holding in started to flow out of her eyes, soaking through Jasper's shirt. As the material absorbed Bella's tears Jasper could feel nothing but disdain for Edward. How could he have done this to Bella? Why would Edward even believe that leaving Bella, breaking up with her would be a good idea? The love she felt for him was so intense that one need not be an empath to be able to feel it. Despite everything that happened with James and the fact that danger surrounded Bella whenever she was with a Cullen she stayed with Edward, giving him all the love that she could possibly give.

As Jasper's mind wandered to thoughts of Edward and Bella it was brought back to reality when he felt a shift in Bella's emotions. Initially devastation was the primary emotion that Jasper felt but now it was shifting to confusion and there were traces of self-loathing and inferiority. When those emotions registered with Jasper he was shocked. How could Bella possibly beat herself up over this? Edward was the only one at fault; Bella had done absolutely nothing to deserve the hurt that she was experiencing.

"Bella, you cannot blame yourself for this. I know you can't help what you're feeling right now, but you must know that none of this is your fault. Edward was confused and scared and just downright idiotic when he did what he did. Everything that happened is his fault, not yours. Do not hate yourself and start thinking that you weren't good enough for Edward."

"But…"

"No. Bella, all you did was fall in love. No one can control love, no one."

Relaxing slightly in Jasper's hold, Bella absorbed his words and let them take priority in her thoughts for a few minutes. Sighing, she made a quiet confession that Jasper likely would not have heard if he was not a vampire. "It hurts so much."

Jasper was not the only one to hear Bella at that moment. From the bedroom Jasper could feel the reactions of his family members. Alice, while sad, was reassured by the knowledge that her visions provided her. Emmett was immediately consumed with the desire to go up to Alaska and kick Edward's ass. Rosalie felt sorry for Bella, overcoming her previous feelings for the human girl. Disappointment was the primary emotion coming from Carlisle, but there was also love and concern for Bella. However, no one's feelings came close to Esme, who was actually a combination of intense love and desire to protect Bella from any and all forms of pain but there was also a wish that Edward pay for the suffering that he had inflicted upon Bella.

"I'm taking care of her mom." Jasper quickly and quietly said so Esme would hear it, but Bella barely noticed the rise and fall of his chest as he spoke.

Turning his attention back to Bella, Jasper shifted her across his lap, holding her in a manner similar to how Esme had cradled Bella against her the other day as she sat on the couch. Tucking Bella's head on his shoulder next to his neck, Jasper sent out waves of calm and love, courtesy of what he and the rest of his family was experiencing at that moment.

Sighing as she felt the effects of Jasper's ability, Bella relaxed against him and soon the manufactured emotions prompted Bella to fall asleep once again. Feeling Bella relax against him, Jasper was relieved when her breathing evened out and signaled that she was in a deep sleep. In fact, Bella was so lost in sleep that she was completely blank to Jasper at the moment. Sleep had completely overtaken Bella and pulled her away from her pain.

Recognizing just how deep in sleep Bella was Jasper carefully moved off of the bed. Setting Bella onto the soft mattress, Jasper covered her with a blanket before he left the room and went downstairs to his family.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked once he saw his son in the doorway.

"Sleeping again. I calmed her down and after she fell asleep everything I had been getting from her faded away. It's like her mind just went blank."

"Hm." Carlisle commented, curious but relieved that Bella was resting.

"When she wakes up Bella needs to eat, it's been too long for her to go without anything. She needs the most strength she can get right now to heal." Esme remarked, thinking of all of the food that she had purchased and stocked the kitchen with since Alice had told her what Bella's living arrangements were going to be for the coming days.

Jasper nodded in response, having completely forgotten about Bella's basic needs and agreeing with Esme's assessment – if Bella had any chance of making it through this ordeal she needed to be as healthy and strong as possible. Going a day without food certainly was not going to help her.

"What do we do next?" Rosalie asked, walking into the room and sitting on the couch, the very one that she had held Bella on just hours earlier.

"All we can do is wait." Jasper replied.

"No, what about us? The three of us? We aren't supposed to even be in Forks. We all want to help Bella, but we're pretty limited in what we can do, where we can go." Rosalie pointed out, prompting everyone, well everyone except for Alice, to think about the obvious issue that she had just raised.

Motioning over to his wife, Jasper replied. "Care to explain to us what will happen?"

"Bella is not going to be much in the mood to do anything but lie in bed for some time, so we don't have to worry about you three being seen when you shouldn't be. When she goes out, I'll be there or Esme will be." Alice supplied, easing everyone's concern a little bit.

"What about Edward? We can't just let him get away with this." Emmett said, pacing behind the couch that his wife was sitting on.

Looking at his brother, Jasper couldn't help but agree. Edward's intentions may have been honorable, but what he did to Bella was far from it. His mind flickering back to when he discovered Bella, Jasper couldn't help but cringe.

"What is it?" Esme asked, concerned that Jasper had felt something in regards to Bella.

"Just remembering yesterday. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Emmett. I can't let Edward just sit in Alaska while Bella's here and in the fractured state she's in right now."

Sighing, Carlisle looked at his two sons. "I know you want to avenge what happened to Bella, protect her the best you two know how, but what you think is best right now is not the right choice. We cannot act out of impulse and emotion right now, the situation is far too delicate to do that. In time we will deal with Edward and his actions, but until that time comes we must all focus on Bella and helping her heal."

While Carlisle's words were meant to calm his sons they hardly had the desired effect. Jasper grew frustrated with Carlisle's logic and he could feel Emmett becoming angry as well. Even Rosalie was itching for revenge on behalf of Bella.

"Your father's right." Esme said, seeing how three of her children reacted. "Edward and Bella are both a part of this family and we must never forget that. No matter how upset we may be with Edward right now he is still a Cullen and must be treated with the respect that we have always shown one another."

"But mom…" Emmett started but was cut off when Esme directed her gaze at him, leveling him with a sharp look that ended whatever protest was on the tip of Emmett's tongue.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Rosalie asked, breaking the tension of the moment a little bit, to which Jasper most of all was particularly grateful. However, the change in the room's emotional atmosphere did not alter Jasper's own thoughts regarding his brother and Bella.

The group continued to sit or stand in the living room, talking about what they were going to do to help Bella and occasionally sharing an idea of what to do to Edward, since thoughts regarding his future had quickly spiraled into a joke for the group, particularly Emmett who had the most creative suggestions for what to do with Edward and parts of his body.

Jasper was mid-laugh after one of Emmett's particularly inventive suggestions, part of which involved breaking off each of Edward's fingers and scattering them, when he suddenly stopped. Standing up, Jasper ran upstairs just as Bella started to toss and turn on the bed.

"No, don't do this. Please don't leave me. Edward, don't! I love you!" Bella mumbled and then yelled out in her sleep.

Sitting down next to Bella, Jasper tried to wake the whimpering young woman and jolt her from the dream that she was having. Gently, Jasper shook Bella as he spoke. "Wake up Bella, it's all just a dream."

Feeling cold hands on her body, Bella's eyes shot open, expecting to see Edward looking down at her. When she saw Jasper, Bella started to cry. "It was real. It was all real."

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry." Jasper cooed over and over again as he held Bella, hugging her close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note – Thank you so much to all of you who have added HCG as a favorite story, added HCG to your story alert. I want to extend a very special thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review. Well over 100 people have taken the time to read what I've written but only a handful has reviewed, so to those few, thank you very much. To everyone else, I understand you sometimes don't have much to say, don't have much time, but I've put a lot of work into this and I would love to hear what you're thinking, so please, please review. It's cliché, but reviews motivate me, bring me back to the story when I get stuck and want to give up, so if you want me to keep working on this review. Or if you think this is ridiculous tell me, but at least elaborate.

Here Comes Goodbye

Chapter 2

That weekend passed slowly for Jasper and the rest of the Cullen family, but for Bella it all blurred together. When she wasn't asleep, Bella was either just lying in Jasper's arms or crying on him yet again. The only real break from the routine that Bella had settled into that weekend was when Esme brought up her first meal in roughly a day and then a couple hours later when Bella ventured downstairs, clutching onto Jasper's hand, to get some more food. While the whole family had gathered in the kitchen around Bella they were careful about what they said around her.

"Bella, if you'd like, we do have an extra room that we can make over into your room while you stay with us. I know Alice and Jasper do not mind having you stay with them, but this way you can have a place of your own, a place where you can go to be alone if you need." Esme suggested as she thought of the various rooms in the house and which one could be feasibly renovated into a bedroom.

Bella looked over at Esme, a look of mild surprise on her features. "I don't want to bother you any more than I have. I'm going home tomorrow anyway."

The even tone that Bella used was not lost on anyone and they could all pick up on how dejected she was to have to admit that she had to return to reality - home and school - the next day.

"You don't have to if you aren't ready to." Esme replied, looking over to Alice or Jasper for them to pick things up from there.

"Actually, if you decide that you want to stay here, all that it will take is Esme and I talking to Charlie to let him agree for you to stay. Of course he'll come to visit, but we'll explain how you're better off with us for now. You know Charlie, emotions aren't his thing, and he wouldn't know how to help you other than let you continue to stay with us." Alice explained, taking Bella's hand in hers as she spoke.

Glancing down at the hand that was now covered by one of Alice's, Bella then redirected her gaze to her friend. "Are you sure? I've already caused one member of this family to leave and I've inconvenienced all of you."

"That's ridiculous." Emmett immediately said, earning him a few looks from his family at his word choice. "What's happened is that I now have a baby sister and she damn well better live here so I can hug her whenever I want to." To emphasize his point Emmett walked across the kitchen to Bella and carefully took her into a big bear hug. Hesitantly, Bella brought her arms up from the counter and wrapped them around Emmett's large frame, returning the hug.

"Thank you." Bella said after a few moments, her voice muffled by Emmett and his close proximity but that didn't stop the Cullens from hearing what she said.

"You don't have to thank us Bella. What Emmett said goes for all of us. You're our sister, or daughter, and we love having you stay here with us so we can do our best to be there for you and help you right now." Rosalie said, walking over to Bella and Emmett. Putting a hand on Emmett and Bella's backs, Rosalie joined the hug.

As Rosalie's words registered in Bella's mind and then her actions, there was a noticeable shift in what she was feeling. From his spot near Emmett Jasper could feel Bella shift from feeling helpless to loved and mildly hopeful, with a touch of confusion thrown in as Bella tried to reconcile the fact that Rosalie went from disliking her to viewing her as a sister. The sudden shift consumed Bella's thoughts so much that Jasper couldn't help but be amused but also appreciative of the change.

"Have something you would like to share with the rest of us?" Esme asked when she noticed the different expression that now graced her son's face. Rather than a cool, determined guise with concerned eyes, Jasper was relaxed and clearly in better spirits.

Glancing at everyone, Jasper sighed before he answered Esme's question. "Bella had an interesting reaction to what Rosalie just said, that's all."

Rosalie quickly understood what Jasper meant since Bella was hardly aware of what Rosalie did when she was first brought into the home by Jasper the other day. "I never hated you. I envied you for what you had and were so willing to give up to be a part of this family, but these past few days have shown all of us that you are already a part of this family. I love my new sister and it hurts me to see you like this."

When Bella's lip started to quiver everyone saw it and was not surprised when Bella embraced Rosalie, all but launching herself at her. Immediately Rosalie wrapped her arms around Bella, hugging her as yet another wave of tears were shed by Bella.

Watching Rosalie and Bella, Esme couldn't help herself and joined the embrace, wrapping her arms around two of her children. When Esme's shoulders start to move as if she was crying to three of the remaining family members glanced at each other while Alice simply closer to the group and weaseled her way into the hug. Now that Alice was a part of the embrace Bella was actually surrounded by her, Esme, and Rosalie.

"Group hug?" Emmett asked, looking to Jasper and then Carlisle.

"I think we'll let them all have this moment together." Carlisle replied, glancing at the women once again before looking to his sons, who merely nodded in response.

"Emmett, please, start thinking about what you would do to Edward to distract me from that." Jasper requested after a few moments of silence and there were no signs from any of the women that the group hug was going to break any time soon.

Rocking back and forth on his feet, Emmett was soon lost in thought, envisioning even more options for his brother's fate. Just as Emmett was thinking about tossing Edward against his beloved piano Alice broke away from the hug.

"Charlie's on his way over to pick up Bella." Alice announced, bringing everyone out of their own thoughts.

Running her hand through Bella's hair, Esme offered her a small, comforting smile. "Don't worry, we'll explain everything to him."

Bella simply nodded in return, though Jasper could sense her anxiety starting to build at the thought of explaining everything that had happened to her father and then requesting his permission to stay with the Cullens. Stepping past Rosalie and Alice, Jasper placed a hand on Bella's back, rubbing it once again since he had quickly learned the effect the simple touch could have on Bella.

"Why don't we go wait for Charlie in the living room?" Carlisle suggested, before leading the procession from the kitchen to the living room.

Guiding Bella to one of the couches, Jasper sat down next to her, keeping his hand on her back since Bella had sat a few inches away from the back of the couch, leaning her elbows on her thighs. On Bella's other side was Esme, who couldn't resist taking one of Bella's hands in hers.

"Wait, we're not supposed to be here." Emmett said, remembering the point that Rosalie had raised earlier.

Closing his eyes and sighing, Jasper moved to stand up but was stopped when Bella grabbed his leg, stopping his movement.

"Please don't go. Please don't leave me." Bella explained in a small voice, though her anxiety and terror came through loud and clear.

"Emmett and Rose are back from their honeymoon and Jasper decided to come back and wait until we could go to school together." Alice quickly said, offering a story for why the three elder siblings were home.

Jasper nodded in response to his wife, but that was the only attention he paid to her or anyone else at that moment since Bella was his focus. Reaching across, Jasper took Bella's free hand in his and resumed rubbing her back. Almost immediately Jasper and Esme could feel Bella's grip relax a bit.

Leaning close to Bella, Jasper whispered in her ear, even though everyone would hear what he had to say. "I'm not going to leave you. I already promised you that and I will never break that promise to you, never." Jasper said before moving to kiss the top of Bella's head.

Bella nodded in response, tightening her grip on Jasper's hand a little bit as she leaned against him. Jasper shifted closer to Bella in response to her actions, though he struggled to refrain from manipulating her emotions before Charlie's arrival. As much as it was going to hurt, Charlie needed to see the state that his daughter was in at that moment, otherwise he would not understand just how the severe the situation was.

Glancing at Jasper, Bella, and Esme on the couch, Alice redirected her gaze to her other family members. "Charlie's pulling down the driveway now."

Stopping his pacing, Carlisle walked over to where Alice was. "Thank you."

A minute later everyone heard the door of the cruiser shut behind Charlie and then his footsteps as he walked up to the front door, sharply knocking on the door. Carlisle was soon in front of the door, opening it for Charlie.

"Chief Swan, please come in." Carlisle said, greeting Bella's father and directing him toward the living room.

"Uh, sure, thanks." Charlie replied, surprised at the invitation since he only expected to be picking up Bella from the Cullen's.

Following the direction that Carlisle gave him, Charlie walked into the home, unable to prevent his eyes from taking it in, and then walked into the living room. Seeing the room's occupants, Charlie almost had to do a double take when he saw Bella on the couch between Esme and Jasper.

"Bells, what happened? What's going on here?" Charlie asked, moving in front of his daughter but directing the latter question to anyone who would or could answer him.

"Charlie, when I left the note saying Bella was staying here this weekend it wasn't for her birthday." Alice started, though her words did nothing to give Charlie the information he wanted to hear at that moment.

"Someone tell me what's going on here, now. Why does Bella look like this? Why is she holding onto you," Charlie said, motioning to Jasper before continuing, "and where the heck is Edward?"

Unable to control her reaction to her ex-boyfriend's name, Bella flinched. Jasper immediately noticed and hugged Bella against his side. Charlie noticed as well but was too busy taking in Jasper's reaction to comment right away.

"What did your boy do to my daughter?" Charlie finally asked, focusing his attention on Carlisle.

"Edward broke up with Bella the other day." Carlisle explained.

Calming down a little bit at this new knowledge, Charlie asked yet another question. "But why is Bella here and Edward isn't?"

"He was accepted to a music academy in California. He had applied and was initially waitlisted and they had another student drop out so Edward got their spot. Unfortunately that meant he had to leave right away." Carlisle explained as the lie rolled easily off of his tongue.

"All right, I get why Bella's upset right now, but that still doesn't explain why she came here instead of home." Charlie said, looking for yet another explanation.

"Because I found her right after Edward broke up with her, sir." Jasper calmly replied from his spot on the couch, bringing Charlie's attention back to him and Bella.

"How? Why? Aren't you supposed to be off at school?"

"I was, but I decided I'd rather wait to go with Alice so I came back home." Jasper quickly explained before pausing to take a breath, or just look human for Charlie. "I was out taking a walk in the woods and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I heard someone stumbling around. Curious, I followed the sound and then I found Bella." Jasper revealed, going with the closest version to the truth possible for Charlie.

Shaking his head, Charlie took a moment to absorb what Jasper had just told him. "Are you telling me Edward left her in the woods, alone, after breaking up with her?"

Listening to everyone talk about her was finally starting to take its toll on Bella. Trembling a little, Bella's lip began to quiver once again as her mind replayed the events of the other day yet again.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry to say that he did. I know you don't want to think about it, but the state Bella was in then, it was much worse than right now." Jasper said, to which Esme immediately nodded in agreement.

"Charlie, if it is all right with you, we would like Bella to continue to stay with us as she heals. In just a few days she has improved, but as you can see she is far from being the Bella that we all know and love." Esme suggested at that point, her tone of voice full of love and concern.

Shaking his head, Charlie started to reply. "No, I don't want to impose on you folks anymore."

"Please, it would not be an imposition. We just want the same thing as you Charlie, we want Bella to recover from this experience." Esme quickly said, cutting off Charlie's protest.

Sighing, Charlie paced a little bit before he looked down at Bella. Glancing first at Esme and Bella's joined hands then the protective yet comforting embrace that Jasper had her in Charlie cleared his throat before crouching down in front of the couch. Putting his hand on Bella's knee, Charlie finally saw the silent tears that Bella had been shedding. Wiping away Bella's tears with his other hand, Charlie spoke. "Bells, do you want to stay here?"

Bella soon nodded her head in response. "Please. I love being home with you, but I need this dad. Please."

Moving forward, Charlie kissed Bella's forehead. "I can't say no to you."

"Thank you." Bella said, trying to offer an appreciative smile to her father.

Standing up, Charlie looked at the Cullens. "If you don't mind, I'd like to come by, check in on her."

"Absolutely." Carlisle quickly replied. "It would be our pleasure to have you any time you want to come by and see Bella. Stop in whenever you'd like."

"Thanks." Charlie said, holding his hand out to Carlisle, who now understood why a small heat packet had been handed to him by Alice just minutes before. Taking his hand out of his pocket, Carlisle shook Charlie's hand.

"You're very welcome. We're just happy that we can help you and Bella right now." Carlisle replied.

"I uh, I'll bring over some of her things tomorrow."

"Alice and I can take care of that later, don't worry." Esme said from her perch on the couch.

"Sure, thanks, come by anytime." Charlie replied, relieved since he didn't exactly know what to pack for Bella.

Standing in the Cullen's living room, Charlie glanced around at the group once again before his eyes settled on Bella. While Bella had calmed down a little bit, Charlie could still see how tightly she was holding onto Esme and Jasper's hands and how much Bella had brought her body to rest against Jasper's.

Crouching in front of Bella once again, Charlie locked eyes with his daughter and hated just how red they were and how much sadness they conveyed. "If you ever need me call, I don't care what time it is, all right?"

Bella nodded as she took her hands out of Esme and Jasper's grasp. Leaning forward, Bella brought her arms around Charlie's neck and Charlie moved to a kneeling position so he could return the embrace. Wrapping his arms around Bella's small waist, Charlie spoke once again, unaware of the fact that the Cullens would hear every word he whispered to Bella. "I love you kiddo and all I want is for you to be healthy and happy, which you will be here. I'm sorry I can't be what you need right now."

"You're perfect dad. I love you." Bella replied, sniffling before she kissed Charlie's cheek.

Squeezing Bella's mid-section briefly, Charlie then pulled out of the embrace, but not before kissing Bella's forehead. Once Charlie was standing again he focused his attention on Jasper, holding out a hand to the young man. "Thanks for finding Bella and taking care of her."

Jasper stuck out his hand and shook Charlie's outstretched hand, withdrawing his own as soon as possible. "You're welcome."

Moving to the side of the couch a little, Charlie spoke once again, but to all of the Cullens. "Thank you, all of you."

"You're very welcome Charlie. You know we're happy to host Bella any time she wants to stay here, we're just sorry that it is under these circumstances." Carlisle replied for everyone.

"Yeah, me too." Charlie muttered before redirecting his attention to Alice and Esme. "Uh, if you want I can drive you over to the house and then drive you back. It's the least I can do with all you're doing for Bella."

"Sure, that will be great." Esme replied, standing up from the couch.

Just minutes later the three were gone, leaving Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle in the living room. Without a word or even a look to anyone Bella stood up and walked out of the living room and up the stairs. All eyes were on her, but no one followed, unsure of whether or not they should.

"If she had wanted you with her she wouldn't have let go of your hand." Carlisle said to Jasper once he could clearly read the indecision on his son's face.

Jasper nodded once before looking to Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie. "How is she going to get through this?"

"Time will be Bella's best friend and worst enemy right now." Rosalie offered, starting her explanation of how girls react to heartbreak, especially when it is inflicted by the guy that they believed to be the one. "She will eventually get past this, but until that point comes each day is going to be tough, but as those days turn into weeks and months the pain will lessen. It will always hurt for her to remember Edward, what they had together, what she thought they would have, and then what he did, but that pain won't consume her. She'll eventually be a version of the Bella we all know, but she won't be the same no matter what we do."

As Rosalie spoke Emmett walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, tucking her against his side since everyone knew of Rosalie's experience with men and when they failed to meet expectations.

"Why don't we go work on clearing out a room for Bella." Carlisle suggested after a momentary silence, not wanting to dwell on the subject anymore since that would only result in he and his children becoming more upset.

"Which room will be changed?" Emmett asked, curious about which room was about to be renovated.

"I think Esme's studio will be best for Bella. It's smaller, near Jasper and Alice's room, and would just be the easiest room to convert in a short amount of time." Carlisle replied, doubting that Esme would mind having her studio changed into Bella's bedroom.

"Let's get to work." Jasper said, standing up from the couch and leading the group upstairs and into Esme's studio. As Jasper walked past the closed door to his and Alice's bedroom he tried to not read Bella's emotions, but it was unavoidable as they were all over the place, going from extreme love to devastation then confusion and anxiety. Bella's heart and mind were moving at rapid paces independent of the other, wreaking havoc on her emotions and subsequently Jasper's state of mind.

Pausing inside the doorway of the studio, Jasper tried to collect himself and block some of what he was feeling from Bella. Rosalie quickly picked up on his actions and grew concerned.

"What's she feeling now?" Rosalie asked, drawing Emmett and Carlisle's attention to Jasper.

Shaking his head, Jasper focused on the floor, still trying to control what he was feeling. "It's all over the place but it's all so strong. I've never felt something like this. Her emotions have been strong all weekend, but nothing like this."

Quickly closing the distance between himself and Jasper, Carlisle put a hand on his son's arm before he spoke. "Go, be with her. We can take care of things in here. Bella needs you."

Looking up from the spot he had focused on, Jasper nodded to the three before exiting and walking back down the hallway to his bedroom. Lightly knocking on the door, Jasper waited until the action was acknowledged by Bella to enter to the room.

Once inside the bedroom Jasper immediately saw Bella sitting in the middle of the bed, her knees raised up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Between how Bella was sitting, hugging herself and the large bed that she was on she looked even smaller and more fragile than usual to Jasper. Without a word Jasper went over to the bed and sat next to Bella. Draping his arm across Bella's shoulders, Jasper guided her head to rest on his shoulder. Moving his hand from Bella's shoulder to her head, Jasper ran his fingers through her hair.

Minutes passed and still neither Jasper nor Bella had said anything. However, Jasper did start to feel Bella relax and her emotions calm down a bit. While her thoughts and feelings were still erratic they were less severe.

Suddenly the silence was broken by Bella. "Help me Jasper."

"Whatever you need, I'm here." Jasper quickly replied, curious as to what had prompted Bella's request.

"Make this go away, please." Bella explained, her voice quickly taking on a pleading tone. Looking at Jasper, Bella sought his hand with hers. Squeezing Jasper's cold, stone-like hand, Bella continued her plea. "I don't want to feel this anymore, please help me."

Jasper could only nod his head before he sent out a powerful wave of calm and lethargy, quickly sending Bella into a state of dreamless sleep. Feeling Bella's body quickly relax, Jasper carefully moved Bella so she was lying on the bed, her head resting on the pile of pillows that Alice had managed to rearrange before she left with Esme and Charlie.

Moving away from Bella, Jasper took a step away from the bed, looking at Bella's still form as the feelings he manufactured for her offered her the escape that she had requested.

"What the hell were you thinking Edward?" Jasper quickly and quietly said to himself.

"Can we go tear him apart now?" Emmett asked, drawing Jasper's attention away from Bella.

With one last look at Bella Jasper walked out of the room and then down the hall to Esme's former studio, which was now empty and ready to be decorated by Esme. Looking straight at Emmett, Jasper offered a response to his question. "Unfortunately I think that would only make things worse. But I will think about that moment and many others the next time I'm around the bastard."

"Jasper…" Carlisle warned, though he knew that somehow Jasper and Emmett were going to avenge what happened to Bella.

Turning to Carlisle, Jasper wasn't speaking to his surrogate father at that moment, but another man who cared for Bella. "Edward is entitled to nothing after what he did to Bella, don't even try to tell me otherwise. I'll leave him in one piece, but that is where my restraint will stop."

"Mine too." Emmett chimed in.

"I can't make that promise." Rosalie said after a moment's pause. Feeling the eyes of the room's other occupants land on her, Rosalie continued. "You all heard her, have seen her, hell, we've all felt her and Edward has to know some pain for what he's caused. Carlisle, how can you control yourself after what you just heard? Bella just begged Jasper to sedate her because she can't handle what she is feeling anymore."

Walking over to Rosalie, Carlisle put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Bella has my sympathies right now, but we can't let this situation tear this family apart."

Shrugging off Carlisle's hand, Rosalie moved to stand next to Emmett. "The way I see it Edward has to deal with the consequences of his actions. He showed Bella no mercy, why should we do that for him?"

"Because he is your brother and ultimately he was acting out of his love and concern for Bella. This is all the result of an unfortunate mistake and it is one that we all have to get past together for Bella's sake." Carlisle explained in a firmer tone, letting Rosalie know that he was not going to stand for an attack on Edward.

"Rose, as much as I agree with you Carlisle does have a point." Emmett carefully stated, instantly earning him a sharp look from his wife. "We all want to hurt Edward, even Esme does, but we can't get caught up in wanting revenge and then not do the right thing for Bella. We all need to focus on her because she is the one that needs our attention right now."

Pursing her lips, Rosalie crossed her arms and then looked down for a moment before she nodded her head. "You're right."

While the four were busy discussing avenging Bella they did not notice Alice and Esme's return. Only when the two walked into the room did they realize that the two women were back.

"Bella's going to get restless soon, go back to her." Alice said after greeting Jasper.

Nodding, Jasper left the room without a word and walked back into his and Alice's bedroom. Sure enough, now that he was near Bella Jasper could feel her emotions starting to surface once again and could see her tossing and turning on the bed. Immediately Jasper sent out a wave of calm and carefully waited for his power to affect Bella. Once he noted the change Jasper crossed the room and moved his favorite chair so he could sit and watch Bella as she slept, ready to assist her when necessary.

Hours later Alice walked into the room and saw Jasper in that very spot. Going over to Jasper, Alice ran her hand through his hair, bringing his attention to her. "She has to wake up soon so we can get to school on time."

Jasper nodded, reducing the feelings that he was projecting on Bella. "Take care of her."

"I will." Alice promised, looking from Jasper to Bella and then back to Jasper. "She will get past this Jasper, I've seen it. She just needs time."

"Time, time, time. That's all I've heard this weekend." Jasper fired back. "I'm sick of it. That does nothing to help Bella right now. She begged me to numb her and make her sleep Alice, she _begged_ for me to take away her ability to feel, think. I don't care what you or anyone else says, time will never heal that part of Bella."

"Jasper, I know you're upset and that you've experienced a lot of emotions this weekend in addition to your own, but you have to trust me when I say that Bella will make it through this. She needs you, she's even told you that, so you have to try and stay in control of yourself for Bella's sake."

Clenching his jaw, Jasper took a moment to respond to Alice. "What else have you seen of Bella's future?"

"It isn't definite, her constant mood changes make it difficult, but I have seen her smiling and it is one of the greatest visions I have ever had." Alice replied, remembering the vision she had when she and Esme packed up Bella's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Going through Bella's drawer Alice suddenly stopped, slipping into another vision about Bella's future. The haze that had previously accompanied Alice's visions of Bella was all but gone, with a picture of Bella smiling being the first thing Alice saw. Then, her mind pulled Alice away from the scene that she was viewing, allowing her to see that Bella was not alone. _

_Standing with her arms wrapped around Jasper's waist, Bella was looking up at Jasper with a wide smile; Bella was so happy at that moment she was almost radiating happiness. Jasper, with his hands on Bella's back, was returning her gaze with an intensity that immediately caught Alice's attention. In all of the years that Alice had known Jasper she had never seen a look such as that one, with all of his emotions evident. For once Jasper was completely open to another, making no effort to mask his state of utter contentment and love. _

_No, it can't be, but the way that Bella and Jasper were standing with one another, looking at each other, there was no other explanation for it. Alice's suspicions were confirmed when Jasper moved one hand to the back of Bella's neck and lowered his head, bringing his lips down to hers. _

_"What is it Alice? What happens?" Esme asked as Alice started to come out of her vision._

_"Jasper and Bella…" Alice trailed off, her mind working furiously to believe what it had just seen. _

_"What happens to them?"_

_Shaking her head in disbelief, Alice looked over to Esme. "They love each other." _

_"Of course they do. Jasper wouldn't have been able to save Bella if he didn't and Bella would not be relying on Jasper so much right now if she didn't love and trust him." Esme replied, unaware of what Alice had actually meant by her earlier explanation. _

_"Not just that, they fall in love. The way they were looking at each other, I've never seen that before." Alice corrected, leaning against Bella's dresser as the ramifications of her vision started to invade her mind. _

_Pausing, Esme could only look at Alice in shock. "No, you must be mistaken. Jasper loves you and Bella would never come between you and Jasper."_

_"You can't fight how you feel Esme. And that love, there is no stopping that. I can't come between them." _

_"Oh Alice…"_

_"I never did see a long future with Jasper, now I finally know why. If he is going to be with anyone else I am glad it is Bella." Alice replied, reason starting to take over her thoughts. _

_"What are you going to do?" _

_"I don't know when or how, but I have to speak with Jasper." _

_Her still heart breaking for Alice, Esme swept her up in a hug. "Please promise me that you won't leave us." _

_"Never."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Looking curiously at his wife, Jasper spoke. "There's something else. What else have you seen?"

Alice shook her head in response. "I can't tell you about the rest, not yet. You'll find out eventually though."

Jasper merely nodded, trusting Alice's judgment regarding the future and her visions. Glancing back over to Bella, who was now starting to stir, Jasper missed the look of envy that had briefly appeared in Alice's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note – This is a bit of a filler chapter, but it is important for setting things up and well, you'll see the rest. Sorry it took so long but I just had no idea where I wanted to go with this and school is back in full swing after spring break so it's taking over my free time once again. Hope you all enjoy and please review! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it!

Chapter 3

Once Bella had showered, dressed, and eaten breakfast on Monday morning she was ushered out of the house by Esme and Alice. Since the family had to keep up the story that Edward had transferred schools Esme was going in to obtain Edward's transcripts and notify the school of what was happening. Leaving before Alice and Bella, Esme was also going to take the time to try and start the process of not only rearranging Alice's schedule, but warning the faculty of the state that Bella was in as a result of Edward leaving.

After Esme left Bella grabbed her backpack and looked to Alice, waiting for her.

"Let's go." Alice simply said after a moment, knowing that Esme was now at the high school.

Taking Bella's hand in hers, Alice walked to the front door and outside to where her car was parked since she had moved it while Bella was showering earlier that morning. Leading Bella to the passenger seat, Alice carefully shut the door once Bella was inside and then quickly flitted over to the driver's side. While Alice waved to the family members who had assembled outside of the house Bella merely sat in her seat, staring forward blankly as Alice drove off toward the school.

While Alice did drive slower than usual she still made it to school faster than Bella would have liked. After parking the car Alice turned her attention to Bella. "I know you don't want to be here, but I will by your side the whole day."

Bella merely nodded in response. Opening up the door, Bella got out of the car and noticed for the first time that there weren't many cars in the parking lot yet. Walking around the car, Bella went over to where Alice was waiting for her.

"Let's get this over with." Bella muttered.

Taking Bella's hand, Alice walked toward the main office without a word. Once the two made it into the main office they soon saw Esme there, speaking with the principal. Half-dragging Bella behind her, Alice walked over to Esme.

"Hi mom." Alice said, smiling at Esme and the principal.

"Hi girls. Alice, I was just speaking with Principal Johnson about your schedule and he is being very accommodating." Esme carefully explained, not wanting to draw too much focus to Bella.

"Yes, well, there are vacancies in the classes and none of the material will be different, so we would be happy to assist Alice and Bella." Principal Johnson said, looking at Bella and understanding what Esme meant when she said that Bella was having a very rough time dealing with Edward's departure.

In just a few minutes Esme and Alice had managed to rearrange her schedule with the assistance of Principal Johnson. Once all was settled Principal Johnson gave Alice a note to take to her classes in order to notify the teachers that she was switching into that class. The entire time that this took place Bella stood a step behind Alice, but that was as far as she could get since Alice refused to let go of her hand. Whenever Bella tried Alice would tighten her grip just enough to remind Bella that there was no way she could slip out of her grasp and escape.

"Well girls, I believe everything is set here. There are just a few more papers for you to sign Mrs. Cullen and then you will be free to leave." Principal Johnson announced after putting away Alice's file.

"We'll be off to class. I'll try and catch as many teachers before first period as I can." Alice replied with a sweet smile for the principal.

Principal Johnson couldn't help but smile in return. "I'm sure they would appreciate that. Have a good day Alice, Bella."

After a quick hug from Esme, Alice and Bella walked out of the office and down the hallway. When they left the administration building to go to their first class it was clear that first period was going to start soon since the parking lot was now full and there were students milling about all over the yard.

"Bella, today will be difficult but I will be by your side the entire time. I'm not going to let them get to you." Alice quietly revealed, to which Bella merely nodded.

Sighing, Alice wished that she could just fast forward to the time when Bella would be happy again, but if she did that that meant she was no longer with Jasper. While Bella was lost in her own world Alice's mind started to focus in on her relationship with Jasper and how it was going to evolve, not end. If there was one thing that was bringing Alice solace about the situation she was now in, aside from the fact that Bella was the one her husband fell in love with, it was the fact that she saw the three of them as friends as their relationships changed. However, that comfort did not totally ease the pain that Alice was experiencing at the thought of her marriage falling apart.

Walking into her and Bella's first class, Alice showed her note to the teacher and then sat down in the back with Bella. One class changed into another, with this pattern repeating throughout the morning. There was one trouble spot – lunch. Alice and Bella sat at the usual Cullen table, feeling more glances than usual. Sighing as she felt her classmates looking at her, heard their hushed voices as they speculated about what happened between her and Edward, Bella folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them.

Scooting closer to Bella Alice placed a hand on her back and rubbed it, hoping to have the same calming effect as Jasper. As she did Alice glared at everyone who dared to look at her and Bella and soon enough the staring ceased, but the gossip only intensified. While Bella could only hear murmuring, Alice could hear all of the different explanations that were being offered.

"I heard he was sent to live with another foster family."

"Nicole said she heard that he just took off, only leaving Bella a note, breaking up with her."

"I heard that she's pregnant and he freaked and left her."

"When I was in the office I heard Mrs. Cope say something about transferring to a private academy."

"Apparently they got into this huge fight on her birthday and she was such a bitch that he left and is living with cousins or something like that."

"Whatever it is she was never good enough for him, she should be happy that it lasted that long."

Hearing that last comment, Alice couldn't restrain herself and growled quietly. Luckily Bella was the only one who heard her response.

"Alice, please don't eat anyone."

"Can I at least tear them apart?" Alice asked, glad that Bella had finally said something.

"No." Bella flatly replied before going back to her thoughts.

_She thinks I don't hear them, but I do. They are all saying the same thing – I deserve whatever happened because I never should have been with Edward anyway. I was so far out of his league; he shouldn't have even known my name let alone gone out with me. I'm just this plain, clumsy girl and he is a perfect statue brought to life. Kind of. He even said it – we're two different people, we can never work. _

_But I love him. I love him so much. It was all going so well, we had gotten past James' attack, that had brought us so much closer than before, but now, now I'm not enough. Why aren't I enough? What else could I have done to keep Edward here? What did I do to make him stop loving me? _

Bella was consumed by her thoughts that she did not realize when she started to cry. Or when her body started to shake from her sobs, when her lungs screamed for air and no matter how many gasping breaths she took in it wasn't enough.

"Bella, Bella!" Alice said, shaking her friend a little bit, trying to pull her out of her thoughts.

Despite Alice's efforts Bella continued to succumb to the panic that was overwhelming her heart and mind. Soon everyone's attention was brought to Bella as she had a panic attack in the middle of the lunch room.

"Bella, focus on my voice and just try and take deep breaths. Just breathe Bella, breathe." Alice pleaded, trying to get Bella to focus on her.

As Alice was busy tending to Bella someone called out for help and the nurse rushed in but there was only so much she could do to help Bella.

"Call our fathers and get them out of here." Alice quickly said to the nurse once she saw her next to Bella.

Nodding, the nurse hurried out of the lunchroom and over to her office so she could call Chief Swan and Dr. Cullen. Once she notified the men of the situation she returned to the lunch room, which was in the process of being emptied by other faculty members.

"Your father and the chief are on their way." The nurse said when she returned to Alice and Bella, who had not improved since she last saw the young girl.

"Thanks." Alice quickly replied before she went back to tending to Bella.

Just minutes later the doors to the cafeteria opened to reveal Carlisle and Charlie. Both men ran across the room to Bella and Alice.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he watched Charlie immediately sit down next to Bella and pull her close against him as he tried to calm her.

"We were just sitting here, Bella had her head on her arms and then all of a sudden she started to cry and then she just kept gasping for air. One minute she was quiet, the next she was having a panic attack." Alice quickly explained.

Looking up at Carlisle, Charlie spoke. "Help her, please."

Nodding, Carlisle reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. "I can give her a sedative if that's what you want."

"Please." Charlie pleaded.

"Try and hold her tight so I can give her the shot." Carlisle replied, to which Charlie tightened his grasp on Bella.

Taking one of Bella's harms in his hand, Carlisle sought out her vein and soon administered the medication. Within moments there was a noticeable difference in Bella's behavior as she calmed down.

"That's it Bella. Just take nice, deep breathes. You're okay." Carlisle said as the medicine took effect.

A few minutes later Bella was calm, though she was in a daze as she leaned against Charlie, her eyes unfocused as they looked out on the cafeteria.

"Is it okay to move her? Get her out of here?" Charlie asked, looking to Carlisle.

Carlisle quickly nodded. "Yes."

Charlie nodded once before he stood up, scooping a limp Bella out of her seat. "Let's get you out of here kiddo."

Charlie followed Carlisle and Alice out of the school and then carefully placed her in the back of the cruiser. Alice slid into the backseat with Bella, pulling her close, resting Bella's head on her shoulder. Charlie was soon pulling out of the parking lot and driving through town toward the Cullen's house.

"Alice, thank you." Charlie quickly said when they turned down the driveway, Carlisle following right behind them.

"You're welcome." Alice quietly replied, glancing into the rearview mirror and catching Charlie's eye for a moment.

Hearing the two cars approach, the rest of the Cullen family walked outside, curious as to what happened.

"Charlie, Carlisle, what's going on?" Esme asked once the two had parked and emerged from their respective vehicles.

Charlie was too preoccupied with getting Bella out of his car to answer, leaving Carlisle to explain to everyone what had happened with Bella.

"Bella had a panic attack during lunch. The nurse called Charlie and I down to the school to take care of her. I had to give her a sedative." Carlisle explained to Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

While a part of Jasper's mind was yelling at him to go over to Charlie's car and get Bella and bring her up to his bedroom again he restrained himself, letting father take care of his daughter.

"Fuck you Edward." Jasper quickly growled out when he saw Bella in Charlie's arms.

Jasper's still heart had broken for Bella many times over the past few days, but that moment affected Jasper in a way that none of the others had. As Charlie carried Bella's limp body toward the house he could see all of the pain the man was in because of his daughter's suffering. No parent ever wants to see their child in pain, and Bella was hurting so much that she had completely lost control. Charlie Swan may not have been an emotional man, but his daughter's pain had broken down Charlie's emotional wall. There was now another victim of Edward's recklessness – Charlie.

"He is going to get the mindfuck of the century." Emmett said in response to Jasper's comment, referring to the mental pictures that Edward was going to be subjected to when he saw his family again.

"Where should I bring her?" Charlie asked, bringing Jasper and Emmett out of their thoughts about Edward.

"I'll take you upstairs. We were working on setting up the guest room for Bella." Esme said, covering the fact that they had purchased a new bed and decorated her former studio for Bella in just a few short hours.

Charlie nodded, following Esme upstairs and into the bedroom. Once Charlie had gone into the room with Bella Esme quickly walked away, giving the two their space. Going downstairs, Esme saw her family in the living room, angered expressions on everyone's faces.

"Let it out." Esme said quickly so Charlie and Bella did not hear her.

"If anyone even tries to defend Edward ever again I will make you feel some of what Bella has felt this weekend." Jasper all but growled out.

"Jasper, watch how you speak to Esme and I." Carlisle warned. "I know you're upset with Edward, we all are, but do not take your anger out on us."

"How the hell can you be so calm about all of this?" Emmett asked.

"Someone has to be." Carlisle quickly fired back. "I am so disappointed in Edward, you will never know how much. In all of my years I have never seen anything as upsetting as what I saw from Bella today and over the past few days."

"Which is exactly why we should go up to Alaska and kick Edward's ass all the way from Denali to here." Rosalie said, to which Emmett nodded vigorously in approval.

"Rosalie Hale, don't you dare suggest that ever again." Esme scolded.

"Esme, don't even try to deny that part of you likes that idea." Jasper said.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we cannot go out and attack Edward. Can we please drop this subject already?" Esme asked, though it was clear that her request was actually more of a command for the rest of her family.

Everyone took a moment to calm down after Esme spoke and then a thought popped into Emmett's mind. Looking over to Alice, Emmett spoke. "What happened to make Bella have a panic attack? What were they saying about her?"

"We were just sitting in the lunch room, Bella had rested her head on her arms on the table and was doing okay, at least I thought she was. I don't know if she heard what they were saying, but it would not have been difficult for her to feel their stares, hear the murmur of their voices. She had just told me not to attack Lauren before everything happened." Alice explained, with the last portion capturing everyone's attention. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, Alice continued. "She said that Bella was never good enough for Edward and that she should be grateful that the relationship lasted as long as it had."

"I always hated that bitch." Rosalie ground out, breaking the tense silence that had settled over the room.

Before anyone could say anything else Jasper quickly went over to Emmett, wrapping his arms around his seething brother. "Charlie's upstairs, you can't break any walls while he's here."

Hearing that, Rosalie reached out a hand for her husband. "Come on, let's go rearrange the woods."

Nodding, Emmett took Rosalie's hand and the two quickly left the house, running deep into the woods so Emmett could finally let out all of the emotions he had been feeling for the past few days. Once Rosalie and Emmett were gone, Esme directed her attention to Alice.

"Please, tell us this gets better for Bella soon." Esme all but begged, though she already knew what answer she was going to receive.

Sadly, Alice slowly shook her head, redirecting her gaze to the floor. "She's going to be like this for a while. We won't even try to go back to school until next week."

"Excuse me." Jasper quickly said, running out of the house as well, though he opted not to follow the fresh trail that Rosalie and Emmett had left.

Once Jasper was gone Esme waited for a few moments before she sent a sympathetic look to Alice and then hugged her daughter.

"What's going on between you two?" Carlisle asked, taking in the actions of the two women.

Esme sighed and looked over to Carlisle. "Alice had a vision yesterday when we were at Charlie and Bella's. She and Jasper will break up and then Jasper and Bella will fall in love."

Stunned, Carlisle was at a very rare loss for words.

Looking at Carlisle and taking in his shocked expression, Alice elaborated on what Esme had just told him. "I never did see a long future with Jasper, now I know why. I love him, always will, but the love those two will share, it's even stronger than what you and Esme have. They're truly soul mates; they just don't know it yet."

Frowning, Carlisle walked over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Alice."

"Don't be." Alice replied as she returned the hug. "We will all be happy; it will just be difficult to get to that point."

Chuckling a little bit at Alice's response, Carlisle spoke. "You never cease to amaze me Alice, never. I envy your strength right now."

"Yes, well, someone has to be." Alice replied, borrowing Carlisle's comment from earlier.

The three stayed in the living room for some time until they heard footsteps on the stairs, indicating Charlie's presence. Walking over to the living room, Charlie blankly looked at Carlisle, Esme, and Alice, noticing the absence of three of the Cullens but not commenting on it.

"She uh, she fell asleep. Call me if anything else happens, okay?" Charlie requested, keeping his gaze away from the Cullens, not wanting to make direct eye contact at that moment.

"Absolutely." Esme replied before walking over to Charlie and placing a reassuring hand on his upper arm. "We'll take care of her for you and again, come by whenever you want to see Bella."

Charlie nodded. "Thanks, for everything."

"There's no need to thank us. We just want Bella to get better and we're so sorry that Edward caused this. This is the least we could do for her and you right now." Esme explained.

Charlie kept his thoughts about Edward to himself, not wanting to bad mouth him to Carlisle and Esme. With one final nod to the Cullens Charlie turned and went to leave the house. After sending one final glance at the stairs and where he had left Bella Charlie walked outside and got into his cruiser, driving away from the Cullen's home.

Once Charlie was gone Alice went upstairs to sit with Bella, leaving Carlisle and Esme in the living room. Carlisle sat down on the couch and was soon joined by his wife.

"How did all of this happen?" Carlisle figuratively asked as his mind reflected on everything that had occurred.

Esme sadly shook her head. "I have no idea. I trust Alice when she says it will all work out, but I just can't take seeing everyone hurt, especially Bella. That poor girl has been through so much, I don't understand why this keeps happening to her."

"Well, you did hear Alice, Bella's going to find her happiness."

"But with Jasper?" Esme asked, still trying to understand what she had heard the other night after Alice's vision.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, but he has already become an important part of Bella's life as she recovers from this. She finds a comfort in him that none of us can offer her. I don't want to disrespect the relationship between Alice and Jasper, but those two are so radically different that a part of me is not surprised that the relationship will change into one strictly between friends and that he will move on with Bella. The feelings he is generating for Bella are based purely out of his own decisions, not what Alice told him their future would be. Jasper and Bella, they're both emotional individuals and I think that they will prove to be exactly who the other needs."

Sighing, Esme rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder. "I hope you and Alice are right."

"Never bet against Alice." Carlisle replied with a faint smile.

"He's right mom." Alice said quietly from upstairs having listened to the entire conversation.

As much as it pained Alice, Carlisle's assessment was spot on. Jasper had hesitantly entered his relationship with Alice, unable to immediately trust her. Even as Jasper got to know Alice better it was difficult for him to let down his guard and really trust her and make Alice a part of his life. Over the years the bond between the two developed, but the entire time Alice knew that there would eventually be a time when there was no longer an Alice and Jasper. For someone so guarded yet emotional as Jasper he needed a relationship that both parties entered freely and naturally – the relationship that he was going to have with Bella.

While Alice sat in the chair that Esme had placed near Bella's bed she not only lost herself in thoughts about Jasper, Bella, and herself, but was eventually overcome by a vision.

_"Alice, what happened? Is Bella…" Jasper asked, trailing off, not wanting to finish his second question. _

_Shaking her head, Alice refrained from replying, not quite ready to say what was on the very tip of her tongue. However, Jasper misinterpreted Alice's silence. Closing the distance between him and Alice, Jasper placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing Alice to look at him. _

_"Something's happened, I can feel how upset you are Alice. Just tell me what it is, please." Jasper requested, a subtle pleading tone in his voice. _

_"It's us." Alice finally quietly replied, glancing up into Jasper's eyes. _

_Confused, Jasper took a moment to try to piece together what Alice said and what he had felt from her. With such strong feelings of sadness, but an underlying tone of resolution Alice was clearly set in what was happening, but far from happy about it. _

_"Alice…what's going to happen to us?" Jasper hesitantly asked, not sure he wanted to hear Alice's response. _

_"Jasper, you have always trusted me, my visions, so please trust me when I say that I love you, I always will, but you and I cannot be together anymore. This will all make sense in time, but you have to figure the rest out on your own." _

_Tightening his grip on Alice's shoulders, Jasper could only stand there and stare at the woman whom he loved for so many years. "You can't just end our relationship like this Alice, you can't." Jasper ground out after a few moments pause. _

_"Jasper, I want to explain this all to you, but I don't want to influence your future, not with this, it is far too important. I have to do my small part and you will understand eventually, I swear." _

_"No, that's not good enough!"_

_"Jasper, stop! You're going to be so happy because of this, far happier than you ever were with me. Let me go, let us go." Alice pleaded, grabbing onto Jasper's waist and shaking him a little at the end._

_With a resolute expression, Jasper quickly moved to wrap his arms around Alice's small frame, pulling her close to him. Feeling Alice's tight grip around his back Jasper relished the feeling of holding onto his wife. _

_"She will make you feel so happy. The love you two will have will be amazing." Alice finally said, standing on her tip toes as she spoke into Jasper's ear. _

_Hearing what Alice had to say, Jasper pulled her away in order to lean down and kiss Alice. Using his powers, Jasper poured all of the love he had for Alice into that kiss, not wanting to believe what she was telling him but knowing that there was no use in fighting Alice's visions. _

_Pulling away from Jasper, Alice looked up into his confused, hurt eyes. Raising her hand, Alice lightly stroked Jasper's cheek. "I promise, it will work out for everyone. Just trust everything to run its course. I love you, always will, but it will only be as a friend from now on. I'm sorry." _

_"Alice, don't do this, please."_

_But Jasper's words failed to stop Alice in her tracks, as she left him standing in their bedroom, looking at the spot where Alice had just been, still feeling her touch on his cheek, her lips on his. _

Coming out of her vision, Alice's eyes soon focused on Bella, who was still fast asleep on her new bed. With a sigh, Alice leaned back in the chair and kept her gaze on Bella as she thought about the young girl's future.

"You're so damn lovable Bella." Alice quietly said to herself and without an ounce of disdain for the young girl who would eventually win Jasper's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note – Sorry this chapter took longer than I told some of you. Short story – it has been a long week for me and writing was shoved to the bottom of my list of concerns. This chapter is not quite as long as the others, but the point where I stopped felt right. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it and this chapter was actually molded a little bit by some of the comments/questions I received. Hope this helps to clarify some things and set others up a bit more.

Chapter 4

Alice's musings on her visions and the already apparent bond between Jasper and Bella halted when she heard footsteps approaching Bella's room. Keeping her gaze on Bella, Alice focused on the sound of the footsteps, recognizing Jasper's cadence as he approached. Glancing over to the door when it opened, Alice took in Jasper's calm demeanor but disheveled appearance. Sending a curious glance Jasper's way, Alice soon received an explanation.

"There were a few trees out of place." Jasper quietly said so as not to disturb Bella.

After almost silently shutting the door behind him, Jasper walked into the room and stopped at the foot of Bella's bed. Looking at Bella, who was lying flat on her back, her head turned to the right as it rested on a pillow, there was no feeling coming off of her, alarming Jasper. Quickly Jasper looked over to Alice.

"How has she been?"

Tucking her legs underneath her small body, Alice met Jasper's gaze. "She's been asleep for a while. Between the medicine and everything else things just shut down for her right now. While it's not ideal it at least offers her a break."

Jasper nodded before glancing over at Bella's still form for a moment. Looking down, Jasper walked over to where Alice was seated and sat down in front of her, taking her hand in his.

"How are you doing?" Jasper asked, regretting how little attention he had paid to Alice over the past few days.

Alice offered Jasper a small smile. "I'm doing well. It's not easy to see Bella like this, but what I've seen for her future – that makes it much easier to deal with the present."

Intrigued, Jasper pushed for more information. "What else have you seen for Bella?"

"Bella will be tremendously happy in a few months. All of the pain that she is in right now, all that she has suffered, it will be for a great reason and in the end she will be happier than she ever was with Edward." Alice carefully replied, not wanting to reveal too much since she did not want to speak with Jasper about their relationship yet and she did not want to provide him with any clues about his future with Bella.

"Where do you fit into all of this?" Jasper asked, bringing the focus back to Alice after being sidetracked.

"I help her reach that happiness, of course." Alice quickly replied in her regular, carefree tone.

Jasper couldn't help but chuckle at Alice's enthusiasm and great love for Bella. "She's lucky to have you as a sister. You would do anything for Bella if that meant she was safe and happy."

Hearing Jasper's words, Alice mentally shook her head. Jasper had no idea just how accurate his words were for the position that Alice's visions had placed her in. However, that short statement also served as proof for Alice that she was doing the right thing. Jasper had been an important part of her life, but that chapter of her life was coming to a close and it was Bella's turn to benefit from having Jasper in her life and being loved by him.

_He's just what she needs now and she is just what he needs to finally be himself. After all of these years he deserves that chance. _Alice thought to herself, a wistful smile settling on her face.

Noticing the expression on Alice's face and picking up on her quickly changing emotions Jasper spoke. "What thoughts are running through your head now?"

"I was just thinking about how right you are." Alice quickly replied, not quite lying to Jasper.

"Yeah, well, I learned a long time ago to never bet against you and just how amazing you can be." Jasper said before he brought Alice's small hand to his lips, kissing it.

"Amazing? I just follow what I see, do what I can to help those I love." Alice stated, trying to brush off Jasper's comment.

Tightening his grip on Alice's hand, Jasper sought out her eyes with his own before he replied. "Alice, despite how long we have been together there are still times when I struggle with the fact that individuals who are completely selfless, like you, exist. The world I was introduced to, existed in for so many years destroyed that possibility for me, but you made me realize that I can actually live my life, not feel trapped. Calling you amazing was an understatement."

Jasper's words struck Alice and she could only stare at him as she processed everything he said and what it meant. Such a long emotional confession was rare for Jasper, even when he was speaking with Alice despite being together for so long. Despite Jasper's emotional nature he rarely opened up and shared those emotions, even with Alice. For him to say all of that it truly took a lot for him and Alice did not fail to recognize the importance of Jasper's speech.

But as Alice considered how Jasper had placed himself into a rare moment of vulnerability she became conflicted. Just moments ago Alice was so sure that Jasper was going to be okay with the future, with what she had to do in order to make sure he and Bella got together. After that doubts started to surface in Alice's mind. So much of Jasper's current existence was defined by his relationship with Alice, how could she expect him to be able to accept her dissolving their relationship with only a vague explanation and a request for him to simply trust her once again? Would Jasper's seemingly endless trust for Alice extend that far?

_They belong together! He needs her!_ A voice in Alice's mind screamed at her as she continued to mull over the ridiculously cliché love triangle she was in, though the other two were unaware of their involvement at the moment.

_Damn it Alice, you've seen it. Bella and Jasper need to be together. _There's no denying that. Hell, even Carlisle saw that the prospect of a relationship between Bella and Jasper was not ridiculous. _Yes, remember what Carlisle said_, that voice said to Alice, bringing a degree of clarity to her thoughts. Jasper and Bella are going to be able to slowly develop this relationship, which is how their "forever" relationship should start. Those two may have great hearts, but those hearts need to be handled with care, a care that only the other will be able to demonstrate.

_Follow the logic. Those two simply fit together and you finally have your long sought answer as to why you couldn't picture a longer future with Jasper. _Opposites may be able to attract, but after so many years there is only so much that love can overcome; when two individuals are so different it is only a matter of time until their differences affect the relationship. However, having those differences does not mean that all of the love will disappear from the relationship - it will merely evolve when necessary.

_Yes! You are NOT losing Jasper. You are just helping him, Bella, and yourself get to the point where you are supposed to be in your lives. _I can do this. I love Bella, she is the sister that I always wanted and Jasper, I will always love him and because I love him so much I have to do this for him, I have to let him go so he can be with Bella. It would only hurt Bella and Jasper if I try to prevent their relationship and I could never do that. I'm not going to lose either of them and in the end this will bring us even closer together. How can I not allow this to happen when the outcome is so great for all three of us?

As Alice was lost in her thoughts about her role in orchestrating Jasper and Bella's relationship she almost looked as if she was lost in a vision to Jasper since she had gone so still and her face was blank as she worked with her mind to come to a conclusion about the situation.

"Alice, what is it? What have you seen now?" Jasper asked, squeezing Alice's hand when he saw her starting to come back to the present.

Blinking a few times to focus herself, Alice looked down at Jasper. Squeezing his hand in an effort to reassure him, Alice replied. "Just flashes of the future."

"And?" Jasper prodded, curious as to what had caused Alice's emotions to change so quickly as she was consumed by a vision.

"And I need to go think about all of this, see what else I can see." Alice finished before she stood up, Jasper following her lead.

Nodding, Jasper put his free hand on Alice's cheek, holding her still as he leaned down and kissed her. Pulling away after a few moments, Jasper released Alice's hand. "Go figure out the future."

Smiling, Alice walked out of the room and down the hallway to her and Jasper's bedroom, lying down on the bed as she focused her mind in an effort to see more of their future.

Once Alice was gone Jasper sat down in the chair that she had just vacated, settling in to watch over Bella and be there in case she needed him.

_Edward, I know you had the right intentions for why you did what you did, but how could you not see what it would do to Bella? _Jasper thought to himself as he sat and looked at Bella's still sleeping form. _From the beginning you two shared such a strong connection, were able to build such a great relationship, but how could you do this to her? She does not deserve to have her heart broken because I lost control the other day, she should be with the one who loves her so much and who she loves. _

_**But was Edward the right one for Bella to give her heart to?**_ A voice in the back of Jasper's mind asked, taking him by surprise.

Jasper was soon distracted by the thought that maybe Edward and Bella were not actually meant to be together. While it was difficult to consider given the emotions that he had felt from Edward and Bella when they were together, a part of Jasper had to admit that there was merit to that question.

Edward was and actually still is emotionally inexperienced. He may have been living for a century, but in terms of personal relationships, romantic ones, Edward was completely lost. Clinging to the ideas of what is proper for a relationship that he learned from his human days Edward continually pushed Bella away in an effort to protect her from him. Edward and Bella's relationship was actually defined by Edward's need to maintain control, for the sake of Bella's safety and also for propriety. This desire to protect Bella and make sure no lines were crossed ultimately forced the two apart as they each had different ideas for their relationship. It is undeniable that the two loved each other, but that love was so consuming that they failed to realize their differences.

With those thoughts in mind, Jasper then shifted his attention to who Bella actually needed in her life. First of all, he would be someone someone who would truly pay attention to her, one who would give her the love that she deserves and respect her wishes regarding the relationship. But there was more than that. Bella needs more than someone who will give her the unconditional love that she deserves, she also needs someone who she can simply be herself with – someone to talk to, laugh with, just enjoy life with. Expectations were one of the things that crushed her relationship with Edward and the relationship that Bella really needed would have her on equal footing with her partner. From the beginning it was clear that despite Bella's age she is an old soul, which, unfortunately, Edward is not.

_**But you are.**_ That voice chimed in, shocking Jasper.

Where the hell did that come from? Jasper thought to himself in response to that damn voice in the back of his mind. I care about Bella, but I _love_ Alice. If anything the feelings I have for Bella are similar to Emmett's – a protective brother. I never really wanted to drink her blood the other day and when I saw her in the woods the only thoughts I had involved bringing her back to the family because she would be safe and loved by them when that was obviously what she needed the most.

Waging a mental war with himself, Jasper became so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice just how much time had passed as he blankly looked out at Bella. Only when Bella started to wake up hours later did Jasper notice that the sun had set. Remaining in his seat, Jasper watched as Bella opened her eyes and took in the room that she was in, trying to figure out where she was. When Bella's unfocused eyes caught sight of a figure sitting near her she sat up.

Straining to see through the darkness, Bella looked over at her companion. "Edward?"

When he heard Bella ask for Edward Jasper could only shake his head. "No, it's Jasper."

Nodding, Bella leaned back against the pillows, her disappointment rolling off of her and almost overwhelming Jasper. Sighing as he experienced Bella's reaction to his presence, or at least the absence of Edward, Jasper stood up and sat on the bed across from Bella.

Unsure of what to say or do at the moment, Jasper merely sat there, reading Bella's emotions as she stayed in her spot, her eyes occasionally flickering around the room.

Suddenly Jasper stood up. "You must be hungry. I'll go get some food for you." Before Bella had a chance to protest Jasper was out of the room and walking downstairs to the kitchen that was actually stocked for a change.

Sitting in the unfamiliar room, Bella looked around and saw the outline of a lamp near her bed. Leaning across the bed, Bella fumbled around in the dark until she found the switch and turned on the lamp. The light that resulted from the action allowed for Bella to finally get a look at the room she was in and notice a few familiar objects that were placed around the unfamiliar room.

Clearly Esme had decorated this room for Bella over the past few hours when she was asleep and at school. Glancing around Bella saw an antique wooden dresser, a sitting area off to the side by the window, though one chair had been moved closer to the queen sized bed that felt like heaven courtesy of the feather mattress pad that was on top of it. What really caught Bella's eye at first was not the furniture, but the small touches that said that this room was actually hers – the small cactus that she had brought from Phoenix, a few pictures of family, and an old teddy bear that she had since she was a child.

Once Bella saw the bear sitting on the dresser she stood up and walked over to the piece of furniture, grabbing her prized possession. Hugging the bear close to her chest with one arm, Bella opened the dresser's drawers and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that some of her clothes had made the trip, though there were plenty of new ones courtesy of Alice.

Looking through the drawers, Bella soon found her favorite pair of pajamas – an old t-shirt that she had taken from Charlie and sweat pants. Taking out the two items Bella looked around the room and saw a door that would either lead to a closet or bathroom. Hoping for the latter, Bella walked across the room and was relieved to see that it was in fact a fully stocked and furnished bathroom.

After seeing to her human needs, Bella opted to change into her pajamas. While she was changing Bella caught sight of herself in the bathroom's large mirror. The image that Bella saw in the mirror was one that she barely recognized. Rather than the usual passive expression she wore Bella saw a girl whose skin was chalk white, thus making the dark circles under her eyes that much more pronounced. Framing that unfamiliar face was a mess of hair that was so disheveled that when Bella ran her fingers through it they got caught in multiple knots.

One by one Bella tried to work through the offending knots, ignoring the pain that accompanied constantly pulling at her hair. Even though she saw as her eyes became red from involuntary tears Bella continued her task, determined to accomplish her goal.

As Bella continued to pull at her hair Jasper returned to her room with a tray of food – a bowl of chicken soup and some crackers. Setting the tray down on the small table in the sitting area Jasper walked over to the closed bathroom door since he heard Bella's heartbeat coming from the other side.

Knocking lightly, Jasper spoke. "Bella?"

However, Bella did not respond to Jasper; she just kept pulling at her hair, hoping to make it perfect - or as close to perfect as she could get.

When Bella didn't respond after a second round of knocking Jasper slowly opened the bathroom door, not wanting to violate Bella's privacy. However, no protests came from Bella. Once the door was open Jasper's eyes quickly found Bella standing in front of the mirror, pulling desperately at her hair.

"Bella, stop it." Jasper said as he walked over to her.

Shaking her head, Bella kept going, working through a particularly difficult knot.

Between the frantic hair pulling, red eyes, and the large clothes that made Bella's already small frame look even smaller, more delicate, Jasper couldn't take it. Quickly closing the distance between Bella and himself, Jasper pulled Bella's hands from her hair and forced them down to her sides as he wrapped his arms around her. Bella struggled against Jasper's grasp but it was useless.

"Bella, I know it's difficult, but you have to calm down. You can't hurt yourself like this." Jasper said quietly as he relaxed his grip a little bit so it was more of a hug than an effort to restrain Bella.

Shaking her head, Bella looked at the mirror once again, taking in the sight of Jasper holding her against his chest, his large, strong frame overwhelming hers. Finally, Bella saw herself and just how evident her emotional pain was in not just her expression but overall appearance.

"I'm a mess." Bella muttered to herself after looking at the mirror for a while.

"Yeah, you kinda are." Jasper joked, hoping Bella's sarcasm wasn't completely crushed.

Luckily it wasn't and she let out a short laugh in response. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jasper replied, glad that Bella was speaking, if only a little bit. "Come on, Esme made you soup. You should have some before it goes completely cold."

Letting Jasper lead her out of the bathroom and over to the bed, Bella sat down against the pillows while Jasper quickly brought over the tray of food. Picking up the bowl, Bella had a small spoonful and the soup was still warm enough that it tasted and felt great as she ate it. Sighing a little in contentment, Bella had another spoonful and then another.

While Bella ate Jasper retrieved her bear from the bathroom floor and placed it next to her on the bed. Quickly, Bella placed the bear in her lap and then went back to eating the soup and crackers. Sitting next to Bella as she ate, Jasper carefully ran his hands through her hair, picking up where she left off, though he managed to do so with minimal pain.

Just as Bella was finishing off her bowl of soup Jasper finished with the last knot. Running his hands through Bella's now smooth hair, Jasper could feel just how calm Bella was now.

Looking over her shoulder at Jasper, Bella had a clear look of appreciation on her face. "Thank you."

Jasper merely nodded before he got up, taking the tray with him. Depositing the tray on the small table once again, Jasper turned around and looked at Bella, taking a moment to revel in how relaxed she now looked as she sat on the bed and held onto her bear.

"What?" Bella asked after feeling Jasper's gaze on her for a little too long.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jasper walked over to the bed and sat down across from Bella. "Just thinking about what's happened and that it was nice to see you so comfortable and almost content for a change."

Bella couldn't restrain herself and let out a quick snort in response. "Content?"

"Bella, you didn't see yourself that first day, you didn't see what I saw. Yes you felt it all, but seeing what all of those feelings did to you, what they caused you to do today, hell, just now, those are moments that I unfortunately will never be able to forget." Jasper explained as calmly as he possibly could so as not to upset Bella.

"Jasper…" Bella started but she couldn't finish her thought. As much as she wanted to what Jasper had just said there was nothing that seemed appropriate, nothing would sound right at that moment.

Feeling Bella's indecision, Jasper elaborated on his statement. "Bella, you've managed to worm your way into all of our still hearts and they all broke when we saw what Edward did to you." Pausing when he saw Bella flinch, Jasper moved closer to Bella. Sitting across from her, Jasper took one of Bella's hands in his and held it as he continued. "I know you weren't particularly close with some of us, particularly me, but we all view you as a part of our family and when a member of the family hurts we all do. You may have only been with us for a year, but you have changed this family, you've brought us even closer together."

"But I'm the reason why he's not here." Bella said, unable to bring herself to say Edward's name, which Jasper immediately noticed.

"No, you're not. He's not here because of what he did. While there may have been good intentions there, he hurt you and none of us will tolerate that. Do not blame yourself for anything that has happened because you have done absolutely nothing wrong." Jasper replied, correcting Bella and trying to ease her doubts.

At that point everything that Jasper had said really started to affect Bella. Sensing the change in Bella's emotions, Jasper waited and it wasn't long until a tear slowly moved down Bella's cheek. Wiping away the tear, Jasper then ran his hand through Bella's hair once again.

"I still don't know what I did to deserve this." Bella muttered as she got even more worked up.

"Bella, I told you, you did nothing wrong. Edward is an idiot for considering leaving you and a real jackass for even doing it." Jasper said, putting his hand on Bella's jaw to force her to look at him.

Biting her lip, Bella shook her head. "Not that, this. Being here with you, of all people, and having your whole family take me in right now."

"I told you, you made it into each and every one of our hearts and once that happens you're stuck with us. You're part of the family now Bella."

Leaning forward, Bella wrapped her arms around Jasper, awkwardly hugging him. Quickly repositioning himself and Bella, Jasper returned the hug.

"Thank you Jasper."

"You don't have to keep thanking me Bella."

"I do. I don't think I could have even gotten to this point without you. Thank you for finding me and taking care of me."

"I always will." Jasper promised, carefully squeezing Bella a little bit tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate you taking the time to review. I am so, so sorry that I didn't respond to too many of you. I have been super busy thanks to school and that is why this chapter took so long to get out. Unfortunately I was short on time and energy to work on this. Word of advice – don't try to balance a senior thesis (and other classes) with writing a fan fic. I'll try to get chapter six up quicker than this one, but I can't make any promises. Just know that if there's a gap between updates it's because I really cannot update, even if I want to.

Here Comes Goodbye

Chapter 5

_Previously…_

"_Thank you Jasper." _

"_You don't have to keep thanking me Bella." _

"_I do. I don't think I could have even gotten to this point without you. Thank you for finding me and taking care of me." _

"_I always will." Jasper promised, carefully squeezing Bella a little bit tighter._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Part of him already knows that Bella is his to love and protect now, Alice thought after she heard Jasper's promise to Bella. While she certainly did not want to eavesdrop on the conversation it was unavoidable when someone was speaking with Bella. Moments later Alice was overcome by a vision…

_"You knew, didn't you?" Jasper asked, forcing Alice to stop and face him as the stood in the woods. Needing to speak with Alice, Jasper accompanied her on a hunting trip, grateful for the opportunity to have some privacy to have the conversation that he had been itching to have for quite a while. _

_Alice simply nodded in response to Jasper's question, which was far from a satisfactory response for him. "Why the hell didn't you tell either of us? Or at least give us a hint as to what would happen?"_

_"I didn't want to force you two together. The situation was so complicated and I knew neither of you would react well if I just told you." Alice replied as she watched the frustration mount in Jasper's expression. _

_"Do you have any idea what this has done to me? To Bella? Damn it Alice, you know how much she has gone through and how fragile she still is and you didn't spare her the pain of agonizing over this situation between her and I? How could you do that to her?" Jasper questioned, unintentionally going for the low blow against Alice. _

_Taking a moment's pause, Alice calmed down and reminded herself that Jasper's words were fueled by emotion – his feelings for Bella and the confusion he felt over them still. "Jasper, the entire time I have remained silent my visions have always shown you and Bella happier than I have ever seen two individuals. When I considered telling either of you those visions would change and while there would be a short term gain the long term loss was one that I did not want you two to endure. Call it selfish, but everything I have done until this point was so you and Bella could have the strongest relationship possible." _

_"I could never call you selfish, never." Jasper quickly corrected. _

_"I know. Jasper, this hasn't been easy. At first I wanted my vision to be wrong, I did, but as I saw more of your future with Bella I realized that you and I had our time and that helped bring you to the person you are truly supposed to spend forever with – Bella." Alice said, her tone softening as she explained herself to Jasper. _

_With his anger crumbling quickly, Jasper ducked his head for a moment to look away from Alice's intense gaze. Every rational part of her body told Alice to leave Jasper alone with his thoughts, but her impulsive side won out. Closing the distance between herself and Jasper, Alice put a hand on his jaw, forcing Jasper to look at her again. _

_"Jasper, you have to stop worrying about whether or not it is right for you to feel what you do. Love cannot be controlled and you have to just go along for the crazy ride and please just trust me when I tell you that you and Bella will share so much love, so much more than you already feel for the other. You have my full blessing to listen to what your heart has been all but screaming to you about for the past few weeks. As for what Edward will think, well, he doesn't warrant all of your concern. Any time you doubt that remember what brought you and Bella together and there is your answer."_

_Shaking his head in disbelief, Jasper quietly replied. "I'll always love you Alice. You gave me my life back all of those years ago and now you're giving me my heart back too." _

_"No, I'm not, because I never completely got it Jasper." Alice corrected. _

_"Alice…"_

_"No." Alice quickly said, cutting Jasper off. "There was always a part of your heart that you kept guarded up until now, up until you opened up to Bella. She is the one that you are meant to be with." _

_With words failing him Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice, hugging her as close to him as possible as he let his power take over so Alice could feel Jasper's love and appreciation for her at that moment. _

Well, I better start getting used to the prospect of being single, Alice thought to herself as she emerged from her vision, finally feeling a sense of peace with the situation. With her new relaxed state Alice focused on just when she and Jasper would break up so she could have a bit of a warning and time to prepare.

Meanwhile, back in Bella's room, Bella moved to lie down on the bed, curling up on her side to face Jasper. "Tell me a story, something about you." Bella requested, wanting a diversion from her thoughts but to also get to know Jasper a little better.

Lying down next to Bella, Jasper replied. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything." Bella replied.

Taking a moment to think, Jasper wrapped his right arm around Bella and pulled her against him, resting her head on his chest. Feeling how calm Bella was, Jasper suddenly got an idea.

"Well, when I was a kid my favorite toy was actually a pair of my dad's boots." Jasper revealed, glancing down and seeing an amused look on Bella's face. "For as long as I could remember he had those boots and once I was able to walk I would search around the house for those boots. Once I found 'em I'd put 'em on and those damn things just about covered my whole legs they were so big. I'd toddle around in those things and the moment my mother saw me should would let out this great laugh and smile from ear to ear. Hearing that laugh, my dad would come inside and see me and let out a laugh of his own. Then he would get down on all fours and my mom would set me on his back and he'd pretend to be a horse and I'd be a strong, tough cowboy just like my dad. The following Christmas my parents had saved up enough to get me my own pair of boots but I refused to wear them; it just wasn't the same as wearing his. But once they started hiding all of my dad's boots I had to put mine on and damn did I wear those boots out. By the time my mom finally took 'em away they were so worn that I could feel the smallest pebble underneath my foot. Ever since then I've worn boots almost all of the time." Jasper concluded.

Looking down, Jasper saw that Bella's eyelids were growing heavy and her breathing was starting to even out. Running his hand up and down Bella's arm, Jasper started a new story but didn't get very far since Bella was soon fast asleep once again. Relaxing against the pillows, Jasper kept his arm around Bella as she slept.

The following day followed the basic pattern that Jasper and Bella had established on Monday. Opting to stay in bed all day, Bella only left the comfort of her spot when absolutely necessary. Joining Bella on the bed was Jasper, who continued to tell Bella stories from his childhood and by the late afternoon he had managed to coax a few stories out of Bella. Once that occurred Jasper started to have hope in Bella's recovery because her eyes lit up the moment she started talking about her adventures with Renee.

While some of the family members did stop in and check on Bella, the Cullens primarily left Bella alone with Jasper since she was responding well to him. As much as Emmett wanted to bound into Bella's room and do whatever he could to make her feel better Alice and Rosalie managed to change his mind. Alice and Esme continually reminded the others, and themselves, that Bella simply needed time to heal and left the hard work to Jasper.

However, there was one complication with the rhythm that Bella had fallen into – Jasper's need to hunt. At first he left when Bella slept but after returning one night to an agitated Bella that option was quickly discarded. Instead Emmett and Rosalie brought back animals for Jasper to quickly drain and satisfy his thirst. While everyone's fears about Jasper going after Bella substantially decreased after the day he brought her back from the woods no one, particularly Jasper, wanted to risk him losing control around Bella. When possible Jasper indulged in a quick meal, with each little bit gradually amounting to enough to suppress the burn in his throat.

Over the rest of the week the family noted definite progress in Bella's condition as she moved past telling stories to actually speaking with Jasper, really engaging in conversations with him. By the weekend Bella was leaving her room for meals and eating downstairs in the kitchen. Not wanting to crowd Bella those who joined her would vary, but with one constant presence – Jasper.

When Sunday finally rolled around there was a palpable tension in the Cullen house, though Bella didn't notice. Lost in her own thoughts about going back to school – again – the next day, Bella didn't realize just how tense the Cullens were. Even Alice was feeling anxious since she couldn't definitively see how the next day would go since it was all dependent on Bella's emotions. Feeling his family's anxiety, Jasper made sure to keep Bella in her room all day, telling her more stories from his human life. While Bella listened, nodding when appropriate, she was pretty quiet throughout the day as she listened to Jasper's recollection of his time in the army.

The two were only interrupted that evening when Esme came upstairs with a tray of food for Bella. Setting the tray on the side table, Esme walked over to the bed and sat down next to Bella.

"How are you feeling?" Esme gently asked, taking Bella's hand in hers.

Bella merely shrugged in response at first. "I know I have to go back and that the sooner I do the easier it will be to deal with everyone but I don't want to actually go through that." Bella revealed to Esme and Jasper.

"If you feel that you don't want to stay or can't have Alice call me and I will be there as quickly as possible to pick you up." Esme immediately replied, her stern tone negated by the love that her statement revealed.

Nodding, Bella spoke. "Thank you. Hopefully I can make it through one day."

"You will. Alice will help you and each day will get a little bit easier." Esme offered as encouragement.

Bella simply offered a small smile and nod in response to Esme's statement. Sensing that the conversation was over, Esme leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead before smoothing back her hair. "Enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you." Bella replied.

Moments later Esme was gone and with a sigh Bella pushed herself off of the bed and walked over to the small sitting area. Pulling one of the chairs close to the table, Bella picked up the fork on the tray and started to eat the portion of spaghetti that Esme had made for her. Once the first bite was in her mouth Bella couldn't help but let out a satisfied moan. While Esme may not have eaten real food in decades she still knew her way around a kitchen.

"That good?" Jasper asked as he settled into the seat across from Bella. Receiving a vigorous nod in response from Bella, Jasper couldn't hold back the chuckle that leapt out of his throat.

Taking a moment to swallow, Bella looked over at Jasper. "No laughing. Besides, I doubt that you don't make any noises when you have a particularly good meal."

"You got me there." Jasper assented with a slight nod.

With a satisfied smile Bella returned to her meal and quickly ate the spaghetti, relishing every bite. As Bella ate Jasper couldn't resist watching her, reading her emotions as she enjoyed such a simple act.

After a few more minutes, Bella put the fork down on her plate, then sat back and sighed.

"Are you really worried about tomorrow?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence.

Sighing once again, Bella looked at Jasper. "Yes."

Moving his chair closer to Bella, Jasper leaned forward, his elbows resting on his legs. "Bella, if I didn't think you could make it through the day I would not let you go, you must know that."

"This isn't about you letting me go." Bella quickly replied.

While Jasper didn't intend to, his response had struck a nerve with Bella. One of the things that Bella never got used to with Edward was his need to control the situation and his great sense that it was his job to protect Bella. Those feelings and the actions they caused smothered Bella during her relationship with Edward. Over the week, with all of the time that she had to think, that was one of the few conclusions that Bella had come to. In one respect, Edward loved her, but the way in which he demonstrated that only brought tension to the relationship and pushed what Bella had wanted out of the relationship.

Sensing Bella's frustration and even a bit of anger, Jasper carefully clarified his previous statement. "Bella, I'm sorry if you think I am trying to control what you do. I merely want what is best for you and above all else for you to stop hurting because you do not deserve what you have been put through. That is why I said that I would not let you go unless I felt that a part of you is ready."

Sighing, Bella replied. "I know you didn't mean it that way, it's just difficult. I was so used to Edward making decisions for me. I don't even know why I put up with it."

"Love makes you do some crazy things." Jasper offered as a simple response.

Bella couldn't hold back a short laugh. "Yeah, like leave the person you supposedly love abruptly."

"Bella, I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault that he did what he did."

"It is though." Jasper replied, continuing before Bella had a chance to protest. "If I hadn't lost control on your birthday none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be going through all of this, he would still be here making you happy. I'm the reason that you two are no longer together Bella."

"Yeah, well, maybe it's for the best." Bella mumbled after a moment.

Stunned, Jasper took a second to recover. "What do you mean?"

Running her hand through her hair, Bella shifted in the chair and faced Jasper. "I haven't thought about nothing these past few days. You of all people should know that. All of that time to think about my time with Edward," Bella said, pausing, "that time allowed me to come out of the love-crazy daze I was in and really analyze our relationship. It was so intense from the start and we were and still are really inexperienced and ultimately things weren't as great as I thought they were."

"Bella, you can't doubt what you and Edward had. I felt what you two felt for each other and those feelings of love were quite strong." Jasper carefully replied, though a part of him was glad that Bella was able to gain a little bit of perspective regarding the relationship.

"Yeah, how much of that was puppy love? How much wasn't love for the situation? I know I loved him, part of me still does, but another part of me can't think of him the same way." Bella confessed.

"Of course you can't Bella and no one expects you to after what he did to you. But you can't also forget the times when you two were just lost in your own world because of your feelings. You can't just write off the better times you two had."

Shaking her head, Bella pushed her chair back and walked away from Jasper. Pacing by the foot of her bed, Bella folded her arms across her chest and muttered to herself. At first her muttering was true nonsense but that it started to form coherent phrases. Still seated in his chair, Jasper kept his gaze on Bella and listened to her rambling thoughts.

"What am I saying? Of course I love Edward. He was all I could have ever asked for in a boyfriend and more. He cared for me so much, was always there for me. But he was _always_ there, always taking control. But it was because of how he feels for me and just wanting to protect me since I'm just a stupid, clumsy, breakable human. What was I thinking when I thought I was enough to be with him? We're such opposites…"

At that point Jasper quickly moved across the room and stopped Bella. "Bella, stop right there. Don't you ever tell yourself that you weren't good enough to be with Edward. That's so incredibly foolish for you to even think that let alone believe it to be true."

"Don't lie to me Jasper. That is _not_ what I need right now."

"I'm not lying to you Bella."

"You are!" Bella yelled, stepping closer to Jasper. "I have never been good enough for Edward!"

Clenching his jaw, Jasper pulled Bella against him, locking his arms around her. "Never, _ever_ say that again."

Shaking her head, Bella pushed against Jasper, futilely pushing against his chest. "It's true! I was a fool for thinking I should be with him, let alone that we actually had a future."

"How can you say that Bella? How?" Jasper asked.

Pushing against Jasper, Bella finally managed to break away from his embrace. Stepping away from Jasper, Bella gestured to herself before looking at Jasper. "Look at me. I'm this horribly average human girl and Edward is so intelligent, talented, and far more attractive than I will ever be. Nothing about us works. Nothing!"

"Bella, you don't see what Edward saw, what we all see when we look at you."

"A test of willpower?" Bella quickly spat out, crossing her arms across her chest.

Taking a moment, Jasper slowly inhaled then exhaled. "Bella, you may consider yourself to be average but you are far from it. You are a truly beautiful girl, inside and out. Excuse the cliché, but it's true. Bella, you are one of the most naturally beautiful people that I have ever met." Jasper said softly as he slowly moved closer to Bella, who was all but shaking from all of the emotions that were coursing through her system.

"You're just saying that to try and make me feel better." Bella replied, briefly glancing at Jasper before diverting her eyes.

"Bella, I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it to be true. I may have the ability to manipulate emotions, but I will never lie to you to make you feel better." Jasper explained as he stepped even closer to Bella, gently placing his hand on her cheek and forcing eye contact.

Biting her trembling lip, Bella finally asked the question that had been on her mind for a week. "If that's not it then why did Edward leave me?"

When Bella's voice broke at the end, Jasper mentally cursed Edward once again. "Because my brother's a damn fool." Jasper quietly replied before hugging Bella, wrapping his arms around her just before she let loose another wave of tears.

Jasper simply stood and held Bella for a while, occasionally murmuring reassuring statements, but primarily he was just there for her. Once Bella started to calm down a little bit Jasper guided her over to the bed. Tucking her under the covers and grabbing her old bear, Jasper then took his usual spot next to Bella, who promptly curled up against him.

"It's not that you weren't good enough for Edward, he wasn't good enough for you Bella. Any guy who doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you in his life isn't good enough for you." Jasper quietly said as he felt Bella starting to relax as sleep started to overcome her.

Shifting against Jasper's side, Bella hugged him a little bit tighter. "Thanks Jasper."

Jasper merely leaned down and kissed the top of Bella's head in response, smoothing her hair back after he did. Lying next to Bella, Jasper stayed there long after Bella had gone to sleep so as not to disturb her. Only when he was certain that Bella was lost in a deep sleep did Jasper quickly removed himself from his spot on the bed.

Leaving the room, Jasper walked down the hall to his and Alice's room. Once inside Jasper quickly went over to his closet and dug through the racks of clothes and a few piles of boxes until he found the box that he was looking for. Pulling the brown box out to the middle of the closet, Jasper tore open the tape and pulled out a pair of old, well-worn boots from the box. Looking at the old shoes with a wistful smile, Jasper then put the box back and walked down the hall to Bella's room.

Sensing how calm Bella still was Jasper sat down in a chair and went to work on pulling apart the boots and soon there was a pile of strips of leather on the table in front of Jasper. Pausing for a moment, Jasper thought about exactly what he wanted to do with the leather strips and soon went to work on braiding and weaving the material together.

Once his work was completed Jasper disposed of the excess material and then carefully returned to his spot next to Bella. Situating himself next to Bella, Jasper was mildly surprised when Bella shifted in her sleep so she had one arm draped across Jasper.

The hours passed and soon the sun was rising and it was time for Bella to wake up for school. Running his hands through Bella's hair, Jasper spoke quietly. "Bella, it's time to wake up."

Mumbling her disapproval, Bella buried her face against Jasper's side. "Don't wanna."

"I'm sorry, but you have to."

Emitting a grunt of frustration Bella tossed off the covers and walked over to the bathroom so the shower could wake her up and she could start getting ready for the day. Once Bella was in the bathroom Jasper quickly left and went downstairs so Esme could start preparing her breakfast and to also give her a degree of privacy. However, before he left Jasper made sure to grab the leather bracelet that he had crafted for Bella last night.

Putting his hands in his pockets once he was in the kitchen Jasper felt the strips of leather and only hoped that Bella would like what he had made.

"For some reason I doubt that's enough for Bella." Jasper commented when he saw everything that Esme was making. One pan had eggs, another had bacon, a skillet with pancakes, and in the stove were cinnamon rolls.

"Today's going to be tough and she can pick and choose what she wants." Esme explained as she flipped a pancake perfectly.

"She'll enjoy it. Seeing this almost makes me wish I could eat." Jasper revealed, surprising Esme.

"Well you could, but I doubt this would taste very good coming back up." Esme joked in response to which Jasper let out a small laugh.

Jasper stayed in the kitchen with Esme, helping when possible, but otherwise just keeping her company until Bella came downstairs. Sure enough after fifteen minutes Bella came downstairs in a pair of well-worn jeans, sneakers, and a plain dark green long sleeved shirt.

Stepping into the kitchen, all of the smells of the food hit Bella and she smiled. "Thanks Esme. This is too much."

"It was my pleasure. I never realized how much I missed cooking until last week. Eat what you want and don't worry about leftovers." Esme said, pulling out a chair at the island for Bella.

Sitting down, Bella took a second to look over the spread in front of her before she selected a cinnamon roll and piled some eggs onto her plate. Biting into the cinnamon roll, Bella let out a content sigh as she enjoyed the pastry. Hearing the response, Esme laughed a little bit before leaving the kitchen, leaving Bella with Jasper.

Once Esme was gone Jasper mentally thanked his family for being smart enough to give Bella some space that morning. Sitting next to Bella, Jasper reveled in the comfort that Bella was feeling at the moment.

After a few minutes Bella set down her fork and leaned back in her chair. "That was so good."

Pausing a moment, Jasper relayed Esme's response. "Esme says she's glad you enjoyed it."

"Thanks Esme!" Bella said in response, getting used to the fact that they could hear her throughout the house.

Pausing for a few moments, Jasper spoke. "Before Alice whisks you off to school there's something I want you to have…"

Puzzled, Bella shifted to face Jasper and she watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something.

"I wanted to give you something for today, a good luck charm if you will, and well, here." Jasper said, holding out his hand and revealing the leather bracelet.

Taking in a sharp breath, Bella looked at the piece of jewelry. "Oh Jasper, it's beautiful. You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to."

"Thank you." Bella said before taking the bracelet. When Bella fumbled with the clasp Jasper intervened and soon the intricately woven leather bracelet was on Bella's left wrist.

Alice carefully chose that moment to announce her presence. "Bella, it's time to go."

Looking over at the doorway, Bella saw Alice standing there, holding her backpack. Sighing, Bella nodded. "Let's get this over with.

Stepping forward, Jasper gave Bella a quick hug. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Bella said after Jasper pulled away. Walking over to Alice Bella grabbed her backpack. "All right, let's go."

"Don't worry Bella," Alice said, taking Bella's hand and leading her outside, "today is going to be a good day. Trust me."

Following the two women, Jasper held back a smile when he felt Bella's anxiety wane a bit in response to Alice's revelation. "See you two later." Jasper said, standing in the front doorway as the two walked down the stairs.

Turning around after she safely reached the ground Bella waved goodbye to Jasper – already a huge improvement from her previous effort to go back to school and settle into a normal routine. At that point Jasper couldn't hold back his smile as he returned the gesture and waved goodbye to Bella and Alice.

Once the two were out of sight Jasper went inside and over to the kitchen to clean up, but saw Esme was already there, packing leftovers into Tupperware so she could bring them to the hospital for some of the nurses to enjoy.

"You should probably go hunt." Esme suggested, to which Jasper immediately nodded.

"I am getting pretty tired of the rabbits that Emmett has been bringing back for me." Jasper replied with a grimace.

"Go try and find a bear to spite him." Esme said and she and Jasper could immediately hear Emmett's protests from upstairs.

"Good idea mom." Jasper said before taking off and running into the woods.

"It's Jasper hunting time!" Emmett bellowed, hurrying down the stairs after his brother, Esme simply standing back and laughing at the antics of her sons.

While she feared that the situation with Edward would tear apart the family it had actually brought them all much closer together, particularly Jasper. Yes, Jasper had always been considered to be part of the family, but now he truly was one of the Cullens, interacting with them as never did before. Bonding over their desire to protect Bella, Jasper and Emmett had struck up a relationship more akin to being brothers than their prior one and it pleased Esme immensely that Jasper was finally opening himself up to the family and fitting into his role.

As for Bella, this whole episode made it clear to Esme and everyone that Bella was a part of the family. While they had all rallied to defend her from James, this situation was far different. Now Bella was another daughter in her and Carlisle's eyes, another sister for Emmett, Alice, and even Rosalie. And for Jasper, well, that was slowly playing itself out. Between what Alice had told her and what she observed, Esme noticed that the foundation for a great relationship between the two was being laid and that there was already a connection between the two. Jasper's actions and reactions were beyond Emmett's protective older brother instincts; there was a pull to Bella that Esme could only attribute to love. For now it was platonic, but it was not difficult to see how that love would evolve.

"I hope this goes well." Esme commented to herself, lost in thought.

"You hope what goes well?" Rosalie asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Bella's recovery." Esme quickly replied, trying to cover her slip. However, Rosalie's arched eyebrow gave away that she wasn't buying Esme's story. Sighing, Esme sat down and motioned for Rosalie to join her.

Speaking very quietly in case Jasper came back sooner than expected, Esme explained herself. "Alice has had some visions involving Bella and Jasper and in those visions they are together."

"What?!"

"Rosalie, calm down, please. Now I know this is hard to hear, but according to Alice the relationship between them is the strongest one that she has ever seen. She even described it as saying that the love the two of them will ultimately feel for the other is stronger than my relationship with your father." Esme said, which immediately prompted the puzzle pieces to fall into place in Rosalie's mind.

"And because of these visions and what she's seen Alice is going to remove herself from the equation and allow for it to happen."

"Somehow Alice has made peace with it. She said that she never saw a long future with Jasper and this is why."

Taking a moment, Rosalie mulled things over. "If Alice is going to end things with Jasper it may be better for her to do it sooner rather than later. Is she going to tell them why?"

"No, she doesn't want to interfere. Those two are so sensitive that they need to figure things out on their own."

"You're right. And I can't believe I didn't see this before. They would be really good together. No offense to Alice, but personality wise it's a much better fit."

"Exactly." Esme said, relieved that Rosalie was so accepting of the news. "Just please don't say anything to Emmett."

"Oh I won't. He's horrible at keeping secrets and I agree with Alice, those two need to figure this out on their own."

Esme nodded in agreement. "Given how Bella's relationship with Edward went and even how Alice and Jasper's relationship started those two need to slowly realize that they belong together. She has already brought out a different side to him and to be honest, I feel like we're finally getting to know Jasper and have him be a part of the family. I want that continue, as selfish as that sounds. And I love having Bella here, even under the circumstances. Everything just feels right, just that much more complete."

"It does." Rosalie agreed. "That wall that Jasper's always had up has fallen a little bit. He finally feels like a brother. And Bella…oh Bella. I was so hesitant for her to know about us, but now, with all she has gone through and seeing how she just fits in with us, she was that last piece to the puzzle, it feels like the family's complete now because of her."

"Oh Rosalie." Esme said, her voice wavering before she leaned over and hugged her daughter.

For Alice and Bella the day actually managed to pass somewhat quickly. Sitting in the back of their various classes, the two simply sat there and let the time pass. During lunch Alice was careful to make sure she kept the conversation going or at least kept talking so as to prevent Bella's thoughts from wandering too much. The one thing that Alice did notice about Bella was that she kept playing with the bracelet on her left wrist – the bracelet that, in a vision, Alice saw Jasper make from one of the pairs of boots that he had retrieved from his parents' house after he was turned.

During the last period of the day Alice could see that Bella was growing anxious and by the time the bell rang Bella's things were in her bag and she was out of her seat.

"Hold on Bella, you can't go anywhere without me." Alice said, holding up her car keys to emphasize her point.

"I know, but can we please leave? I won't say anything about your speeding." Bella offered, which, for Alice, translated to 'I need to get the hell out of here and back to the house.'

"Deal." Alice said, taking Bella's hand and walking as fast as possible with Bella over to the parking lot. Carefully pulling out of the lot, Alice picked up the speed as soon as possible and before Bella could believe it she could feel the car taking the familiar turns of the Cullen's driveway.

Hearing the approaching car, Jasper jumped down to the first floor and hurried outside to wait for Alice and Bella. Moments later Alice had stopped in front of the steps and Bella soon got out of the car and smiled when she saw Jasper waiting for her.

"You survived." Jasper joked as Bella quickly walked over to him, not attempting to run since that would end up taking longer with her luck.

"I did." Bella replied, her smile widening before she closed the distance between her and Jasper and hugged him.

"I'm proud of you." Jasper whispered into Bella's ear as he returned the hug.

As Jasper and Bella hugged Alice parked her car in the garage and after she had pulled the key out of the ignition she was overcome by a quick vision.

"Tonight." Alice said to herself after she emerged from the vision.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note – Whoo, this one was finished a lot sooner than chapter 5. Just to warn you, it may not be what you expected, but this chapter is important, particularly in setting up the next one. As always, please review. I appreciate each and every one that I receive. Enjoy!

Here Comes Goodbye

Chapter 6

"Bella!" Esme said once Bella walked inside the house.

Smiling, Bella walked over to Esme, whose arms were held open, just waiting to hug Bella. "One day down." Bella said as she hugged Esme, relaxing in the embrace.

"One day down and I'm so proud of you for making it through the day." Esme replied, her grip tightening a little bit but not enough to hurt Bella.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled from outside, his loud footfalls rapidly approaching the house.

Unable to control herself, Bella laughed at Emmett's enthusiasm. Her laughter only intensified when Esme suggested that she brace herself.

Sure enough moments after Esme had pulled away from Bella, Emmett was sweeping her up into his arms. "You're finally home!"

"Yes and if you don't stop spinning me around I'm going to puke." Bella replied as she started to feel the effects of Emmett spinning around in a circle as he hugged Bella.

Immediately Emmett stopped spinning and held Bella as still as possible. "Sorry."

"It's all right, just try and not do that again. Ever." Bella requested after taking a few deep breaths to reorient herself.

"Deal." Emmett agreed before setting Bella down on her feet. "Better?"

Bella nodded once in response, though she internally regretted the decision. Sensing Bella's discomfort, Jasper stepped closer to her in case Bella lost her balance.

"Maybe not. Sorry Bella." Emmett apologized once again, to which Rosalie smacked his arm. "What? I was happy to see her. It's not a crime to hug your sister."

"No, but it's stupid to spin your sister so fast she can't see straight." Rosalie replied before looking at Bella once again and also to Jasper, taking in how the two interacted now that Esme had told her about Jasper and Bella's future.

"I'll be okay. I should probably just go lie down." Bella replied as she tried to focus on Rosalie as she spoke to her.

"Close your eyes." Jasper gently ordered, to which Bella immediately complied. Scooping Bella into his arms, Jasper carefully yet quickly carried her upstairs and brought Bella to her room, depositing her on the bed.

"Thanks." Bella replied as she lied back against the cushions.

"No problem." Jasper said, sitting on the bed next to Bella. "So, how'd your day go?"

"All right. Just kinda sat there for each class, but it wasn't as awkward as last week." Bella replied, her hand once again going to her bracelet.

Taking note of Bella's actions, Jasper couldn't help but smile. "Like the bracelet?"

Puzzled, Bella looked down and saw that she was playing with the bracelet that Jasper had given to her that morning. "Oh, yeah, of course. I didn't realize I was even doing that. I guess I just got used to it."

At that it was Jasper's turn to be confused.

"I uh, I kept playing with it all day long." Bella explained, looking away as she felt her cheeks start to turn pink.

"Well, then I'm glad that it helped you through the day." Jasper replied, his smile growing just a little bit.

Sitting in her room with Jasper it didn't take long for Bella to relax and for her dizziness to subside. Giving Bella a few minutes, Jasper shifted the conversation. "How much work do you have to do to catch up?"

Groaning as she thought about school, Bella tried to remember what assignments she had been given earlier that day. "More than I have the time for."

"Don't worry, I'll help you get it all done."

"Jasper, you don't have to." Bella rebutted as she sat up and shook her head in protest.

"Bella, I've been through high school more than enough times that this won't be a problem. Hell, we all have so if you start to really fall behind tell us and we'll help you." Jasper explained, knowing Bella would be unable to combat the logic of his statement.

"Thank you." Bella finally replied, giving in.

"I'll be right back." Jasper said before leaving to retrieve Bella's backpack. However, Jasper didn't have to go far since someone, probably Alice, had set Bella's bag right outside of her bedroom door. Walking back into the room and over to the bed, Jasper deposited the bag on the bed and he and Bella soon went to work on her school work.

Luckily, with Jasper's help, Bella was able to get through her work pretty fast and the once daunting pile of work was almost gone. Closing her textbook and notebook, Bella pushed the objects off to the side. "That's enough for today."

"Dinner time?" Jasper asked after glancing at the clock on Bella's side table.

"Dinner time." Bella replied with a nod, eager to see what Esme had prepared for her that night.

Quickly removing the books from Bella's bed, Jasper stood up and followed Bella downstairs to the kitchen. While the scent of chicken parmesan was hardly appetizing for Jasper, Bella's mouth was all but watering as a result of Esme's latest meal.

"This smells amazing Esme." Bella said as she looked at the tray of chicken parmesan.

"Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells. And hopefully your father likes chicken." Esme added, prompting Bella to quickly look up and at Esme.

"Dad's coming over?"

"Yes. He's driving down the road right now." Esme replied, glad to see Bella's pleased reaction at the news of Charlie's visit.

"But what about you? You don't eat…" Bella stated, confused and worried about how dinner was going to go.

Looking over at Jasper, Esme motioned for him to explain that one. "Well, it's not that we don't eat…we just prefer not to since the food just sits there until we get rid of it." Jasper delicately tried to explain so Bella didn't lose her appetite.

"You don't have to do this. I don't want all of you going through that for me." Bella quickly replied, looking over at the rest of the Cullens who had drifted into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it Bella. We're happy to keep up appearances for Charlie if that means we get to keep you with us." Emmett supplied, to which everyone nodded in agreement.

Looking at everyone, Bella spoke. "Thank you. Ugh, that is really a gross thing to thank people for."

Jasper couldn't help but chuckle in response and a few of the others followed. However, everyone was soon distracted by the sound of Charlie's approaching footsteps. Rosalie and Esme worked on transporting the food to the dining room, which Bella only then noticed had been set for dinner. Carlisle walked over to the front door to let Charlie in while everyone else made their way over to the dining room.

Once Bella heard Charlie's voice she hurried through the house to greet him. Smiling, Bella all but launched herself at her father. Surprised, Charlie wrapped his arms around Bella, hugging her.

"I've missed you Bells." Charlie said as he held onto Bella.

"I've missed you too dad. I'm glad you're here." Bella replied before pulling away from Charlie.

Even from his spot in the dining room Jasper could feel Charlie's relief at Bella's much improved state. Refocusing his thoughts, Jasper looked at the meal that Esme had set out and dreaded what was about to come, though, as was previously explained, it was for a great reason.

Glancing around the table, Jasper was a little surprised to see that Alice had opted to sit next to Rosalie, who was next to Emmett, leaving Carlisle and Esme at opposing ends of the table and one side empty. Standing by Esme's chair, Jasper waited for Bella and Charlie to join everyone in the dining room.

"Wow, this is a fancy spread." Charlie commented once he noticed the dining room.

"I thought we could all enjoy a nice meal right now." Esme replied, to which Charlie nodded.

Taking the empty chair next to Carlisle, Charlie sat down and Bella followed his lead, taking the seat between Charlie and Jasper. Once Bella's chair was pushed in all the way Jasper sat down next to Bella.

"Charlie, Bella, you two have first pick since you're our guests." Esme said, taking charge of the dinner.

Picking up the plate of chicken, Jasper held it for Bella while she made her pick and then passed it to Charlie. From there the plate circulated around the table and Bella tried to not laugh when she saw the face that Rosalie made when she selected her piece.

Throughout dinner the Cullens did their best to keep the conversation going and avoid having to eat the food that was in front of them. Unfortunately, they all had a little bit to keep up appearances. When Bella stopped and took a sip of water she made the mistake of looking across the table at Emmett and saw the look of utter disgust that was on his face as he swallowed a piece of chicken. Laughing, Bella started to choke on the water that she had just ingested.

Slapping his hand on Bella's back a few times, Charlie waited and soon Bella's coughing subsided. "You okay there Bells?"

"Yeah, just temporarily forgot how to drink." Bella replied, earning a little chuckle out of her father.

The rest of the meal passed without incident and glancing at the Cullens, Bella could easily tell that they were all experiencing some discomfort. Wanting to help them out a little bit, Bella turned her attention to Charlie. "Well dad, I'm glad you came by, but I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for dinner, it was wonderful Esme." Charlie said, glancing down the table to Esme, who smiled and nodded in response.

"Here, I'll walk you out." Bella offered, pushing back from the table and waiting for Charlie to do the same.

"It was good seeing all of you again." Charlie said with a wave to the Cullens before following Bella out of the dining room and over to the front door.

Pausing at the door, Charlie hugged Bella. "So you're doin' good here?"

Bella nodded in response. "I am. It's still tough, but they're helping me through it all."

"Good, good. Well, you know how to reach me if you need me." Charlie said before opening the front door.

Bella nodded. "I'll see you soon dad."

"Bye Bells." Charlie said before walking outside and over to the cruiser. Once Charlie was inside the car Bella offered a final wave and then she shut the front door. However, she stayed in her spot for her next statement. "He's gone, but wait until I'm out of earshot to get rid of dinner."

"Hurry up Bella." Emmett yelled back in response.

Going up the stairs as quickly as she could, Bella retreated down the hallway and once she was in her room Bella grabbed a pair of headphones. Holding the headphones in her hands, Bella spoke, raising her voice a little bit. "All right."

Quickly Bella put on her headphones and turned up the music, which luckily drowned out the sound of six vampires throwing up all of the human food that they had just consumed. With her headphones firmly attached, Bella set out about organizing her room a little bit and then she grabbed a pair of pajamas and changed. Going into the bathroom, Bella brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got ready to settle into bed for the night.

When Bella was done she wasn't surprised to see Jasper in his usual chair in her room. Pulling her headphones off, Bella spoke. "Everyone finished with dinner?"

Leveling Bella with a playful glare, Jasper nodded. "As gross as that was, it was entertaining to see Carlisle get rid of the food. That is something I never thought I'd see."

Bella shivered as she cringed in response to Jasper's statement. "That's something I never want to see, from any of you."

"Hopefully you won't. We'll have to figure something out if Charlie keeps coming over." Jasper said, even though he didn't know if there really were any other options.

"Sorry you all had to go through that." Bella said, sitting down across from Jasper.

"Bella, it's fine. We all volunteered to do that. While it may not be the most pleasant thing for us to experience, it's not that bad. Plus it was worth it if it helped you a little bit."

"I still would prefer to have you avoid doing that again." Bella insisted.

At that point Jasper opted to just give in and let Bella win. "All right, we'll avoid family dinners when possible."

"Good."

"So, did you like the surprise that we arranged for you?" Jasper asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Bella immediately nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. It was nice to Charlie again. I feel bad that I'm choosing all of you over him, but I don't want to go back there, not yet."

"Why are you so reluctant to go home?" Jasper asked, his curiosity piqued.

Sighing, Bella took a moment to think about her response. "As weird as it will sound, I associate my house with Edward more than this house. I just spent so much more time with him there; stronger memories are tied to that house. Not all of which are memories I want to have…"

"Then don't worry about staying here as long as you need to. Charlie agreed for you to stay here as long as you felt it was necessary and as long as you keep seeing him I doubt that he will have too much trouble dealing with your altered living arrangements. It's impossible to say no to you when you want or need something." Jasper replied, prompting Bella to redirect her gaze as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"I know he wants me to be as happy as possible but I can't help but feel bad that I feel better here, with all of you, than at home with my father."

"But Bella, you and Charlie don't have a traditional relationship. You two care for one another, but because of all of the geographic distance there used to be between you two there's this emotional block, more than Charlie's discomfort with openly conveying his emotions, that separates you two. While you're working on your relationship, it's far from a perfect one and you cannot blame yourself for that. The two of you are doing the best you can and so far it has been working well for you and you have managed to form a strong relationship with your father, perhaps stronger than you realize."

Wiping away a tear that had managed to escape, Bella swallowed down a sob and cleared her throat before she spoke. "How do you know all of this?"

"I told you, I pay attention. Not just to how you're feeling, but interacting with others, how you act when you talk about someone. I'm the silent, observant, borderline creepy type." Jasper explained, tossing in the joke at the end to try and lighten the mood.

"I'd substitute creepy with perceptive." Bella replied as she regained control of her emotions.

"Thanks."

The two continued to talk for a little while but when Bella started to yawn Jasper insisted that she go to bed. Settling in under the covers, Bella hugged her old bear and curled against Jasper, who was once again lying on top of the sheets.

Long after Bella had fallen asleep Jasper continued to lie next to her. However, he stood up after he heard Alice quietly say his name. Carefully, Jasper left Bella's room and walked down the hall to his and Alice's room. Walking inside, Jasper shut the door behind him and saw Alice standing by the window.

Immediately Jasper took note of Alice's posture and the feelings that were rolling off of her. "Alice, what happened? Is Bella…" Jasper asked, trailing off, not wanting to finish his second question.

Shaking her head, Alice refrained from replying, not quite ready to say what was on the very tip of her tongue. However, Jasper misinterpreted Alice's silence. Closing the distance between him and Alice, Jasper placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing Alice to look at him.

"Something's happened, I can feel how upset you are Alice. Just tell me what it is, please." Jasper requested, a subtle pleading tone in his voice.

"It's us." Alice finally quietly replied, glancing up into Jasper's eyes.

Confused, Jasper took a moment to try to piece together what Alice said and what he had felt from her. With such strong feelings of sadness, but an underlying tone of resolution Alice was clearly set in what was happening, but far from happy about it.

"Alice…what's going to happen to us?" Jasper hesitantly asked, not sure he wanted to hear Alice's response.

"Jasper, you have always trusted me, my visions, so please trust me when I say that I love you, I always will, but you and I cannot be together anymore. This will all make sense in time, but you have to figure the rest out on your own."

Tightening his grip on Alice's shoulders, Jasper could only stand there and stare at the woman whom he loved for so many years. "You can't just end our relationship like this Alice, you can't." Jasper ground out after a few moments pause.

"Jasper, I want to explain this all to you, but I don't want to influence your future, not with this, it is far too important. I have to do my small part and you will understand eventually, I swear."

"No, that's not good enough!"

"Jasper, stop! You're going to be so happy because of this, far happier than you ever were with me. Let me go, let us go." Alice pleaded, grabbing onto Jasper's waist and shaking him a little at the end.

With a resolute expression, Jasper quickly moved to wrap his arms around Alice's small frame, pulling her close to him. Feeling Alice's tight grip around his back Jasper relished the feeling of holding onto his wife.

"She will make you so happy. The love you two will have will be amazing." Alice finally said, standing on her tip toes as she spoke into Jasper's ear.

Hearing what Alice had to say, Jasper pulled her away in order to lean down and kiss Alice. Using his powers, Jasper poured all of the love he had for Alice into that kiss, not wanting to believe what she was telling him but knowing that there was no use in fighting Alice's visions.

Pulling away from Jasper, Alice looked up into his confused, hurt eyes. Raising her hand, Alice lightly stroked Jasper's cheek. "I promise, it will work out for everyone. Just trust everything to run its course. I love you, always will, but it will only be as a friend from now on. I'm sorry."

"Alice, don't do this, please."

But Jasper's words failed to stop Alice in her tracks, as she left him standing in their bedroom, looking at the spot where Alice had just been, still feeling her touch on his cheek, her lips on his.

After a few minutes passed Jasper emitted a low growl in anger, confusion, and pain. Needing to get away, Jasper jumped through the window that Alice had opened earlier. Once he was on the ground Jasper took off running, heading deep into the woods with no destination in mind.

As he ran Jasper couldn't help but think about what just happened. _I've always trusted Alice's visions but how could she do this? She of all people knows that her visions are subjective. Why does she trust this one so much? Why didn't she explain what she saw? _Then the all important thought leapt into Jasper's mind – _Who the hell was she talking about?_

With those thoughts swirling around his mind Jasper continued to run, only stopping when he reached the baseball field. Pausing for a moment, Jasper's eyes darted around the familiar land before he ran over to the waterfall, navigating the wet rock face until he was perched behind the crashing water, tucked into his own world as he dealt with what Alice had just said and did.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Bella was fast asleep and completely unaware of what was happening. After speaking with Jasper, Alice went downstairs and saw Esme and Carlisle waiting for her. Moments later the three were joined by Rosalie and Emmett, who was quite confused.

"What happens next?" Esme asked, breaking the tense silence.

Alice shook her head in response. "I can't see the immediate future since it's so dependent on emotion and how Bella and Jasper react to all of this."

"Wait, how Bella and Jasper react to what?" Emmett asked, tired of being the one person left out of the loop as to what was happening.

"I had a vision of Bella and Jasper, together."

"So, they've been with each other almost non-stop since he found her." Emmett replied, still not quit e understanding the great shift his family was enduring at that moment.

"Together, as in a relationship." Alice elaborated to which a momentary look of understanding appeared on Emmett's face, but that was quickly replaced by confusion.

"Just tell me everything you know and everything that has happened so far." Emmett requested in an effort to halt his mounting frustration.

"I've had numerous visions of the two of them together and what I have seen is just, it's amazing. Those two are going to fall in love and the relationship they have it's the greatest one I have witnessed in all of my years, even stronger than Carlisle and Esme's. But, the key to that is that the two have to figure out their feelings on their own. I just broke up with Jasper and I only told him that I was doing it for his future happiness."

Taking a minute, Emmett processed what Alice just told him. "So we're all supposed to stand by and watch those two as they figure things out?"

"Yes." Rosalie immediately answered in a firm voice. "I trust Alice when she says that this is what we have to do for Jasper and Bella. And think about it, those two – sorry Alice – those two need each other."

Alice simply nodded in agreement, letting everyone know that she had made peace with the situation. Through the aid of her visions and lots of time thinking about her relationships with Jasper and Bella, Alice realized that she was not losing anything or anyone. Her relationship with Jasper was changing, but he would always be in her life, always be someone she loved, and the same goes for Bella, who was truly her sister now.

"Jasper has changed over the past few days." Emmett said as he thought about what Rosalie said.

"We all have to make sure that we do not interfere with Bella and Jasper's future." Carlisle said as he finally joined the conversation. "This family is right on the brink of being complete and I do not want anything to jeopardize that."

"What about Edward?" Emmett asked, unable to control himself.

"We'll deal with him in time, but for now we will focus on Bella and Jasper." Carlisle replied, leaving no room for argument.

The following morning Esme handled the task of waking Bella up for school since Jasper still had not returned. For the time being the cover story was that Jasper went off to hunt, needing to go to a different location for his meals.

Not really paying attention to who woke her up, Bella headed into the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. Once she was dressed Bella grabbed her backpack and walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Esme had cut down the feast to a reasonable portion of banana walnut pancakes. Sitting down to eat, Bella quickly devoured the food, but breakfast didn't serve to completely distract her from her surroundings.

Pausing to drink some orange juice, Bella looked over at Esme. "Where's Jasper?"

"He had to go hunt." Esme replied casually since lying came far too easily for the Cullens.

Remembering that Emmett had previously supplied Jasper with food and that he had mentioned hunting yesterday while she was at school Bella didn't buy what Esme said. "He went yesterday."

"He intended to, but he and Emmett got caught up in fighting with and over a bear." Rosalie explained, leaning against the doorway.

That story was one that was a bit more believable in Bella's mind, though she was still upset that Jasper wasn't there and seemed to have just left without a word, note, anything. Offering a simple nod in response to Rosalie, Bella continued to eat her breakfast.

"She needs him." Rosalie said so quickly that Bella didn't hear anything.

Esme offered an almost imperceptible nod in return. "Hopefully he'll be home soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note – Y'all are getting spoiled by this chapter. I don't really know when the next one will be up since I have a few projects, particularly my thesis, to work on. So, to warn you all, there will probably be a gap until chapter eight is posted. Although, reviews do bring me back to working on HCG, so review and you just might get an update sooner rather than later.

Here Comes Goodbye

Chapter Seven

Going to school with Alice, Bella sat through each class, alternating between taking notes and sitting and playing with the bracelet that Jasper had made for her. During lunch Alice tried to mimic the previous day and keep the conversation going, but Bella was quieter.

_She's already affected by Jasper's absence. _Alice thought to herself as she paused for a moment before shifting the conversation to the essay that their English teacher had assigned during the previous period.

Bella made it through the rest of the day and once the final bell rang she rose from her seat quickly, ready to return to the Cullen home. Walking out to the parking lot Alice hoped that Jasper would be there when the two returned since it was quite clear that Bella wanted to see him again. Unfortunately Alice had not seen what would happen and she could offer nothing to Bella.

As she drove down the winding driveway Alice focused on the front of the house and was disappointed when she did not see Jasper waiting for them. Opting to park in the garage first, Alice walked inside the house with Bella and once inside Alice received confirmation from Esme.

"He hasn't come back yet." Esme quietly said to Alice.

"Should I tell her?" Alice asked in response.

"Do what you think is best." Esme replied before turning her attention to Bella. "How did today go?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "It was fine. Luckily they've moved on to talking about someone else or have just gotten better about it."

Frowning at Bella's tone, Esme stepped forward and hugged Bella. "Or they've realized that they're foolish for treating you the way they did."

Bella returned the hug, lightly wrapping her arms around Esme. "Thanks."

Esme simply squeezed Bella a little bit tighter before kissing the top of her head.

"I should get to work." Bella said, stepping away from Esme, her eyes flickering over to the stairwell before returning to Esme and Alice.

"Of course. Come downstairs when you're ready for dinner." Esme said, offering Bella a small smile.

Nodding, Bella walked upstairs and then down the hallway to her bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, Bella was disappointed when she didn't see Jasper sitting in her room. When he hadn't greeted her Bella had hoped that maybe he would be waiting for her upstairs, but there was no trace of Jasper in her bedroom. Sighing, Bella sat down on her bed and started to work on her homework, which proved to be a mediocre distraction. While she would concentrate for a little while, Bella's thoughts would eventually wander and cause her to wonder about Jasper.

_I know that their hunting trips sometimes last a while, but why now? Why wouldn't he just stay nearby? Why did he have to leave? Oh God, did I say something or do something to drive him away? Everyone's saying it's a hunting trip, but that just doesn't sound right. They're covering for him, they just don't want to tell me that he's left. _

Those thoughts and similar ones stayed with Bella as she tried to work, halfheartedly completing her assignments. Bella was so wrapped up in her work and thoughts that she didn't notice the passing time until Esme walked inside with a tray of food.

Looking at the clock, Bella saw that it was past 8:00. "Wow, I had no idea it was getting late."

"Don't worry. I made you some macaroni and cheese. I thought you could use some comfort food right now." Esme said as she passed the tray to Bella, setting it on her lap.

"Thanks." Bella said before taking the fork and eating some of the macaroni.

As Bella ate Esme opted to clean, first gathering the books off of Bella's bed and setting them on the side table. Going around the room, Esme picked up and cleaned when possible. Every so often Bella's eyes would flicker over to Esme, but she continued to eat her dinner in silence, though she noted that not only did Esme not make conversation, she was cleaning. Something was going on.

Not wanting to press, primarily because she did not want to hear what Esme might say, Bella opted to finish her dinner.

Noticing that Bella was finished, Esme crossed the room and took the tray from Bella. "I'll take care of this for you. Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks." Bella replied as she shook her head.

Offering Bella a small smile, Esme spoke. "All right. Have a good night Bella."

"You too."

Once Esme was gone Bella got up and changed before getting ready for bed. Once she finished Bella walked over to her side table and grabbed a book since she wasn't too tired. Lying down, Bella worked on reading _Mansfield Park_.

Eventually Bella grew tired and one minute she was reading, the next her eyes were closed and her book had fallen onto her stomach.

Over the course of the night Bella moved around a bit, unable to find peace even when she was asleep. Whenever Bella would say something in her sleep or toss around the Cullens would hear it and send glances to one another, though no one voiced what they were all thinking. _He needs to come home_.

Finally, once it was past 3 am and Bella was still restless, Carlisle grabbed his cell phone and dialed Jasper's number. Everyone listened as the phone rang and eventually went to voicemail.

"Jasper, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Alice, but we need to come home. Bella needs you."

Hanging up, Carlisle sent a look to everyone before retreating upstairs to his study. After Carlisle left Esme went to the kitchen, her new sanctuary, leaving Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Have you seen anything else about Bella and Jasper?" Emmett asked, growing tired of the emotional state of the household.

Alice shook her head in response. "There've been flickers, but it's still too early to see anything. He hasn't made up his mind about when he's coming back and until he does I won't see anything concrete."

"Just what did you say to him?" Rosalie asked since she had been out when Alice broke up with Jasper.

"That I needed to let him go because of a vision and that I saw him with a girl whom he'll be much happier with than he ever was with me."

"You told him why?" Emmett asked, confused since he had been instructed earlier to not say anything to Jasper or Bella about their future.

"I had to give him some sort of reason, there needed to be more than 'trust me.' I just said 'she,' so he still doesn't know who I was talking about." Alice explained.

However, Rosalie had her doubts about Alice's reasoning for what she said to Jasper. "Won't he figure it out though? Who else could it be?"

Alice quickly shook her head in response. "Right now, Jasper is stuck in protector mode with Bella. His feelings are still similar to Emmett's. My breaking up with him is part of the process of getting those two to open up to each other even more, rely on each other, and eventually fall for each other."

"So we have to just stand around and wait until Jasper decides to come back?" Emmett asked, even though he already knew the answer and didn't like it.

"I know it'll drive you crazy, but you can do this for Jasper and Bella. Remember, short term loss, long term gain. Bella may get upset now, but it'll be worth it in the end." Rosalie explained, calming Emmett and Esme, who was listening in from the kitchen.

Wednesday passed much the same as Tuesday had, though there was a noticeable drop in Bella's demeanor. The change only intensified as the day passed Wednesday turned into Thursday, Thursday turned into Friday. After Bella and Alice had left for school on Friday Emmett decided that he had had enough. Taking out his cell phone, Emmett called Jasper and once again the phone rang until it went to voice mail.

"Jasper, I know you're going through some stuff right now, but get your head out of your ass and come home. Bella…Bella needs you, all right? She's slipping again and none of us can help her the way you did."

Hanging up, Emmett called out for his wife. "Rose, I'm going Jasper hunting."

Leaping down to the first floor, Rosalie was almost immediately by Emmett's side. "I'm coming with you."

"Good luck." Esme called out before Emmett and Rosalie took off, trying to follow the trail that Jasper left the other day.

Friday dragged on for Alice since Bella was even quieter and more withdrawn than usual. By the end of the day there wasn't any enthusiasm in Bella when the final bell rang. Shuffling along behind Alice, Bella followed her out to the parking lot and over to the car. However, once the two were inside Alice made no effort to start the car.

"Bella, there's something you need to know." Alice started, getting Bella's attention.

Simply looking at Alice, Bella waited to hear what Alice had to say to her, bracing herself for what Alice may have seen.

"When Jasper left the other night it wasn't to go hunting."

"Figured." Bella muttered, her eyes flickering over to the window.

"Bella, he left because of me, not you. I broke up with Jasper." Alice explained, to which Bella immediately whipped her head to the side so she could look at Alice. "I never saw forever with Jasper and now is finally the time when we move on. I love him, always will, but there's someone else out there for him, for me."

"But you love him." Bella replied, her quivering voice betraying just how shocked, confused, and just affected she was by Alice's news.

"I do and I always will. Because of that I'm not going to keep him from happiness. You know I trust my visions Bella, they brought me to Jasper, the Cullens, you, I can't start ignoring them now, not with something and someone so important."

"But your visions change! You can't believe this one."

Masking her surprise at just how upset Bella was, Alice replied. "Not this one. I've seen so many visions of Jasper's future and I know that this is the right decision."

At that point Bella broke down. "If you two can't stay together, who can?"

Leaning across her seat, Alice hugged Bella. "Just because Jasper is no longer my partner does not mean I will love him any less. We were merely a part of the other's life and bringing each other to the point where we're supposed to be."

"Take me home." Bella requested after a minute.

When Alice pulled out of the parking lot and turned toward the Cullen home, Bella spoke. "My home, please."

Pulling over, Alice performed a u-turn as soon as possible and silently drove off toward Charlie's house. A few minutes later Alice pulled into the driveway and Bella got out of the car without a word. Once Bella was safely inside the house Alice left and sped across town to the Cullen home.

Walking inside, Alice was almost immediately greeted by Esme. "Where's Bella?"

"She asked me to take her home." Alice said flatly, still surprised by how Bella reacted to she and Jasper breaking up.

One look at the puzzled and hurt expression on Esme's face prompted Alice to explain. "After school I told her about Jasper and I."

"Did you tell her why…" Esme asked, concerned about what was and was not revealed to Bella.

"Just the basics, like with Jasper. She just got so upset, she couldn't believe that we broke up. For her it was almost a confirmation that love doesn't last as long as you think it will."

Sighing, Esme wrapped an arm around Alice, tucking her against her side. "Bella doesn't have the greatest examples of relationships, unfortunately. From the time she met you and Jasper she knew you two to be so in love and none of us questioned your relationship before. You two just fit together. Between Charlie and Renee, her and Edward, now you two, Bella's doubting the strength of relationships."

"But I did this so she could have a great one." Alice replied, almost whining as she struggled to rationalize all of her thoughts and visions.

"I know you did, we all know you did and one day, hopefully soon, Bella will know that too."

Walking into Charlie's house, the memories immediately hit Bella. Edward picking her up, moving around silently so Charlie remained unaware of his presence, spending the night with Bella, helping her flee James, then the most recent memory hit Bella – Edward leaving her. Stumbling as her emotions hit her as a result of the memory surfacing, Bella slowly made her way up the steps to her bedroom.

Once in the doorway Bella paused, looking out at her room. Somehow, in less than a month, her bedroom at the Cullen's felt more like her room than the room that she was looking at. The comfort that accompanied Bella's room at the Cullen's was sorely lacking.

Sighing, Bella walked over to her bed and after dropping her bag on the floor she tossed herself onto the bed, sprawling across the bed on her stomach, her eyes blankly staring out the window. From her spot Bella was able to watch as the already gray sky darkened and night settled over Forks. As night fell Bella was so lost in her own thoughts, her own world, that she didn't notice when Charlie came home.

Walking upstairs, Charlie noticed something in his peripheral vision. "Bella?" Charlie asked, quietly, before focusing his gaze and seeing his daughter's form on her bed.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled, concerned as to why Bella was suddenly home and lying still on her bed.

Hurrying into Bella's room, Charlie scooped Bella into his arms. "Bells, what's wrong? Is it Edward? Did he contact you? What happened?" Charlie asked, thinking of what could have spurred Bella's return and her state.

With Charlie pulling Bella back to the present, she responded by shaking her head. "Had to come home." Bella explained in a flat voice before shifting so she was curled against Charlie, her arms locked around his neck as he held her.

Not knowing what to say or do, Charlie simply sat there and held Bella as his mind tried to understand what was going on. Something had happened to change Bella, to reverse the progress that she had already made. _It must be that jerk Edward. He did something to her. He must have called her, _Charlie thought to himself as he held Bella.

Opting not to pry, Charlie sat with Bella for a little while until he could no longer ignore the rumbling of his or Bella's stomach. "I'm gonna go order a pizza for us Bella. Want anything special on it?"

Shaking her head, Bella disentangled herself so Charlie could stand up and go downstairs to call for the pizza. Giving Bella some space, Charlie only returned when the pizza had arrived. Following Charlie downstairs, Bella sat next to him on the couch, neither really paying attention to the TV.

Once Bella had finished her slice of pizza she went back upstairs, letting routine take over as she got ready for bed. After changing, Bella got into bed and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Rosalie and Emmett continued to search for Jasper. Between old scent trails and Jasper's haphazard hunting pattern it was proving quite difficult for the two to find their brother. After dawn broke and as the sun started to rise Rosalie picked up on a much stronger trail than before. Following the trail, Rosalie ran through the woods and only stopped when she saw Jasper burying the remains of his last meal.

"Jasper." Rosalie called out, to which Jasper quickly turned around and looked at his sister.

"Have you even thought about checking your damn phone this past week?" Emmett asked before Jasper had a chance to say anything.

"No, it's destroyed." Jasper replied. "Why?"

"It's Bella." Rosalie started and Jasper was immediately in front of her.

"What happened with Bella?" Jasper demanded, his eyes darting from Rosalie to Emmett.

"She's not doing too well." Rosalie gently replied, prompting Jasper to immediately take off running for the Cullen home.

Without a word to Emmett or Rosalie, Jasper continued running, reaching the house in a few minutes. Bypassing everyone else, Jasper ran inside and upstairs to Bella's room.

"She asked Alice to take her to Charlie's house after school yesterday." Esme explained to Jasper, who was standing in the middle of Bella's empty room.

Growling, Jasper turned around and saw the whole family standing out in the hallway. "That is the worst thing that you could have done. She's not ready to go back there, to all of the memories of Edward that are tied to that house."

"She was upset and insisted I take her home." Alice replied softly, glad that Carlisle was standing next to her since he had his arm supportively wrapped around her.

"That's not home for her!" Jasper quickly replied, stepping forward so he could navigate his way through his family.

"Jasper, stop." Rosalie said, halting him. "Look at yourself. If you storm over there now you'll frighten Bella if Charlie even lets you see her."

Looking down at himself Jasper had to admit that Rosalie had a point. After spending the past few days hunting and wandering around the woods Jasper's clothes were covered in tears and dirt and he had a crazed look courtesy of his out of control hair.

Stepping back, Jasper walked into Bella's bathroom, opting to shower there rather than the bathroom in his and Alice's room. Or his old room. _There's something that we have to figure out now._ Jasper thought as he stepped into the shower.

Once Jasper left to shower everyone moved away, with Esme going into Alice's room to retrieve some clothes for Jasper. "We need to work on a room for Jasper now." Esme commented to her family.

"Why bother?" Emmett asked, Rosalie slapping him before he could say anymore.

"My study can be converted." Carlisle offered, to which everyone looked at him since they knew how important having a separate study was to Carlisle.

"I can move some things into the bedroom and everything else can be put in storage. It's not like it is going to be a permanent change." Carlisle explained to everyone.

"I'll help you pack." Emmett offered, stepping forward and walking down the hallway with Carlisle.

Soon Jasper was finished showering and when he walked out of the bathroom he was not surprised to see a pair of jeans and a black sweater laid out on the bed for him to put on. "Thanks mom." Jasper said as he dressed.

Jumping downstairs, Jasper was about to leave when Esme called out to him. "Drive over there so Charlie doesn't get suspicious."

Agreeing with Esme's logic, Jasper grabbed the keys to his simple black BMW and ran over to the garage. Pulling out, Jasper drove as quickly as he could across town and to the Swan residence. Parking on the street, Jasper walked up to the front door and hoped that it wasn't too early and that he wasn't about to wake up Charlie by knocking on the door.

"Who the hell…" Jasper could hear Charlie grumble, though it sounded as if Charlie was already awake.

When the front door opened Jasper was greeted by a shocked Charlie. "Jasper. What are you doing here? And so early?"

"I wanted to see how Bella's doing. Unfortunately I was away for the past few days and I was quite surprised when she wasn't at our house this morning."

Stepping aside so Jasper could enter, Charlie shut the front door behind the young man. "She uh, she's still asleep. I gotta tell ya, I was surprised to see her here yesterday when I got back from work. I mean, it was nice to see her here again, but something wasn't right. The Bella that was here yesterday, that's not my Bells, that's not even the girl I had dinner with the other night." Charlie confessed, trusting Jasper since he was the one who found Bella, who he had always seen by Bella's side ever since Edward broke up with her.

Sighing, Jasper averted his gaze for a moment. "That would be my fault Chief Swan, and I am so sorry."

Confused, Charlie sat down in his recliner, motioning for Jasper to sit down across from him. "How is that your fault?"

"On Monday night Alice and I, we ended our relationship. It came as a great shock to me and I needed to get away. I went to one of the family's camping spots so I could take the time to think and I didn't think about how my absence would affect Bella; I should I have realized that it would cause a set-back." Jasper explained, the lie coming from him effortlessly.

Surprised by what he heard, Charlie didn't really know how to respond. Sensing Charlie's unease and confusion, Jasper spoke. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize that my sudden absence would affect Bella. I'm sure it caused unwanted thoughts of Edward's departure and that served to reverse the progress that she has made."

"Don't compare yourself to your brother." Charlie said, his eyes locking on Jasper. "What Edward did, I'll never forgive that boy for leaving Bella like he did, causing her all of this pain. But you helped her, you found her and the other night at dinner, I saw Bella finally starting to come back, be herself again. I know you helped with that, your whole family did, so don't even start to compare yourself to Edward."

Stunned by Charlie's words and the emotions that were rolling off of him as he said them, Jasper could only nod in response.

"Now, Bella had a tough night last night, her tossin' and turnin' was bad enough to wake me up a few times, so I want you to let her sleep."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Absolutely."

"Good. Once she's up, you're welcome to do what it takes to get her back on track." Charlie said, though Jasper knew that the statement was more of a request, even a plea, for Jasper to do what he could since Charlie was helpless.

"I'm sorry that the situation has unfolded this way." Jasper said after pausing for a moment.

"It is what it is Jasper."

Shaking his head, Jasper elaborated on his previous statement. "I just want you to know as much as possible. After you had dinner with us Bella told me that it was tough for her to think about coming home because of the memories she has of Edward that are tied to this house. As much as she wants to be home, with you, she couldn't handle the thought of being here and remembering her relationship with Edward, particularly how it ended."

Charlie nodded, absorbing what Jasper had just told him. "Thank you. Part of me knew it was out of my control, but I hated, hell I still do, that I couldn't be what Bella needed."

"She still needs you; you saw that the other night." Jasper replied, almost immediately feeling relief wash over Charlie.

"Yeah, you're right."

The two continued to talk for a little while until they heard a floorboard creak upstairs. Looking to Charlie, Jasper waited until he received a nod in acknowledgement before he went upstairs to check on Bella. Pacing himself for Charlie's sake, Jasper felt as if it took forever to reach Bella.

"Jasper." Bella softly said, stunned by his appearance.

Stepping into Bella's room, Jasper tightly, yet carefully, wrapped his arms around Bella. Wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck, Bella lost it as she cried against his shoulder. "I thought you had left." Bella managed to say in between sobs.

"Never. I will never leave you. I just had to get away after what happened with Alice. All I could think about was getting away. When Rosalie told me that you weren't doing well I panicked. I ran as fast as I could to get back and see you."

Sniffling, Bella relaxed as she heard what Jasper said. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." Jasper replied, pulling away so he could wipe away Bella's tears.

Looking at Jasper with her red-rimmed eyes, Bella spoke quietly. "Take me home."

A sad smile appeared on Jasper's face. "Absolutely. But first you have to go shower and then have breakfast with Charlie."

Bella nodded, slowly pulling away from Jasper and then walking out of her room to the bathroom. Going back downstairs, Jasper opted to sit on the couch as he waited for Bella.

"How's she doing?" Charlie asked, walking into the living room.

"Not too well, but she'll get better. Do you mind if I take her back to my family's house?" Jasper asked, hoping Charlie hadn't changed his mind about the arrangement.

"Not at all. If this situation is what works for Bella, is what helps her get better, than that's what has to be done. I'm just sorry to be such an imposition."

"Don't even worry about that. For us, Bella's part of the family."

Charlie offered a sharp nod in response. "Thanks."

A few minutes later Bella came downstairs and was a little surprised to see Jasper and Charlie sitting in the living room as they talked with each other.

"Morning Bells." Charlie said, getting up and giving Bella a quick hug.

"Morning dad." Bella replied, sending a curious look to Jasper as she hugged Charlie.

"You're probably itching to leave." Charlie commented after breaking the hug between him and Bella.

Bella shook her head in response. "No, I want to have breakfast with you before I go."

Brightening up, Charlie offered a quick nod. "All right, breakfast it is. How about we go out so you don't have to cook or try and deal with my cooking?" Charlie suggested.

"Sounds good." Bella agreed.

"Jasper, you're welcome to join us." Charlie said, bringing Jasper back into the conversation.

"I don't want to intrude."

"No, you won't be." Bella quickly said and at that moment Jasper knew he was going out for breakfast with Charlie and Bella.

"Bella's right. Besides, you two can head back to your house afterwards." Charlie suggested.

At that it was decided that Jasper would join Bella and Charlie for breakfast and then take her back to the Cullen home once they were finished. Following Charlie outside, Jasper got in his car and waited for Charlie to pull out of the driveway since following him would force Jasper to drive at a legal speed for a change. A few minutes later the two cars pulled into the parking lot of the main diner in Forks and Jasper was at Bella's side almost the moment after she had emerged from the cruiser.

Leading the group inside, Charlie sat at his usual table with Bella and Jasper. As the three sat and waited for the food to arrive there were more than a few stares sent their way. However, only Jasper could hear what the curious patrons were saying about his presence at Charlie and Bella's table.

_I thought that she was dating his brother and that he was with that Alice girl. Didn't he graduate last year and go to college? Huh, you never see the Cullens out much, let alone with people other than their family. _

Tired of the drivel that he was hearing, Jasper turned his focus to Bella and Charlie, listening to the fishing story that Bella had gotten Charlie to tell. The rest of breakfast passed easily for the three and after Charlie took care of the check they walked out. Almost immediately Jasper heard the other patrons turn their whispers into full fledged conversations.

_Silly humans_. Jasper thought to himself as he walked with Charlie and Bella.

"Well, Jasper, take care of her for me, all right?" Charlie asked, extending his hand to Jasper.

Taking Charlie's hand, Jasper nodded. "I will."

Walking over to his car to give Bella and Charlie some space, Jasper watched out of the corner of his eye as the two embraced.

A minute later Bella was walking over to Jasper. Walking quickly, but still at a human speed, Jasper opened the car door for Bella, then shut it behind her. With a final wave to Charlie, Jasper got into the car and drove off for the Cullen home.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Filler chapter, sorry, but it had to be done. I have an idea for the next one so hopefully that will come together quickly. Please review! And thanks to all of you who have, I really appreciate it!

Here Comes Goodbye

Chapter Eight

Ever since Jasper returned Bella was by his side even more, if that was even possible. Only when Bella went to school did she part with Jasper and even then it wasn't easy for her. Despite the efforts of the rest of the Cullens, Bella changed while Jasper was gone and only really responded to him once he was back. Esme thought that Bella was staying particularly close since she was worried that Jasper would leave like Edward, as Bella had originally thought. Emmett didn't really know what to make of the situation and Carlisle felt that as long as Bella and Jasper were handling their own issues and were doing well that he had no place to judge them. Alice gave the two their space, not wanting to bring unnecessary tension into Bella's life due to Jasper's constant presence. As for Rosalie, she was the one who sat back and watched the two the most.

When Bella would go downstairs for a meal Rosalie always tried to see her brother and the young girl who was fast becoming a younger sister. Simply in the way that Bella carried herself, with a relaxed posture and no evidence of the emotions that she had been battling, Rosalie could see that Jasper's presence, not his power, was invaluable to Bella and her well-being. While the two spoke only when necessary to other family members, it was like they could not stop talking with each other. No matter how much time passed they always managed to find something to talk about. Rosalie did note one important characteristic of these conversations – both parties made an effort to keep the topic of discussion light and to not remind themselves or the other of what brought them together.

The days turned into weeks and the pattern that Bella and Jasper had fallen into became their daily routine. However, there were times when the two spent time with others. It had become habit for Charlie to come over to the Cullens twice a week for dinner so he could see Bella. Unfortunately that also meant that twice a week the Cullens had to pretend to eat for Charlie's benefit. Jasper had it the hardest though, as he would go out for brunch with Bella and Charlie on Sundays. The first time that Charlie had asked Jasper to go along the family was surprised, but after a few more meals together it became clear that Charlie recognized and appreciated all that Jasper had done for Bella.

By November Bella had become completely settled into life at the Cullens and with Jasper. Every night he would help her finish her school work and after she ate he would linger downstairs while Bella got ready for bed. Only when Bella called out for him would Jasper go upstairs and join Bella in her room, lying with her until she fell asleep. While Carlisle's office may have been converted into a room for Jasper it was hardly used since Jasper was either with Bella or out hunting when she was at school.

On the first day back from Thanksgiving recess Bella got ready for school as usual. However, it was clear from the moment that she woke up that she would be going into school on her own since it was a rare sunny day in Forks.

Finishing up her breakfast, Bella was just about to get up to leave when Rosalie spoke. "So, which car do you plan on taking?"

"I can drive you." Jasper offered before Bella had a chance to respond to Rosalie.

"No, you don't have to." Bella replied, though Jasper could tell that she liked the prospect of him driving her to school.

"I want to." Jasper said before grabbing Bella's backpack.

"Have a good day at school Bella." Rosalie said before leaving the two alone.

After putting her empty cereal bowl in the dishwasher, Bella followed Jasper out of the house and saw him in the sunlight for the first time. While Jasper's skin shined like it was made of diamonds just as Edward's had, it was so _different_. Edward had transformed into this other-worldly creature of beauty and with Jasper, it just made him more of himself. For Bella, it was as if she was seeing the final part of him, getting to know that last part of Jasper that had been locked away still after all of their time together.

Hearing Bella's footsteps stop, Jasper turned around. "What? You must have seen Edward in the sunlight."

Bella nodded, Jasper's words jolting her out of her thoughts. "Yeah, but it's different. You're both such different people and I don't know, you just don't look the same."

Glad that he was wearing long sleeves and a scarf, Jasper nodded, thinking of what Bella wasn't seeing on his skin at that moment. "Well, now that you're done with your oh so polite staring you still have to get to school."

"Damn." Bella muttered, though Jasper heard her loud and clear.

A few minutes later Jasper was driving through town and nearing the high school. Pulling into the parking lot, Jasper parked in one of the spots. Turning to Bella, Jasper spoke. "I'll be right here at the end of the day, okay?"

Bella nodded. "Thanks."

"Good luck." Jasper said since it was the first day that Bella would be going to school without the support of Alice's presence.

"Thanks again." Bella replied, making no effort to get out of the car.

After a minute, Jasper spoke. "Bella, sitting in the parking lot doesn't count as going to school."

"I know. I just don't want to go in there."

"Hey," Jasper said, taking Bella's hand in his, "if you really don't think you can do this you don't have to."

"No, I can do it, I just don't want to." Bella explained after glancing down at her and Jasper's joined hands.

"I'll have my phone on me all day. Just call or text me if you need to leave early, okay?"

Bella nodded before she finally reached for the door handle. Slowly, Bella got out of the car and with a final wave to Jasper started to walk across the parking lot. Sitting in his car, Jasper waited until Bella had gone inside until he pulled away from the school.

Each of Bella's morning classes went smoothly and sitting at the "Cullen" table at lunch things went well for the beginning of the period. However, as Bella sat reading she heard the chair next to hers being pulled out. Looking up, Bella saw that Jessica had sat next to her.

"Alice couldn't make it today?" Jessica asked.

"No, she wasn't feeling well." Bella replied unenthusiastically, wondering just what Jessica had come to talk about.

"But she dropped you off anyway?"

"No, Jasper did." Bella replied, finally realizing what Jessica's line of questioning was all about.

"Oh. I thought he was in college now."

"No, he decided to defer for a year."

"Why?" Jessica quickly asked.

Sighing, Bella closed her book since she knew Jessica wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted to hear. "He did it because he had wanted to wait to go with Alice."

"Wait, are you saying those two broke up?" Jessica asked, paying closer attention to what Bella had said than Bella had expected.

"Yes. Back in September."

"Wow."

Bella merely nodded in response as Jessica sat there, her mind processing all of the information that Bella had just provided. "Wait, why would Jasper drive you to school? You could have just driven yourself. And your house is on the other side of town from the Cullens."

At that point Bella started to panic. No one really knew about the fact that she was living with the Cullens, despite how long it had been going on. Plus no one had really discussed what to say if the topic ever came up.

"I uh, I stayed at the Cullens last night."

"Why?" Jessica asked, all but pouncing on Bella as she pried for more information.

When Bella shifted in her seat and didn't immediately offer an explanation, Jessica could tell that something was going on with Bella and the relationship she had with at least one of the Cullens. "Something's up. You were at the Cullens last night. Oh my God, are you with Jasper now?"

Shaking her head, Bella tried to refute Jessica. "No, it's not like that."

However, Jessica didn't listen to what Bella had to say. "I can't believe it. You're moving on from Edward with his brother. And I thought you were friends with Alice. And your dad is letting you stay there? Wow." Jessica said, babbling on.

Before Jessica had a chance to finish Bella grabbed her backpack and book and left the cafeteria, leaving Jessica to sit at the table by herself and watch as Bella fled. Walking down the hallway, Bella pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Jasper's number.

Sitting in his bedroom, Jasper heard his phone ring. Quickly, he picked it up after seeing Bella's name on the display. "I'll be there in five minutes, Bella." Jasper immediately said when he answered, running through the house as he spoke.

"Hurry, please." Bella said quietly, her voice strained as she continued to walk through the hall.

Biting back a growl, Jasper pushed away his fury at who or what had caused Bella's state. "I will."

"Thanks." Bella said before hanging up since she had reached the main office.

When Bella walked inside the office Mrs. Cope immediately looked up. Once she saw the expression on Bella's face the woman's expression softened. "Oh dear, do you need a pass so you can leave early?"

Bella merely nodded in response, not trusting her voice.

"Do you want me to call your father so you don't have to drive home?" Mrs. Cope asked after stepping around the desk and offering a hug to Bella.

"No thanks. Someone's coming for me." Bella managed to explain after a moment.

Guiding Bella to one of the surprisingly comfortable chairs, Mrs. Cope had her sit down. "Why don't you sit and wait here for your ride. Do you want me to get you anything?"

Bella simply shook her head as she sat, trying to maintain her composure. Mrs. Cope stayed by Bella's side for the next few minutes and did her best to comfort the young girl. The ringing of Bella's cell phone interrupted the silence. Looking down, Bella was relieved to see Jasper's name on the display.

"Are you here?" Bella asked when she answered the phone.

"Right outside." Jasper replied.

"I'll be out soon." Bella said before hanging up the phone. Standing up, Bella offered Mrs. Cope an appreciative smile.

"Take care Bella." Mrs. Cope said before Bella left.

Walking through the school, Bella was soon exiting the main building and as promised Jasper's car was right there. Running the rest of the distance to the waiting car, Bella managed to not fall and soon she was seated in the passenger seat of Jasper's car.

"Bella, what happened?" Jasper asked, leaning across the seat to hug Bella.

"Can we please just get out of here?" Bella requested.

"Sure." Jasper replied before pulling out of the parking lot and driving through town. Reading Bella's varying emotions, Jasper knew it would be best to not bring her home right away so she didn't have to deal with everyone hovering and asking questions. As he drove Jasper tried to think of where he could take Bella when he finally figured it out.

Reaching across the seat with his right hand, Jasper took one of Bella's hands in his, lightly rubbing his thumb across her fingers. Not saying a word, Jasper left Bella to her thoughts as he drove out of Forks and through the nearby towns until he reached a state park. Parking in one of the lesser used lots, Jasper turned in his seat so he was facing Bella.

Taking Bella's hand in his once again, Jasper spoke. "Bella, what happened today?"

Sniffling, Bella shook her head a few times. Thinking about everything that Jessica had said and all of the thoughts that resulted, Bella didn't know where to start in her explanation.

Feeling Bella's emotions go from confusion to uneasiness then to generally being upset, Jasper resisted pushing Bella for an explanation once again.

Taking a deep breath, Bella finally had enough composure to begin recounting the day's events to Jasper. "The morning went fine, and lunch was too until Jessica sat with me. I should have known right away that she had something to find out about, questions to answer."

Pausing for a moment as he took in what Bella said, Jasper spoke. "What did she want?"

Running her free hand through her hair, Bella sniffled. "I didn't know what to say and she just came up with her own answers. No one knew, we hadn't discussed what we were going to say…" Bella explained, her voice breaking at the end.

_What the hell did Jessica say to Bella?_ Jasper thought to himself as he hugged Bella, letting her work through the moment on her own. As he held Bella Jasper was hit by a surprising emotion from her – unease. At that point Jasper had to try and get some answers. "Bella, what did Jessica say? What was she asking you about?"

"About why you dropped me off. Not only are you supposed to be away, but there's no reason for you to drive across town to my house and then take me to school so she figured out I wasn't at home last night. I had no idea what to tell her, how to explain everything, and I just panicked. What was I supposed to tell her Jasper?" Bella asked, her red eyes locking with Jasper's golden ones.

"I don't know." Jasper quietly replied, redirecting his eyes to avert Bella's strong gaze.

_What should the story be? How can we explain this to the satisfaction of Forks' far too curious population? _Jasper asked himself, pondering how to proceed.

"We have to go home and talk to the others about this. This is bigger than just us." Jasper said after a minute when no other viable idea came to mind.

"But…"

"I'm sorry Bella, but I don't see how we can avoid it at this point." Jasper replied before turning the engine over and driving away from the park.

Once again silence engulfed the two, but it was far more tense this time around. Soon Jasper turned onto the driveway that would eventually lead to the Cullen home. Winding along the road, he soon parked by the house.

Getting out of the car, Jasper quickly walked around to the passenger side, where Bella had made no move to exit the car. Opening the door, Jasper spoke. "Bella, you have to do this."

Without a word Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car. Shutting the door behind her, Bella followed Jasper inside the house and over to the living room.

"Can you all come down here please?" Jasper requested, to which there was an immediate shuffling of feet in response.

Just as Bella was sitting down on the couch and making herself comfortable the rest of the Cullens were walking into the living room. Looking from Bella to Jasper, they all waited for one of the two to start.

"Unfortunately something happened when Bella was at school today." Jasper said, starting off the explanation. "During lunch, Jessica took it upon herself to find out why I had driven Bella to school and in the process she learned that Bella stayed here last night. When Bella didn't immediately explain the situation, well, Jessica jumped to conclusions."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Emmett asked before anyone had a chance to say anything else.

"How will we explain Bella's presence here? People know now, something has to be arranged." Jasper replied, looking particularly at Esme and Carlisle.

"I think it would be best if we waited for Charlie. He should be here in a few minutes." Carlisle replied.

Before he said anything, Jasper stopped, knowing who was the source of the information regarding Charlie's imminent arrival. "Shouldn't we at least try and figure this out?"

"Jasper, there's not much more that we can say other than the truth." Carlisle said, his voice reflecting his calm demeanor.

Unfortunately, Carlisle's calm presence did little to negate the anxiety and other feelings that Jasper was picking up from Bella. "But look at what the truth has done to her. Those fools at school tear her apart with their idea of what the truth is."

"Jasper," Esme said, stepping forward and putting a hand on Jasper's arm, "I know you're concerned, but we have to consider what will be the best course of action. It may not be the easiest, but it may be the best choice for all involved."

"The only person that matters is Bella!" Jasper quickly replied, stunning the others in the room with how he was speaking to Esme.

No one spoke for a moment and that silence was long enough to give Bella the courage to say what had come to mind. "Maybe it's time I go back to Charlie's."

Immediately everyone was facing Bella. While some did not give away their reaction to Bella's suggestion, others, particularly Esme and Jasper, were clearly upset at the thought of Bella moving back into Charlie's house.

"Bella, don't even think about that." Rosalie said as she walked over to Bella and sat down on the couch next to her. "This is may seem like a tough situation now, but it's just another bump in the road. We will get through this, together, just like we have gotten through everything else. We love you too much to see you go, especially before you are ready to."

"But I just keep causing problems for all of you. You've all been so kind and I've done nothing but be a hassle and an imposition."

"An imposition? Never. You're a part of this family Bella; you have been for quite a while now." Rosalie replied, first in a sharp tone, but that quickly softened as she spoke.

Shaking her head, Bella stood up and walked out of the room. Everyone followed her with their eyes as she walked upstairs to her bedroom. When Jasper moved to follow Bella, Esme stood in his way. "Let her be."

"But…"

"Jasper, she needs time alone. Give it to her. You'll know when she needs you." Esme said with an air of finality that stopped Jasper from protesting further.

Sitting down on the couch in the spot that Bella had just vacated, Jasper merely sat with a frown as he waited for Charlie to arrive.

"Dude, you look like someone just kicked your puppy." Emmett commented after taking in the way that Jasper was sitting and all but glaring at nothing in particular.

Clenching his jaw, Jasper let his gaze flicker over to Emmett. However, he opted to not say anything.

Moments later the tense atmosphere was interrupted by a knock on the door indicating Charlie's arrival. Walking out of the room, Carlisle greeted Charlie.

"So, uh, what happened?" Charlie asked after walking into the living room. However, before anyone had a chance to answer Charlie he spoke again. "Where's Bella?"

"Upstairs. She needed some time to herself." Esme explained, to which Charlie nodded in understanding.

"Bella called me from school asking that I pick her up." Jasper said, answering Charlie's initial question.

Puzzled, Charlie focused his gaze on Jasper. "What did those kids do to her now?"

"It was just one – Jessica. She was speaking with Bella and over the course of the conversation it was revealed that Bella stayed here last night and she didn't know what to say to explain it. Apparently Jessica became quite creative in coming up with an explanation."

Running a hand through his hair, Charlie put his hands on his hips. Looking over to Carlisle and Esme, Charlie spoke. "What should we say? We were lucky that questions hadn't been asked yet, but now we have to explain this."

"That is up to you Charlie." Carlisle replied.

Taking a deep breath as he thought about the situation, Charlie looked down at the floor. "I don't know what to say other than the truth." Charlie finally said, looking up at Carlisle and Esme again. "I'm not ashamed about what's going on. Hell, this is all for Bella's own good. This town can think what it wants after they hear the truth."

"That was what we had agreed upon." Esme replied, much to Charlie's visible relief.

"Good, good." Charlie said, nodding as he did. "I uh, I'm gonna go check on Bella." Charlie added before walking upstairs to Bella's room.

Once Charlie was gone Jasper was the first to speak. "Do you all really think that people will be satisfied by hearing the truth? They're going to talk about Bella, Charlie, us."

"Oh Jasper, shut up. They already do." Rosalie quickly replied, much to Emmett's amusement.

"You may enjoy it when people talk about you but Bella hates it. It gets to her and wears her down." Jasper fired back, leveling Rosalie and Emmett with a glare.

"I know, I've seen what effect it has on her. Don't think you are the only one in this house who has noticed how much Bella has changed or notices when she's in a different mood. We all have."

Standing up, Jasper took a step towards Rosalie. "None of you have heard what I have, seen what I've seen, or felt what I felt. None of you. Don't you dare assume that you know what is happening to Bella because you don't. You don't know the full story; hell you don't even know half of it."

"Jasper, calm down man." Emmett said, stepping to Rosalie's side. "We may not all have your perspective, but we all see that Bella's hurting and that's tough for all of us."

"Yeah, 'cause you're all doing so much to help her." Jasper said after rolling his eyes.

"Because she won't let us." Emmett quickly replied, capturing Jasper's attention.

"What do you mean she won't let you?"

At that point Carlisle decided to intervene. "Jasper, you are the one person that Bella is continually communicating with. Over the past weeks she has grown distant from all of us and become quite attached to you."

"And that's somehow my fault?"

"No, son, I'm not saying it is. I'm just explaining our part in this whole situation. We all want to help Bella, but it's difficult to do that when she won't let us. But we are all relieved that she has you." Carlisle stated, maintaining a calm, even tone as he spoke with Jasper.

"Yeah, well, shared experiences will do that." Jasper replied, glancing over to Alice for a long moment before leaving the living room and going upstairs.

"Jackass." Rosalie muttered, knowing full well that it was loud enough for Jasper to hear her.

"Rosalie." Esme warned before turning her attention to Alice.

"I deserved it. It's about time he gets angry and says something." Alice said before Esme or anyone else could say anything to her about Jasper's comment.

"Let's just give them both their space and some time." Carlisle stated before anyone else could comment, particularly before Emmett could say anything about Bella and Jasper's future.

Once upstairs, Jasper walked down the hallway to his room and had every intention of waiting there until Charlie left, but when he couldn't stop fidgeting, couldn't distract himself, he walked down the hall to Bella's room. Knocking on the door, Jasper waited until he heard Charlie call out to walk inside.

"Well, Bells, I'll see you soon." Charlie said, hugging Bella before standing up and walking over to Jasper.

"Take care of her for me." Charlie requested when he reached Jasper.

"Absolutely." Jasper replied before Charlie left the two in Bella's room.

Walking across the room, Jasper sat down on the bed across from Bella. Gauging Bella's feelings, Jasper could tell that she was distracted.

"What's on your mind?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Bella quietly replied, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Bella, you can't keep everything locked up. I know something is bothering you, talk to me." Jasper said, moving a little closer to Bella.

Shaking her head, Bella managed to make herself even smaller as she sat hunched in front of Jasper.

Clenching his jaw, Jasper took a moment before he replied. "Bella, what happened today? What did Jessica say that got you so upset?"

"Jasper, please, just drop it."

"I can't, not when it's affecting you so much." Jasper determinedly replied.

"Jasper, I really don't want to talk about this. Please, just let this go."

"Bella, why is it so hard for you to open up? It's just me and I just want to help you. I hate seeing you like this, feeling what you're feeling."

"Why's it so hard for me to open up? The last time I did didn't turn out so well, so excuse me for not wanting to get hurt again."

"I'm not Edward." Jasper quickly replied, reaching for Bella's hand.

However, Bella moved away from Jasper, but finally looked him in the eye. "Yeah? Well you're sure as hell acting like him; needing to know everything, getting over-protective. What's next? Deciding what I can and cannot do?"

Stunned, Jasper took a second to collect himself. "Bella, I'm sorry if that is how you interpreted my actions, but you have to know that that was not my intent. I care about you and I am grateful for the friendship that we now have. I was so glad to see you getting better, recovering from what happened with Edward, and today was a big setback that I want to correct as quickly as possible. You don't deserve to be hurting like this."

Taking a few deep breaths, Bella calmed herself down. "When I'm ready I'll talk about it, okay?"

Nodding, Jasper agreed. "Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note – I have to give a very big thank you to IdreamofEddy for her help with this chapter. After the last chapter and some reviews I began doubting the course that HCG was on, but luckily between her help and reminding myself that there is a plan for HCG I was able to get to work, quite quickly, on this chapter. I hope this helps to answer some questions and transition the story to the next step on the plot ladder. With that said, thanks to everyone who reviewed and please take the time to review after you read this, I appreciate each and every one.

Here Comes Goodbye

Chapter Nine

"I just want to go to sleep." Bella said to Jasper, who merely nodded in response before getting up and leaving the room so Bella could have her privacy as she got ready for bed.

Walking down the hall to his room, Jasper looked through his books and selected one to read while he sat with Bella as she slept. Waiting for a few more minutes, Jasper started to leaf through the book when he heard Bella say his name. Smiling, Jasper walked out of his room, glad that despite everything Bella was going through at the moment that she still wanted him to be with her.

Opening the door, Jasper walked into Bella's room and after depositing his book on the side table he laid down on the bed in his usual spot. Pulling Bella close to him, Jasper wrapped his arms around her curled up form.

"Don't worry, everything will work out in time." Jasper whispered to Bella as he ran his hand through her hair.

In response Bella moved closer to Jasper, wrapping an arm around his midsection. While Bella lay there with Jasper she let her thoughts wander since Jessica's words kept repeating her in mind.

_But Jasper and I aren't like that. Yes, we have grown close, closer than I ever thought we would be, but we're just friends, nothing more. He was the one who found me, took care of me, has helped me get through this. Then Alice abruptly broke up with him and we both had the pain of unexpected heartbreak to deal with and it's only natural that we relied on each other, right? _

_What if Jessica was right? Would that be so bad? _A voice in the back of Bella's mind asked, causing her to ponder the possibility.

With those thoughts on her mind Bella slowly drifted off to sleep, eventually relaxing against Jasper's still form. Staying with Bella until he was sure that she was fast asleep, Jasper carefully extricated himself from her grasp and then moved to his chair.

Settling in the seat, Jasper grabbed his book but didn't open it. Instead he sat and watched Bella as she slept, remembering the bits and pieces of the conversation with Jessica that Bella had told him about.

_Bella said that Jessica was asking about why it was me who dropped her off, why would that bother her? _Jasper mentally asked himself to which he had an almost immediate answer. _Jessica thinks that Bella and I are together. And that idea, that thought bothered Bella so much that she got this upset. _

_You fool! Bella loves you. Think of a different explanation. _That pesky voice in the back of Jasper's mind said.

Rather than sit and read throughout the night, Jasper sat and thought, envisioning different explanations for Bella's behavior.

The following morning Bella woke up on her own and actually jolted Jasper from his thoughts.

"You all right?" Bella asked once Jasper was back in the present.

"Yeah, I was just distracted for a moment." Jasper replied before standing up.

"Wait, before you go…" Bella said, getting up and out of bed and walking over to Jasper. "I just, I want you to know I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday. What Jessica said just threw me and I didn't really know how to process it all. Sorry."

Offering Bella a small smile, Jasper hugged her. "Don't worry. Just promise me you'll tell me about it at some point, okay?"

"Eventually." Bella replied as she pulled away from Jasper.

"All right, go get ready for school. Just to let you know there are supposed to be thunderstorms later today." Jasper said, mainly to let Bella know that Alice would be going to school with her that day.

Bella nodded in response. "Thanks."

With that Jasper went downstairs to wait for Bella. Heading into the shower, Bella stood there for a few minutes, letting the warm water clear her mind as she continued to think about the previous day and the thoughts that it had prompted.

Eventually Bella finished getting ready and made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where Jasper was sitting, waiting for her. Sitting down next to Jasper, Bella ate the omelet that Esme had made for her.

"Think you'll be okay today?" Jasper asked quietly, so the two could have some semblance of privacy.

Bella nodded. "It'll help to have Alice there."

Jasper merely nodded, his feelings toward Alice still less than pleasant, but not wanting to interfere with the relationship between Bella and Alice.

A minute later the girl of the moment appeared. "Bella, time to go to school."

Sighing, Bella pushed her chair back and stood. "See you later." Bella said to Jasper.

"Take care." Jasper said, looking only at Bella, though Alice knew that his statement was also an instruction for her.

"I will." Alice promised in a tone so quiet that only Jasper could hear her.

Following Alice outside, Bella waved goodbye to Jasper and then got into Alice's car. The ride to school was quiet until the two had hit the middle of town.

"Did you see what happened yesterday?" Bella asked.

Alice paused and then nodded.

"Why didn't you stop it?" Bella pressed, curious about why Alice had let the conversation take place if she knew the effect it would have.

"Because it needed to happen. Bella, I want to explain this to you, but I don't want to interfere with your future. Just trust me when I say that you are on a great path right now and yesterday was necessary to keep you on that path." Alice explained as she continued to drive through Forks toward the high school.

"Now I know how Jasper felt…" Bella mumbled in response.

Waiting until she had parked in the lot, Alice faced Bella to explain herself further. "Bella, if it would help you I would explain this, but in fact it will alter your future negatively, so please, trust me and what I have seen. Things are going to get much better for you if you just trust the course that you're on."

"Alice, you know I trust your visions, but it's so hard to do it when you are so cryptic." Bella replied.

"I know and I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be. If you don't have your answers by New Year's I'll tell you more, okay?" Alice offered as a compromise.

"So this will all be resolved in a month? Good." Bella replied, a genuine smile appearing on her face.

Glad to see Bella smiling, Alice nodded. "Next year will be a great year for you."

"Thanks Alice." Bella said before hugging Alice.

Going into school together, Bella seemed to undergo a complete transformation from the girl that she had been not just the previous day, but the previous weeks. With the basic information that Alice had given her, Bella had finally gotten to the point where she could the light at the end of the tunnel, that all of the pain and trouble Edward had caused was finally going to dissipate.

By the end of the day Alice was even surprised when Bella had not only answered a question in English class, but actively participated in a class discussion.

_Wow, someone's back and is making up for lost time_. Alice thought to herself once Bella effectively won the debate on _A Farewell to Arms_.

Sitting in the car, Alice looked over at Bella. "Who are you and what have you done with Bella Swan?"

Laughing, Bella replied. "I'm still me. Just hearing what you said earlier, I guess that's what I've needed. I'm sick of being so miserable and after yesterday, I don't want to be that girl anymore. Edward's gone and while it still hurts, I'm getting past it. I can't keep wallowing and shutting myself in. It's like I'm letting him win somehow if I keep doing what I've been doing. Plus I just feel horrible about how I acted to everyone yesterday. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, my own world that I was rude and just dismissed all of you for no reason."

"Bella, relax, we understand that you've had a tough time. I'm just glad to see you like this." Alice replied.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Alice drove through town but didn't make the turn that would lead her and Bella back to the Cullen home. Instead she kept on going, picking up speed since there was no one around.

"Um, Alice, what are you doing?" Bella finally asked, completely confused.

"We're going shopping." Alice replied as she rooted through her bag for her cell phone.

Once Alice had her phone in hand she pressed one of the speed dial numbers.

"Alice, is everything okay?" Esme asked when she saw that Alice was calling her.

"Everything's great. Would you and Rosalie like to join Bella and I on a shopping trip in Olympia?" Alice asked, much to Esme's surprise.

"Absolutely. We'll leave right away." Esme replied after a moment, her comment attracting the attention of the house's other occupants.

Hanging up, Esme looked at four curious faces. "Rosalie, you and I are joining Alice and Bella for a girls night out. See you three later." Esme explained with a smile.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett asked a moment later just as Esme drove away from the house.

"Alice is up to something." Jasper replied.

"Maybe, maybe not." Carlisle said with a look to Emmett. "This will be good for Bella."

"But…"

"Jasper." Carlisle warned, effectively silencing Jasper, who then went upstairs to his room.

Seeing that Emmett was about to say something Carlisle covered Emmett's mouth with his hand. With his free hand Carlisle pointed to the door, suggesting that the two speak outside.

"Watch what you say." Carlisle said quietly once the two were outside.

"I will. Hey, I made it this long, give me some credit." Emmett replied, his quiet tone matching Carlisle's.

"Yes, you have done well. I just don't want anything to happen at the last minute to jeopardize things." Carlisle replied, calming down.

"Hey, it'll happen, Alice has seen it. Don't worry about things that are out of our control." Emmett said, to which Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"We better give Jasper some time. Want to join me in a hunt?" Carlisle asked, prompting Emmett to grin in response.

"We'll see who can get the largest meal this time." Emmett replied, challenging Carlisle to yet another hunting competition. While it was rare for the two to hunt together, Emmett always enjoyed competing with his father and seeing who managed to take down the largest animal.

While the Cullen men were left to amuse themselves, the women sped toward Olympia. Due to their head start Alice and Bella were the first to arrive in the city. Following Alice into a department store, Bella watched Alice attack the racks of clothes.

"Uh, Alice, what is this about?" Bella finally asked as she looked at the large pile of clothes that Alice had managed to assemble in about a minute.

Stopping, Alice turned her attention to Bella. "What better way is there to celebrate you coming out of your doldrums and turning into the new and improved Bella than to get you a new wardrobe?" _One that will make you look good and get my ex-husband to see what's right in front of him, finally_. Alice added in her mind.

Hesitant, Bella shifted from one foot to the other. "I don't know Alice…"

"Trust me Bella." Alice replied, going back to the stacks of clothes.

A few minutes later Rosalie and Esme walked over to the two and neither was surprised by the assortment of clothes that Alice had already selected. Seeing how hesitant Bella was, Esme walked over to the young girl and wrapped an arm around her. "It's best not to fight it. That way you might actually have fun."

Bella nodded, seeing the logic in Esme's statement, but still struggling to take in the sight of Alice and Rosalie going through all of the clothes, selecting what they thought would look nice on Bella.

"Why don't you try some of these on." Alice suggested, giving a small portion of the pile to Esme to hold for Bella.

"Come on." Esme said to Bella, who simply followed her surrogate mother over to the dressing rooms.

"All right, what have you seen?" Rosalie asked quickly as she and Alice continued their attacking on the clothes.

"Bella opening up to the influence of a mom and two sisters and letting us help her." Alice replied as she eyed a black dress.

"So this is the end of mopey Bella?" Rosalie asked, her voice hopeful.

Alice nodded in response. "This is the first day of the semi-new and much improved Bella."

"And may this also be the first day for something else?" Rosalie asked, wondering just how much Alice had seen.

"Absolutely. Why else would I be choosing half of these clothes? There are two categories here – clothes that Bella will feel comfortable wearing and clothes that Jasper will love on her." Alice explained as she motioned to the large pile of clothes that just kept growing.

Stopping her clothing search, Rosalie focused all of her attention on Alice. "It's pretty amazing what you're doing for them. I don't know if I would have had your strength if it was Emmett and I."

Turning to Rosalie, Alice replied. "It wasn't easy at first, but once I saw more of their future, I couldn't prevent it. I would have hated myself for knowing what could have been and stopping it from happening. Besides, as I said, it finally gave me an answer as to why I didn't see a longer future for Jasper and I. That relationship will heal in time, so I'm not really losing anyone in this whole ordeal."

"You're still pretty amazing for playing matchmaker for those two." Rosalie said, offering Alice a small smile.

Alice simply smiled too before returning to the clothing racks. Between Rosalie and Alice there ended up being so many clothes that Bella could barely make a dent in the pile in terms of how many items she tried on. Since the two had pulled Bella's size in everything, they had her try on select options and then just purchased the rest.

"You really didn't have to do this. That bill was…" Bella said, trailing off as the group made their way through the parking lot.

"Nonsense Bella. We all like to indulge ourselves and treat each other from time to time and this was us treating you to a day out shopping." Esme replied, to which Bella could offer no further protest.

"Let's go, we have a lot of clothes to put away at home." Rosalie said, walking up to Esme and Bella.

"Before we do…I just want to say thanks. Today was something that I never thought I would enjoy but I had a lot of fun with the three of you. I finally have not just one but two sisters and a more traditional mom to enjoy things with and to turn to for support when I need it." Bella said, stopping by Alice's car.

With her lip quivering, Esme put down the bags that she had been holding and hugged Bella.

"Hey, don't hog my sister. I want to hug her too." Rosalie said after a minute, prompting Bella and Esme to laugh.

Pulling away from Esme, Bella hugged Rosalie. "I'm so happy to have you in the family little sister." Rosalie said to Bella as she hugged her.

"You're the big sister I always dreamed of having." Bella replied, her voice wavering as she spoke.

"Oh, if I could cry I would." Esme commented as she listened to the conversation and took in the scene of two of her daughters hugging each other.

"If you could cry you would be crying every day over something that one of us has done or said." Alice replied in an effort to lighten the mood a little bit.

Moving away from Rosalie, Bella stepped in front of Alice. "How could I have gotten through this without you?" Bella asked as she moved closer and hugged Alice.

"Jasper has done all of the hard work, I just did what I could." Alice replied, glancing over to Rosalie and Esme when she spoke about Jasper's relationship with Bella.

"To get them together." Rosalie added, but quick enough that only Esme and Alice could hear her.

"We better get back. Bella, you still have homework to do." Esme said, though she was smiling after Rosalie's comment.

"But mom…." Bella whined, eliciting a bright, broad smile from Esme.

"I know that it may not technically be true, but you really are my third daughter Isabella." Esme said, the quivering lip making a comeback as Esme gathered Bella in her arms again.

Bella simply returned the hug, letting Esme know of her feelings that way.

"All right, let's go before mom completely loses it." Rosalie said after a minute.

"We'll see you two at home." Alice said, taking Bella's hand and leading her over to her car.

With a wave to Esme and Rosalie, Bella got into Alice's car and settled into the seat. Moments later Alice was driving through the lot and then getting back on the highway so she could drive back to Forks. The drive back was a comfortable one, with Bella and Alice talking throughout the trip, particularly about all of the clothes that had just been purchased. Luckily Bella had gotten into the whole shopping experience and did like many of the clothes that Alice and Rosalie had selected. While there were a few questionable items in the bunch, overall Bella liked her new wardrobe and looked forward to letting the old yet changed Bella out via new clothes.

Eventually Alice turned down the driveway and by the time she had reached the end of the winding road Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were waiting outside the house for her and Bella.

Getting out of the car with a smile, Bella waved to the three men. Seeing Bella's smile, Emmett bounded over to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Bella's back!" Emmett called out, prompting Bella to laugh and everyone else to smile or grin in response.

"Not quite, but I refuse to be that depressed, miserable person anymore." Bella replied as she hugged Emmett, though it was more like holding on tightly. Looking over to Jasper, Bella saw him smiling and on its own her smile widened.

"As long as you're smiling and happy again then I don't care what version of Bella you are." Emmett said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Emmett, put Bella down before you make her sick again." Carlisle said after a moment.

Almost immediately Bella's feet were back on the ground and Emmett had an apologetic look on his face. However, before he could say anything Bella spoke. "Don't worry, I feel fine."

Emmett merely grinned in response.

"So, is all this yours?" Jasper asked, looking at the pile of shopping bags that had been stacked outside of Alice's car.

"Some of it. Esme and Rosalie have the rest." Bella replied, surprising Jasper.

"But you hate shopping. And wearing fancy, designer clothes."

"Well, today was different. It actually turned out to be fun and not all of those clothes are bad. There are actually a few things that I really like." Bella replied, crossing her arms against her chest, almost challenging Jasper to question her explanation.

Looking at Bella for a moment, Jasper then turned his gaze to Alice. "What'd you do to her?"

"Oh nothing. I just got her to smile and get rid of that damn black cloud that'd been following her the past few weeks." Alice replied, much to Emmett and even Carlisle's amusement.

"Relax Jasper. She's still Bella, but just the semi-new and much improved version of Bella." Rosalie explained as she got out of Esme's car, borrowing Alice's description from earlier.

"I feel like a toy now." Bella wryly commented, drawing everyone's attention. "What? I haven't forgotten how to make a joke, no matter how lame it is."

"How about you three make yourselves useful and bring Bella's things upstairs." Esme suggested in an effort to divert the attention from Bella.

Without protest Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper grabbed the shopping bags and brought them upstairs to Bella's room. Depositing the bags on Bella's bed, there was barely any space to sit on the large mattress. When she saw that sight, Bella spoke. "Wow, I knew we got a lot, but that is _a lot_."

"And now we get to go through your old things and decide what to keep and what to get rid of so we can make room for all of your new clothes." Alice explained after walking in and standing next to Bella, who continued to look at the bed with wide eyes.

"Uh, Alice, there's one problem. No closet." Bella said.

"Silly Bella, of course there is. You just didn't need it before now." Alice replied before stepping across the room and opening the closet door. Since Bella's clothes had all fit into the dresser she had no prior need for a closet and now she saw that the space was more than enough to hold all of her new clothes.

With that Alice went to work putting away Bella's clothes. Despite Alice's speed the task still managed to take a while since she was carefully organizing it in order to make the process of choosing an outfit as easy as possible for Bella. While Alice worked in Bella's room everyone retreated downstairs and spoke while Esme made dinner for Bella.

"Done!" Alice called out just as Bella started to eat her dinner.

Taking a moment to swallow her food, Bella replied. "Thanks Alice."

"You're very welcome Bella. Now what would you say to a hair cut to go with the new wardrobe?" Alice asked as she stood back and looked at Bella.

Immediately Bella shook her head. "That's one thing you are not changing, sorry."

"It wouldn't be anything major. Just a little trim, maybe layer your hair a little bit…" Alice continued, to which Bella rolled her eyes.

"You saw that I eventually give in, didn't you?" Bella asked to which Alice enthusiastically nodded her head.

"At least you're finally learning not to fight Alice." Rosalie commented.

"How about we make a deal." Bella suggested. "You can cut my hair, just a little bit, this weekend. One step at a time with all of this, okay?"

Holding her hand out for Bella to shake, Alice agreed. "It's a deal."

After that Bella returned her focus to her dinner and mainly listened to the conversation. However, one person who was quiet was Jasper, who simply sat next to Bella, with his mind clearly elsewhere. A few minutes and a full belly later, Bella noticed Jasper's contemplative state.

Reaching over, Bella put a hand on the top of Jasper's head and messed up his hair, immediately drawing his attention to her.

"Was that necessary?" Jasper asked as he fixed his hair as best as possible.

"Yes. You were staring off into space. What's up?" Bella asked, drawing everyone's attention to her and Jasper, though they kept the conversation going to not give away their eavesdropping.

"Just thinking. I have been known to do that from time to time."

"Or all the time." Bella replied, eliciting a smirk from Jasper and a snort from Emmett, giving away the fact that at least he had been listening to the conversation.

"Has no one ever told you it's rude to listen in on other people's conversations?" Bella jokingly asked, turning in her seat to face Emmett.

"Oh I'm told it all the time, but it just hasn't sunk in; must be a result of the fact that I can't help but hear everything." Emmett replied.

"All right, before you two get started, Bella you still have homework to do." Esme cut in, though she was amused by the exchange that Bella and Emmett had going.

"Come on, I'll help you." Jasper said, offering his hand to Bella.

Taking Jasper's hand without a second thought, Bella waved and smiled to the rest of the family before she left the kitchen and went upstairs with Jasper. After the two left the rest of the Cullens shared a knowing smile but said nothing about Jasper and Bella.

With help from Jasper, Bella quickly made it through her math and science homework. By the time she was done with everything except reading for English class Bella opted to get ready for bed and then read until she fell asleep.

As Bella selected a pair of pajamas to wear that night Jasper was about to leave when she spoke. "You don't have to leave just to come back in a few minutes. There's a bathroom and bathroom door for a reason Jasper."

Not expecting Bella to break the established pattern, Jasper took a moment to reply. "Well, uh, I'll wait out here for you then."

At that Bella went into the bathroom and quickly changed and got ready for bed while Jasper gathered her things. However, that task was finished quickly so Jasper then grabbed Bella's copy of _A Farewell to Arms_ since she had to finish it for the next day and then he sat down on the bed in his usual spot, pulling up the covers next to him for Bella.

When Bella walked out of the bathroom she saw Jasper seated with his back against the headboard, his long legs stretched out in front of him on her bed as he paged through _A Farewell to Arms_, most likely rereading the novel to remind himself of the plot. What really stuck out for Bella was how _right_ the scene looked, with Jasper waiting on the bed for her, the sheets already pulled back for when she was ready to get into bed.

Holding back a smile, Bella got in bed next to Jasper. Once Bella was situated under the covers, Jasper pulled her close to him, resting her head on his chest so he could read to her.

That night, Bella fell asleep listening to Jasper reading her Ernest Hemingway's take on love while thinking about the love that she had developed for Jasper over the past weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note – I am SO SORRY that this chapter took so long. But I have a very legit reason – I had to turn in my thesis on Wednesday and then catch up on lots of lost sleep. I tried to make this a little longer to make up for the delay and I have a rough outline for the next chapter so hopefully that won't take too long to get up. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it! Enjoy!

Here Comes Goodbye

Chapter Ten

"Alice! What are you doing in here?" Bella asked the following morning as she walked out of the bathroom after showering and saw Alice sitting on the bed.

"Helping you get dressed, of course." Alice replied as if it was obvious what her purpose was.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I've been able to dress myself for years." Bella replied.

Hopping off of the bed, Alice went over to Bella and took her hand, dragging her towards the now full closet. "Yes, but those clothes don't compare to these."

"I feel like a doll that you're playing dress up with." Bella commented after a minute as Alice continued to thumb through the clothes and pick the best outfit for the day.

"Bella, honey, don't fight her!" Esme yelled out loud enough for Bella to hear her.

Following Esme's advice, Bella stood and watched Alice go crazy in the closet that she had stocked and organized just the previous day. Finally Alice emerged with an outfit for Bella.

"Put these on and I'll find shoes for you." Alice said, handing off the pair of pants and shirt to Bella.

"No heels." Bella replied as she got dressed.

"I know, I know."

A few minutes later Bella was wearing a pair of dark jeans and light teal colored scoop neck sweater. To finish off the outfit Bella had slid on a pair of black flats that Alice had selected.

"Perfect. Well, it will be once I do something with this hair…" Alice said once Bella was dressed.

"We made a deal Alice. This weekend." Bella replied before looking in the mirror.

Smiling at Bella's surprised expression, Alice paused before she spoke. "You like?"

Bella nodded in response. "I was worried, but I had no reason to be." Turning to Alice, Bella hugged her. "Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome. Now let's get you fed so you don't pass out and ruin your new clothes." Alice said, taking Bella's hand and leading her downstairs.

As Alice brought Bella downstairs she heard the shuffling of feet and knew that her family not only wanted to see what Bella looked like, but how Jasper would react to Bella. Walking into the kitchen with Bella, Alice saw Carlisle standing by Esme, Jasper seated in his usual spot, and Emmett and Rosalie stood off to the side.

"Wow, Bella. Lookin' good." Emmett said once he saw Bella and then let his eyes dart over to Jasper to take in his reaction.

Sitting at the counter, Jasper watched as Bella walked in with Alice and was surprised by who he saw. There was Bella in front of him, but she looked happier and more at peace than he had seen her, ever. Not only was the light back in Bella's eyes, but she carried herself with a sense of confidence that was never there before.

_Just look at her. I can't believe that's Bella. _Jasper thought to himself before Emmett's words pulled him back to reality.

Bella blushed in response to Emmett's comment and all of the eyes that she felt on her at the moment.

Seeing Bella get uncomfortable, Esme set out Bella's breakfast. "Here, you don't have too much time to eat before you and Alice have to leave."

"Thanks." Bella replied, sliding into the seat next to Jasper as she started to eat her breakfast.

"Have a good day at school." Rosalie said, wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders and giving her a one-armed hug.

Bella could only pat Rosalie's hand in response since she had just taken a particularly large portion of pancake. Emmett laughed and waved goodbye before following Rosalie out of the kitchen.

Bella continued to eat while Esme and Jasper made idle conversation, with Alice even participating occasionally. Seeing Jasper and Alice speaking civilly with each other again, Bella couldn't help but beam at the development. Two of the people that she cared about the most were improving their once great relationship and for Bella it made her feel like everything was finally starting to fall into place.

A moment after Bella finished her breakfast Esme already had the plate in the sink, cleaning it. Looking at the spot in front of her and then at the sink, Bella blinked a few times before shaking her head. "I will never get used to living with vampires."

"You've done a pretty good job so far." Jasper replied, amused by Bella's momentary amazement.

Scoffing, Bella turned to face Jasper. "Hiding in my room hardly counts as getting used to living with all of you. You, yes, but everyone else? No."

"But Bella…"

"I've been a hermit, I'm not denying it so don't even try to argue me on this." Bella said, cutting Jasper off.

"Before you two start bickering we should leave for school." Alice suggested, to which Esme offered an appreciative smile.

Leaning forward, Bella hugged Jasper and once she pulled away she was swept up into an embrace by Esme. Once Esme let go Bella followed Alice out of the house and to the car before Alice sped off toward Forks High School.

After he could no longer see Alice's car Jasper ran up the stairs and retreated to his room. Lying on his bed, Jasper grabbed the book that he had been reading and opened it. Just a few lines in though Jasper's thoughts started to wander.

_I can't believe how much Bella has changed. Just the other day she was the quiet, somewhat detached person that she had been for so many weeks. Now, Alice did something and pulled her out of that and all of a sudden Bella is a completely different person. Willingly letting Alice and Rosalie shop for her, then have Alice dress her, conversing easily with all of us, firing back with her sarcasm when necessary, she's different. With all of those changes she even looks different. _

_When Bella walked downstairs with Alice I knew that I was going to see a different version of Bella, probably one who was not comfortable being turned into a doll by Alice, but there she was, finally looking like she was comfortable with herself. Not only did Bella finally look comfortable, but confident. That piece of her that Edward broke all of those weeks ago was whole again, or at least closer to being whole. And it all seems like it happened overnight. _

_But did it?_

_With all of that time that you spent with Bella you could see all of the small changes. First it was the conversations, with her opening up more and more with each one, participating even more. Then it was the meals…when Charlie came over and when we went out for brunch, her anxiety eased around Charlie and I could see flashes of the old Bella during those meals. Yes, she was still quieter than usual, but after a while Charlie and I did not have to work to fill the silence. _

_Now what will happen? Bella has clearly improved from what happened with Edward and it is only a matter of time before Charlie asks if she is ready to go back home. _

_But this is Bella's home now. _

_Is it? Yes, she has a room here, but Charlie is her father, she is supposed to be with him. _

_But we're part of her family too. Esme has told Bella that she loves her like a daughter and I can feel that Carlisle echoes Esme's feelings. Emmett is more of her big brother now than ever and he loves having her around, even if it is just a comfort to know that she is close by and safe. And Rosalie…wow, that change was one that I did not expect. But ever since I brought Bella home Rosalie has been so protective and any past resentment has faded completely and the love that radiates off of her is not as strong as Esme's but it certainly beats Emmett. Alice, well, she already treated Bella like a little sister and now it is as official as it will get until Bella becomes one of us._

_Whoa, until Bella becomes one of us. Where did that come from? Is this something that I want? That we want?_

_Yes, it is! Everyone else sees Bella as a part of the family and we love her too much to lose her over time._

_But what about you? How do you feel about Bella? _

_She's nothing like what I expected. The girl that I knew to be with Edward was timid, insecure, a klutz, and so many other things. But now, now I have finally gotten to know her and I am ashamed that it took so long. Behind everything Bella has a great mind and a great heart, making it no surprise that it was so devastating when Edward broke it. Her maturity, combined with her intellect and strong emotions make her a powerful and interesting person to be around. _

_Once Alice broke up with me I was surprised and hurt that she would not justify dissolving our relationship with anymore than to trust her and her visions. I always have, but for something so significant I deserved more, our relationship deserved more. Those days in the woods, I finally understood just how Bella felt when Edward left her. Yes, I had felt her feelings, but that is not the same as going through a similar experience. To love someone so completely and have it be a defining part of your life then suddenly torn away is utterly devastating. Not only do you question your relationship, but yourself as well. That's when the thoughts of inferiority and insignificance arise. But even more than that it is feeling lost and there is absolutely nothing you can do to get back on track. _

_But Bella did bring me back on track. Once Rosalie found me and told me that Bella was in trouble I banished my thoughts of Alice and I and focused on Bella, who needed me and no one else. I had been there for her and left just as suddenly as the bastard that hurt her and I hated myself for that. Well, until I felt her relief at seeing me again. That feeling, that is one that I will remember for quite some time. _

_After that, I hated the times when I wasn't with Bella, even if she was just in a different part of the house. But school, that was and still is the hardest to deal with. I got so used to being with Bella all of the time, it's still tough to wait for the hours to pass by and for her to come home. _

_And that day she called me to pick her up…I know my heart didn't break when Alice broke up with me because it does not compare to how I felt when I saw that Bella was calling and heard the tears that she was holding back, all of the emotions that laced her words as they overpowered her. I hated that I had to sit in the car and wait for her once I was there. Those fucking clouds just would not move and I was stuck to just wait there. I couldn't run in and get Bella like I wanted to. Watching her run towards the car, towards me, I counted every second and cursed it until she was finally there with me. _

_That day is also the day when I realized just how much I care for Bella._

_Where did that come from?_

_Think about it Jasper. Your heart was tied to Bella the moment you felt her pain, saw her suffering in the woods. With that connection you were by her side as she recovered from what Edward did to her and she was there for you after Alice. For so many days, even weeks, you were constants in the other's life. With all of that time spent together, the chance to finally get to know Bella, she changed from being your brother's ex to a valued part of your life. _

_But what about Alice and Edward? Bella and I were both so in love with our partners and while some time has passed since our relationships dissolved those feelings can't just be pushed aside. I loved Alice for decades and Bella was just the epitome of head over heels in love with Edward. To even think about Bella and what I feel for her and what it could lead to just feels wrong. I feel like even though I can't control this I am disrespecting what I had with Alice and what Bella and Edward had. _

_**Damn it Jasper, you are the man that Bella needs, not Edward. He failed to realize the great girl he had and he never let his relationship with Bella develop as it should have. Those two, regardless of how intense their feelings may have been, were not meant to be together. Ultimately they just were too different and could not overcome their differences. But you, you not only really see Bella for who she is, but you know her. The openness she has with you and you with her defines your relationship and is something both of you need in not just a friend, but someone who is much much more. **_

_Okay, maybe that voice in my head isn't so infuriating now… _Jasper thought to himself for a moment before he continued to ponder his situation with Bella.

Jasper remained in his room lost in thought throughout the day. Noticing Jasper's continued absence, Esme went upstairs and lightly knocked on his door.

"Come in." Jasper called out after a moment.

Walking inside, Esme shut the door behind her and then went over to Jasper, sitting across from him on the bed.

"How're you doing?" Esme asked, getting right to the point.

"Uh, fine. Why?" Jasper replied, a bit thrown by Esme's question.

"Well, you've been holed up in your room all day and I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing."

"You don't have to worry about me." Jasper said, trying to brush off the attention that Esme was paying him.

"Jasper, it's my job to worry about you. And even if it wasn't I still would."

"Esme…"

"Jasper, I know you've had your troubles fitting in with the rest of us, and I am sorry about that, but now you are finally fitting in with all of us and I hate seeing or feeling any of my children hurting."

"I'm fine Esme, really."

"Really? Then what's with the confusion and anxiety that you were projecting earlier?" Esme quickly replied, calling Jasper out.

"I was just thinking and I lost control of my power, I'm sorry."

Moving closer to Jasper, Esme placed her hand over his. "Jasper, you don't have to keep everything to yourself. If there is anything you want or need to talk about you can talk to me."

Looking at his and Esme's hands, Jasper then looked at Esme. "I know and thank you. But for now I need to keep working on sorting through my thoughts."

"All right. Just know that offer will always stand."

"I know and thank you…mom." Jasper replied.

Smiling, Esme moved forward and hugged Jasper. Taking a moment, Jasper wrapped his arms around Esme's small form, returning the hug. After a few moments Esme pulled away from Jasper. "Try not to get lost in thought again. Alice and Bella will be home soon."

With that Esme was gone, leaving Jasper to look at the clock and see that it was already 2:30.

_Alice…oh God, Alice saw this. Bella is the girl that she was referring to when we broke up. _

With that realization, Jasper forced himself to focus on his book if only to clear out his mind before Bella returned home.

Just as Jasper was starting a new chapter he heard the tell-tale sound of Alice's car speeding down the driveway. The moment the two girls were inside Jasper pushed all of his thoughts regarding Bella out of his mind and focused on helping her with her homework and just acting according to the routine that they had established.

Over the coming days and even weeks Jasper was careful to maintain the routine that he and Bella had, not wanting to jeopardize anything until he was certain of what he felt and had an opportunity to gauge Bella's feelings. However, that proved to be difficult, even with his power. Despite making an extra effort to detect Bella's emotions there was nothing out of the ordinary. Well, nothing out of the new ordinary. Ever since Rosalie and Alice's makeover Bella had been in such a peaceful state and it was rare for Jasper to pick up any remotely negative feelings from her.

As the time passed Christmas came closer and closer. With the unofficial merging of the Cullen and Swan families it was decided that there would be a big Christmas Eve dinner at the Cullen home and some gifts would be exchanged among the group then.

At a loss for what to get the Cullens, Charlie gave Bella that task, which was actually completed by Alice, who had seen just what Bella was ultimately going to choose for everyone. While Alice was out shopping for Bella and Charlie she also picked out a few gifts that she knew her family would like and one surprise gift.

Once Alice returned home she found that Bella was out shopping with Esme for decorations and Rosalie and Emmett were out taking care of shopping of their own. Seeing a hand reach into the truck to help with all of the bags, Alice immediately knew whose it was and why he was there.

"Jasper…"

"Let's get these inside and then we'll talk." Jasper replied, to which Alice simply nodded.

The two quickly brought the gifts up to Alice's room for storage until she had the chance to wrap them later. Turning to face Jasper, Alice sat down on what was once their bed, waiting for him to speak.

"You knew about all of this, didn't you?"

Alice slowly nodded in response. Taking in Alice's answer, Jasper crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at Alice for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you have to let this go on for so long?"

"Jasper, I told you, it was for the best. You needed to figure things out on your own. I couldn't push you into another relationship and I certainly push Bella into one."

"So she does return my feelings." Jasper stated, though he was looking for confirmation from Alice.

"Yes. But Jasper you need to understand that Bella has not figured her feelings out as much as you have. She knows that there is something there and she is not fighting it, but it's also taking time to fall into place for her." Alice quickly replied, not wanting Jasper to get the wrong idea about the delicate situation.

"How long have you known? When did you first see something about Bella and I?" Jasper asked, abruptly shifting topics.

"When I was packing up her things with Esme."

"Esme's known? This whole time the two of you have known?" Jasper asked, suddenly feeling angry and even betrayed that Esme had not told him.

"Yes, all of us, but Jasper, it was all because I asked them to. I saw and still do see you and Bella having this amazing relationship and that is only because we have let you two find your way together. By not pushing either of you we have actually helped you. Everything you and her feel is genuine and nothing will break that now."

Taking a moment to absorb everything that Alice had told him, Jasper paced around the room a little bit. "How much longer?" Jasper finally asked.

"I don't know exactly, but you two will be together soon. Just trust everything to work out, okay?" Alice requested.

Chuckling lightly, Jasper nodded. "I always trust your visions."

"Jasper…"

"Alice, it's fine. I finally understand everything now and I can't be mad at you. Not with all you have done for me and for Bella."

Smiling, Alice stood up and quickly crossed the room so she could hug Jasper. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Hell, I should be thanking you."

"Let's just call it even." Alice replied, to which Jasper nodded in agreement.

Just as Jasper was walking out of Alice's room he turned around. "How did Emmett not say anything?"

"You can thank Rose for that one." Alice replied, letting Jasper figure out just how his sister restrained his brother.

While Alice worked on getting the house ready for Christmas, Jasper retreated to his room to work on his gift for Bella. Rather than tearing apart another pair of boots Jasper had purchased strips of leather in order to fashion a necklace for Bella and a plain silver medallion, which he planned on engraving a design matching Bella's bracelet. However, all of that work halted when Esme and Bella returned from their shopping trip.

Going downstairs, Jasper helped the three women carry in everything and actually thought that Esme had cleaned out a store with her purchases. However, Jasper's judgment of the excessive purchases halted as soon as he realized how much Bella was getting into the Christmas spirit.

For the rest of the day the group worked on decorating the house. With Esme busy arranging poinsettias and garland throughout the home, Alice worked on stringing lights outside, leaving Bella and Jasper to take care of the lights inside and placing the various figurines that had been purchased.

"We don't have a tree." Bella suddenly said after she placed a dancing Santa on a side table.

"Dancing Santa's not enough for you?" Jasper teased, which he had been doing ever since he saw the aforementioned item.

"Do not mock Santa! I've always wanted a dancing Santa and you are not gonna ruin this."

"All right, all right. Santa is cool in his own way." Jasper quickly acquiesced, earning him a smile from Bella.

"Yes he is. Now, what about a tree? It's not Christmas until there's a tree."

"Jasper, why don't you take care of that with Emmett when he and Rosalie return home?" Esme suggested after she heard Bella mention the lack of a tree.

"Sure." Jasper replied, earning him yet another smile from Bella.

After that everyone went back to work and by the time Emmett and Rosalie were back the house was all set for Christmas, minus a tree.

"Wow. You've really outdone yourself this year Esme." Rosalie commented once she walked inside and saw all of the decorations.

"Well, I had some help, especially from Bella." Esme replied.

"Good job Bells." Emmett said as he looked around.

"Thanks. If you're up for it, I have something for you to do Emmett." Bella said.

"Absolutely. What is it?"

"There's no Christmas tree."

"Ah. I'll go find one for ya." Emmett said, grinning as he thought about getting another chance to toss around a few trees.

"I'll help." Jasper said, amused by Emmett's enthusiasm.

"Let's go elf." Emmett said before running out of the house, Jasper on his heels.

While Bella had hoped that the search would be quick Emmett and Jasper had not returned with a tree by the time she was ready to go to sleep. Dejected since she hadn't gotten to decorate the tree that night, Bella trudged upstairs to her room and went to bed.

Once Bella was asleep Alice spoke to Esme and Rosalie. "I spoke with Jasper earlier. He knows."

"Everything?" Rosalie quickly asked, to which Alice nodded in response.

"But wait, you didn't tell him, did you?" Esme asked, worried that everyone's effort to keep that secret had failed.

"No, just confirmed what he was thinking and finally explained it all. It wasn't exactly what I had seen earlier, but it was close to it." Alice explained.

"When will they finally be together?" Rosalie asked, wanting to finally see Jasper and Bella completely happy again.

"Soon. I haven't seen anything definite, but I just know that they'll be together soon. Jasper is more sure of how he feels while Bella is still figuring things out." Alice said, much to Esme and Rosalie's relief.

During the night Emmett and Jasper finally returned, having been delayed both by their effort to find the perfect tree for Bella and because they couldn't resist hunting.

The following morning Bella was able to sleep in since it was the first day of her winter vacation. When she did finally wake up Jasper was sitting in his usual chair, his feet propped up on the table as he read.

"Morning." Jasper said, his tone just right for a bit of his old accent to surface.

"Mmm good morning." Bella mumbled in response before she sat up and took a moment to clear her head.

"Ready to decorate a Christmas tree?" Jasper asked to which Bella was immediately awake. Holding back his laughter at Bella's enthusiasm, Jasper spoke once again. "Go get showered and we'll have all of the ornaments out for you by the time you're done."

"Deal." Bella called out before she got out of bed and into the shower in record time.

Shaking his head as the laughter took over, Jasper left Bella's room and after depositing his book in his room went downstairs, where everyone else was already working on setting out all of the different ornaments. Standing in the living room, Jasper took another moment to look at the tree that he and Emmett had finally selected. Once he saw it in the forest, Jasper knew it was the perfect tree for Bella. Over ten feet tall, the tree not only fit well in the living room because of its height, but because of just how full it was.

"It's perfect." Bella said once she finally saw the tree that Jasper and Emmett had selected.

"I know." Emmett boasted, earning him a light smack from Rosalie.

"It will be once you decorate it." Jasper replied, earning him a few quiet comments from his family. Ignoring them, Jasper focused on Bella.

"Where to start…" Bella said to herself as she looked at the different ornaments that had been laid out for her by the Cullens.

Following Esme and Carlisle's lead, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice left Jasper and Bella in the living room. Standing back, Jasper simply watched as Bella started to place ornaments on the tree according to a design that she had worked out in her mind.

As the tree started to fill up Jasper quickly noticed a problem, but waited for Bella to address it. "Um, Jasper, is there a ladder that I can use?"

"There is, but with your luck you'd end up falling." Jasper replied.

Huffing, Bella looked at the half decorated tree. Then she turned and looked at Jasper with a puppy dog pout.

"Next time, you don't have to bother with the pout. Tell me where it goes." Jasper said, extending a hand to Bella to take the ornament that she wanted to place next.

"Put it right above the twisted silver ornament there." Bella replied, pointing to a spot on the tree.

Jumping up, Jasper placed the ornament in the spot that he thought Bella had pointed to. "There."

"No, up a little higher." Bella said, looking at Jasper's work.

"All right." Jasper replied before jumping again and moving the ornament.

"No, not there." Bella called at as soon as the ornament was moved.

Turning to Bella, Jasper quickly closed the distance between them. Wrapping his arms around Bella, Jasper lifted her up high enough so that she was even with the ornament that he had just placed on the tree.

"Perfect." Bella said after she moved the ornament into place.

From there the two continued to decorate the tree, with Jasper serving as Bella's ladder. Finally, with Bella sitting on Jasper's shoulders, the star was added to the top of the tree, completing the decoration process.

"Now it's perfect." Esme said from behind the two once the tree was finished.

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the next day, particularly with wrapping presents. As much as everyone offered Bella insisted on wrapping her presents. However, everyone only agreed when they saw that Alice had replaced Bella's wrapping paper with tissue paper, all but eliminating the risk of a paper cut.

By the end of the night all was set and ready for the party that was going to happen the next night.

Christmas Eve was an amusing day for the Cullens, as Bella kept bouncing around the house, excited for the holiday and the chance to bring her two families together once again. For Bella, she was finally going to have a traditional Christmas celebration, even if most of the other celebrants were going to end up getting rid of their dinner at the earliest opportunity.

Putting on a knee-length black skirt, low heeled boots, and a red sweater, Bella was just finishing getting ready when she heard Charlie knock on the door. Smiling, Bella grabbed the last gifts that she still had in her room and went downstairs.

Depositing her gifts on the stairs, Bella walked over to Charlie and hugged him. "Merry Christmas Dad."

"Merry Christmas Bells."

Walking into the living room with Bella, Charlie let out a low whistle. "You sure went all out with the decorations."

"Well, Bella was really in the Christmas spirit and it was contagious." Esme replied.

"Good job Bells." Charlie said, turning to face Bella, who was smiling as she looked over all of the decorations and took in the scene of having everyone there with her.

The rest of the evening passed smoothly, with Bella and Charlie enjoying dinner and the Cullens acting like they did. Once the two humans were full the group moved into the living room and sat on the different couches and chairs.

"What the heck? Who got this silly looking Santa?" Emmett asked when he noticed the Santa that Bella had set down the other day.

"I did and he isn't silly." Bella replied.

"Bells, look at 'im."

"It looks that way now because it dances. Just push the button on the side of the base." Bella explained.

Careful to not move too quickly in front of Charlie, Emmett got up and turned on the Santa. Soon the room was filled with the music that accompanied Santa as he danced.

Laughing, Charlie was the first to comment. "You always did want a dancing Santa."

"Yes! And I'm glad I finally found one the other day." Bella replied.

Just as Emmett was going to comment on the Santa Jasper shot him a look that immediately silenced him. Noting the exchange, Esme spoke.

"How about we open presents."

Standing up, Bella went over to the tree and passed out the presents that she and Charlie had purchased for the Cullens. In turn, the Cullens presented Charlie and Bella with gifts, though everyone had at least one other gift to give Bella on Christmas.

Loaded down with new fishing equipment and arrangements to go on a fishing trip in Canada with a few of his friends, Charlie thanked the Cullens multiple times for his gifts.

"This is too much. You shouldn't have."

"Dad, don't worry about it. Besides, they don't listen when you tell them not to spend money on you." Bella said, which finally brought Charlie's string of appreciative remarks to an end.

After Jasper and Emmett helped move all of Charlie's things to his car, Charlie returned to the house to say goodbye to Bella.

"Have fun tomorrow, okay?" Charlie said while he hugged Bella.

Bella nodded against her father's chest. "We will. Stop by if you want to."

"I think I'll be in La Push again. Sue's making a big dinner for everyone." Charlie replied before pulling away from Bella.

"Well have fun."

"I will. Take care Bella."

With that Charlie left Bella and the Cullens to continue their Christmas celebration. Turning around, Bella looked at Emmett, who was looking at the wrapped presents, trying to figure out what was in each box.

"You really are a big kid, aren't you?" Bella said with laughter in her voice.

"Yup." Emmett replied as he all but bounced over to another gift that had his name on it.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day. You may want to head up to bed Bella." Esme suggested, to which Bella nodded.

"I will. Thanks everyone for the gifts, they're all great and way too much, but just what I expect from you." Bella said before waving to everyone and walking upstairs to her bedroom.

That night Bella fell asleep quickly and had one of the most peaceful nights of sleep in weeks. Unfortunately Bella did not know that it would be one of the last nights for a while in which she would sleep so peacefully.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note – Sorry about the cliffhanger last time, I just couldn't resist! Thanks again for the reviews and I just want to dedicate this chapter to juliannanight for all of her amazing words. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Here Comes Goodbye

Chapter Eleven

"Wake up Bella! It's Christmas!" Emmett bellowed as he ran into Bella's room and proceeded to jump on her bed.

Waking up quite quickly to her new alarm clock, Bella moved away from Emmett a little and sat up, resting her back against the headboard. "Stop jumping or you won't get your gift." Bella said after a moment.

Almost immediately Emmett had not only stopped jumping on the bed but he was no longer even on the bed. Standing next to it, Emmett was barely moving next to a very amused Jasper, whose shoulders were shaking a little as he held in his laughter.

"If you two can give me a couple of minutes I'll meet you downstairs." Bella said before pushing the covers to the side and getting out of bed.

Pushing Emmett out of the room, Jasper nodded to Bella. "We'll see you downstairs soon. Be prepared for a Christmas morning feast."

"I'll go puke to make more room." Bella joked, but Emmett didn't catch it.

"Oh no you won't!" Emmett yelled, trying to turn around and go over to Bella.

"Emmett, relax, she was just joking." Jaspser said, restraining his brother.

"Yeah. I would never do that. I hate puking, unlike all of you." Bella replied, prompting Jasper and Emmett to shudder at the memory of the previous night.

"All right, let's go." Jasper said, trying to push Emmett out of Bella's room once again.

That attempt was a success and after her room was empty Bella proceeded to shower and get dressed. Putting on a pair of comfortable black dress pants and a light pink sweater, Bella then walked downstairs and her nose was quickly overwhelmed by the smells coming from the kitchen. Following her nose, Bella's eyes lit up when she saw that Esme had not only made cinnamon rolls, but had then used them to make French toast.

"Esme I love you." Bella said as her eyes locked on the plate of food that had been set out for her.

Laughing, Esme replied. "I love you too. Now enjoy because Carlisle ordered me to never make these for you again."

"Blasphemy!" Bella immediately yelled in mock-horror.

Almost immediately Carlisle was in the kitchen standing next to Esme. "Bella, that plate is the reason why the phrase 'heart attack on a plate' was invented."

"But it will be so worth it." Bella said with a smile before she took a bite of her breakfast. Almost immediately Bella let out a long sigh of contentment.

"How can you fight that?" Esme challenged after she saw and heard just how much Bella was enjoying her breakfast.

"I can't." Carlisle admitted.

"Good, now let's leave Bella to eat in peace." Esme said and with that she and Carlisle were gone, leaving Bella to eat her breakfast.

However, Bella was not alone for long. Moments after Carlisle and Esme left Jasper walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Bella. When she caught Jasper staring at her breakfast, Bella took a moment, swallowed her food, then spoke. "What?"

"How can you eat that?"

"How can you drink blood?" Bella challenged.

"That I have no choice in, but this…"

"Is one of the most amazing things I have ever tasted." Bella said before taking another bite and sighing once again.

"Humans…" Jasper muttered, though he made sure it was loud enough for Bella to hear him.

"Yes, I know, humans are ridiculous. But that's why you love me." Bella joked, looking over to Jasper and then leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's just one of the many reasons." Jasper replied, his tone light but still serious, before kissing the top of Bella's head.

Ducking her head to hide the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks, Bella brought her attention back to breakfast. However, that diversion did not last for long since it only took a few more bites for Bella to be full. Pushing her plate away, Bella sat back in her chair for a moment.

"Full?"

"Stuffed." Bella said before wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Quit whining! I want to open my presents!" Emmett yelled out from the living room.

At that Bella couldn't stop the laughter that took over her. While Bella had laughed over the past few days and weeks, it hadn't been the truly carefree, belly laugh that she let out at that moment. Hearing that, Jasper smiled briefly.

"Good job Emmett." Jasper said quietly, though he knew his brother and family would hear him.

Once Bella composed herself she stood up and just when she went to look at Jasper to see if he was going to follow her he was by her side. Placing a hand on Bella's back, Jasper guided her into the living room where everyone was waiting patiently, minus Emmett. Looking over the scene, all of the presents had already been divided into piles and there was quite a large one by one of the couches.

"This is your spot here." Esme said, motioning to the large pile of gifts.

Letting her eyes roam over the large pile, Bella took a seat on the couch. "Uh, anyone want to be the official gift opener?"

"Here, this one is from me." Rosalie said, opening a large rectangular box for Bella. Once the box was open five dresses were revealed.

"Rosalie…"

"I always wanted a little sister to pass on some of my favorite clothes to." Rosalie explained, to which Bella's eyes started to well up.

"Great, Bella's already crying." Emmett commented, earning him a glare from all of the females in the room.

"If you want to get laid at all this year shut up." Jasper said quietly to Emmett.

"Try this century." Rosalie corrected.

"Here's mine." Emmett said, stepping forward to give Bella her gift. Opening the box, Emmett pulled out a large bundle of plastic.

"Uh, Emmett…"

"It's a plastic bubble to keep you safe." Emmett said with a grin.

Shaking her head, Bella was overcome by laughter. As Bella laughed at Emmett's gift, he worked on quickly inflating the plastic bubble. By the time Bella had stopped laughing her sides hurt and there was a large bubble inflated in the middle of the Cullens' living room.

"You do know I'm never going to get in that, right?" Bella asked Emmett once he was finished.

"Hey, you never know when you might need it."

"Yes, because that will protect me better than anyone of you could." Bella replied.

Grinning, Emmett adjusted his grip on the material and a moment later it was just shriveled plastic.

"Well, now that Emmett has ruined his gift to you, here's mine." Alice said, pulling out a large gift basket from a box that was about as tall as her.

"Wow." Bella said as she looked at the basket, which contained various beauty products, accessories, magazines, books of fashion photography, and then in the middle was a small box. Opening the box, Bella saw a pair of simple silver stud earrings.

"Alice, this is amazing."

"It's only the beginning. You have a lot to learn little sister and Rosalie and I are going to teach you quite a bit." Alice all but chirped in response.

"I'm looking forward to it." Bella said with a genuine smile for Alice and Rosalie.

"And this is from Carlisle and I." Esme said, handing Bella a small box.

Opening the box, Bella was confused for a moment until she pushed away the tissue paper and saw a set of car keys. Gasping, Bella looked up to Carlisle and Esme. "You shouldn't have."

"You'll need it. Soon." Esme replied, glancing to Alice.

"But I love my truck." Bella said, whining a little bit.

"I know you do, but soon that truck is going to die and no matter what Rosalie tries to do it won't work again." Alice explained.

Pouting, Bella picked up the keys and looked to see if there was a clue as to what type of car Carlisle and Esme had purchased her. Looking over the keychain, Bella saw the BMW logo. "This is really too much."

"You can keep fighting this, but that car is yours Bella." Carlisle said in his usual calm, even tone.

"Thank you." Bella said, standing up and going over to hug Esme and Carlisle.

"You're welcome." The two replied.

Sighing, Jasper stood up and pushed a large box forward. "Just lift off the wrapping paper." He said to Bella.

Following Jasper's instructions, Bella pulled on the wrapping paper and soon she was looking at a large wooden chest, the top of which had been engraved. Looking at the markings, Bella gasped when she realized that the intricate pattern matched the one on her bracelet. Looking down at her bracelet, then at the chest, Bella turned around and hugged Jasper. "Thank you."

"That's not all of it. Open it." Jasper instructed after he returned the hug.

Slowly pulling away from Jasper, Bella lifted the lid of the chest and gasped once again when she saw that it had been filled with books, primarily first editions.

"There are some of your favorites, some of mine, and some that I thought that you would enjoy." Jasper explained after Bella looked to him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Bella said as she hugged Jasper once again.

After that everyone worked on opening the rest of their presents, which ranged from the small and silly to the more standard large and extravagant, at least in Bella's opinion. Sitting on the couch surrounded by all of her presents, Bella suddenly jumped up.

"I forgot one of your gifts in my room." Bella said to Jasper.

"Don't worry about it." Jasper replied, eyeing the obstacle course that Bella would have to get through in order to just get out of the living room.

"No, you should open it now. I'll be back in a minute." Bella said before she carefully and successfully made her way out of the room and then upstairs.

"Good job with Bella's present." Emmett commented once Bella was gone.

"I just thought she would enjoy it." Jasper replied, trying to brush off the comment, but failing miserably since all of his family was focused on him at that moment.

"Yeah, sure, no ulterior motive at all." Emmett teased.

As the group continued to talk, Bella worked on digging through her closet to find where she had put Jasper's last gift. Throwing clothes around, Bella was so engrossed in her search that she didn't hear when someone walked into her bedroom.

"Yes!" Bella finally called out when she found the box in a deep corner of her closet.

With the box in her hands Bella stood up and turned around to leave. Gasping, Bella stopped short and dropped Jasper's present. "Edward…"

Almost immediately Edward closed the distance between Bella and himself, tightly wrapping his arms around her, ignoring Bella's efforts to get away from him.

Meanwhile, as the Cullens talked downstairs, they all heard when Bella said the name of the missing Cullen. Jasper and Emmett moved the quickest, running into Bella's room to see Edward hugging a struggling Bella.

"Let her go." Jasper growled out.

Turning around with Bella still in his arms, Edward looked to Jasper, then Emmett who was all but seething and the rest of his family.

"Edward, son, let Bella go." Carlisle said, stepping forward and hoping to diffuse the situation.

While Edward did loosen his grip on Bella, he still did not release her. Not wanting to risk injuring Bella, no one moved forward, as much as they wanted to.

"Jasper…" Bella whimpered, looking to him as a tear escaped.

Hearing that, Edward's eyes darted from Bella's face to Jasper's. Inhaling deeply, Edward emitted a growl of his own. "Why is your scent all over Bella? Her room?"

"Edward, all of our scents are in this room." Esme said, moving next to Carlisle though she kept her eyes on Bella.

"None of them are as strong as Jasper's. What is going on between you two?" Edward asked, his grip tightening once again.

Whimpering at the increased pressure, Bella looked out at the Cullens, begging each of them to get her out of Edward's grasp.

"You want to know what is going on between us? Read these thoughts." Jasper said before he replayed the memories of finding Bella, her begging him to not feel hurt anymore, the day when Charlie brought her home after her panic attack, the days when he held Bella as she cried.

_Now get out of my head and let Bella go. You're hurting her, again._ Jasper mentally said to Edward.

Jasper carefully watched Edward's reaction to his memories and once he noticed Edward's grip relaxing he moved as fast as possible to pull Bella away from Edward. The moment Bella was in Jasper's arms she grabbed onto him, wrapping her arms around his waist, tucking herself against his side.

Wrapping his arms around Bella, Jasper stepped away from Edward, with Emmett and Carlisle moving in front of him. Moving his lips next to Bella's ear, Jasper spoke as quietly as possible to her. "Are you okay?"

Shakily, Bella nodded her head.

"Edward, what were you thinking?" Carlisle asked, his anger and disappointment evident to all, not just Jasper.

"That I missed all of you…I missed Bella." Edward said, looking past Emmett to Bella, who was still clutching onto Jasper.

"And you have no one to blame for that but yourself." Jasper all but spat out as he kept his eyes locked on Edward.

"Bella, I have missed you so much these past weeks. I was a fool for doing what I did." Edward said, stepping forward, but stopping when Emmett put a hand on his chest. Craning his neck, Edward looked at Bella once again. "Please Bella, you have to believe me when I say that I still love you. I panicked after your birthday; I never wanted to leave you."

Shaking her head, Bella took a step back, away from Edward. Feeling Bella move against him, Jasper took that as his cue to get Bella out of that situation and away from Edward. Scooping Bella into his arms, Jasper cradled her against him as he ran downstairs then out of the house toward the garage. Once inside Jasper placed Bella in his car and just moments later was speeding down the driveway.

While the two drove through Forks the rest of the Cullens were left to deal with Edward.

"Did you really think that showing up here and going after Bella like that would accomplish anything?" Emmett asked as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Running a hand through his hair, Edward took a moment to respond. "I wasn't thinking. I had been out on a long hunting trip and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going then I caught Jasper's scent and a trace of Bella's and I just followed it here. Seeing her here, in her own room, all I could think about was how much I miss her."

"Edward, things have changed for Bella, for all of us…" Carlisle carefully started, unsure of just what to say to Edward and how to go about saying it.

"What do you mean? Are she and Jasper actually together? How could you all be so reckless to allow that to happen!" Edward quickly replied, stepping closer to the family as he spoke.

"Just shut up and get over yourself Edward." Rosalie said, stepping forward and next to Emmett. "You destroyed Bella the day you left her. I know Jasper showed you some of what Bella has gone through, but that is far from all of it. For so many weeks she was just a shell and before you plot Jasper's death you should know that he is the one who was able to finally bring Bella out of her shell. He was the one who managed to put her back together after you shattered her heart and left her alone in the forest. You may say that you still love Bella, but the Bella that you attacked tonight is different from the Bella you knew. This Bella won't put up with your bull and knows better than to give her heart to you again."

"Since when are you Bella's defender? Hell, since when can you actually stand to be in the same room as her?"

"Since I decided I'd rather have her as a sister than you as a brother." Rosalie fired back, crossing her arms under her chest and standing resolutely across from Edward.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded, her maternal instinct kicking in.

"It's true." Rosalie replied.

"Rosalie, now is not the time for this." Carlisle said, though he was secretly proud of Rosalie standing up for Bella in that moment. "Edward, as I said before, things have changed for all of us since you left."

"Why is Bella living here?" Edward asked, wanting an answer to one of the questions that had been on his mind the entire time.

"Because she is a part of this family and she was having such a difficult time that after speaking with Charlie we all agreed that it would be in Bella's best interest for her to stay here with all of us." Esme explained to Edward.

"That's ridiculous. Charlie would never agree to that."

"It's true." Esme replied with a nod. "He checks in and sees Bella a few times a week, but she lives here."

Taking a moment, Edward spoke once again. "What else has changed."

"The only other significant change is Alice's story to tell." Carlisle explained before all eyes turned to Alice.

"Jasper and I are no longer together." Alice supplied flatly, careful to not think about all of the visions she has had involving Jasper and Bella.

"Jasper and Bella are together, aren't they?" Edward asked, first looking at Alice then everyone else. "Well?!"

Sighing, Carlisle was the one who finally responded to Edward. "No they are not. As Rosalie explained, Bella has become quite close to Jasper these last few months, but no they are not in a relationship."

As the Cullens spoke, Jasper and Bella sat in silence as he drove out of Forks and aimlessly followed the highway. Reading Bella's emotions, Jasper knew that for the time being it would be best for him to stay quiet since her thoughts and feelings were all over the place. Opting for a simple sign of support, Jasper took his right hand off of the steering wheel and reached across to Bella, taking her hand in his. When she clutched his hand with both of hers, Jasper glanced over to Bella and saw that she was looking out the window, but the glass reflected her conflicted expression. Clenching his jaw, Jasper pressed his right foot down even more in an effort to get even more distance between Bella, himself, and Edward.

The two continued to drive in silence until Jasper felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Quickly retrieving the item, Jasper didn't even bother to check to see who was calling.

"Yes?"

"Take the next exit and follow the signs for the Marriott. There's a reservation under your name. I'll meet you and Bella there in half an hour." Alice instructed Jasper.

"Thanks." Jasper replied genuinely before hanging up. Putting his phone back in his pocket, Jasper spared another glance at Bella and saw her wearing much the same expression of hurt and confusion as she looked out the window at the quickly passing scenery.

Following Alice's instructions, Jasper soon pulled into the Marriott parking lot. Turning off the car, Jasper turned to face Bella. "Bella, we're going to stay here for the night, okay?"

Nodding, Bella looked at Jasper, finally. "I can't go back until he's gone."

Leaning across the seat, Jasper hugged Bella as best he could. "Then we won't go back until you're ready to. Don't worry about a thing."

"Thank you Jasper." Bella said quietly.

Jasper opted not to reply, but kiss Bella's forehead. Pausing for a few moments, Jasper spoke. "Ready to go inside?"

Bella merely nodded in response and pulled away from Jasper so she could get out of the car. Exiting the car, Jasper stood at the front and held his hand out to Bella, grasping it as soon as possible. Holding Jasper's hand tightly, Bella took a few deep breaths to calm herself as the two walked toward the hotel entrance.

Walking up to the front desk, Jasper offered a small smile to the poor woman who had to work on Christmas. "Our reservation's under Jasper Hale."

As the woman looked up the reservation, Jasper turned his attention to Bella, who was keeping her red eyes diverted from the woman. Freeing his hand from Bella's grip, Jasper wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her temple. Sighing a little, Bella relaxed against Jasper.

Looking at the exchange, the woman smiled at Jasper and Bella. "Here is your room key and if you two need anything at all feel free to call."

"Thank you." Jasper replied before taking the keycard that had been placed on the counter.

"Have a good night."

"You too." Bella said, offering the woman a smile before she left, letting Jasper lead her in the direction of their room.

A few minutes later the two were in their room and Bella immediately went to sit down on the bed. Sitting down next to Bella, Jasper shifted when Bella moved to lean her head on his shoulder.

"Alice will be here soon, probably with more clothes than either of us need." Jasper said quietly.

"How did she not see him?" Bella finally asked.

"If Edward acted on impulse, there's no way she could have seen him until it was too late. Alice's visions are great, but there are unfortunately limits to what she is able to do."

"I just wish she could have seen that." Bella quietly replied, ducking her head a little bit.

Wrapping his arms around Bella, Jasper placed one on the back of her head and slowly ran his fingers through Bella's hair as he tried to soothe her.

"I am so sorry that Alice didn't see Edward and that none of us didn't even hear him until it was too late. You did not deserve to have him treat you like that and I am so sorry that I failed to protect you from him again."

"Why did he have to come back?" Bella asked before she finally let the tears overtake her.

For the next few minutes Jasper simply held Bella as she cried, occasionally whispering how sorry he was for what happened or placing small kisses on her forehead.

Hearing a light knock on the door, Jasper shifted away from Bella and moved quickly to let Alice inside. Breezing past Jasper, Alice went over to the bed and hugged Bella.

"I'm sorry I didn't see Edward. I hadn't had a vision involving him for so long and I just got used to not looking out for his future. I wish I could have stopped this." Alice quickly said, almost too quickly for Bella to understand her.

"You can't blame yourself for him." Bella said after a few moments once she had regained a degree of composure.

"But I should have seen this."

"Alice, the only person to blame for tonight, for everything, is Edward." Bella replied a little more firmly, surprising Jasper and Alice.

"How's everything at home?" Jasper asked, cutting into the conversation to shift topics and also because he wanted to know.

"We explained a few things to Edward after you two left and he was trying to process it all when I left." Alice explained before glancing over to Jasper for a moment.

"Did you tell him about…" Jasper quickly asked, trailing off. When Alice shook her head in response Jasper let out a sigh of relief.

"When's he leaving?" Jasper asked in a normal tone.

"It'll be a few days. Esme and Carlisle wanted to spend some time with Edward, see how he's been doing."

"He doesn't deserve that." Jasper quickly replied.

"Jasper, he's their son and as much as they hate what he did that does not change the fact that Esme and Carlisle love Edward and parts of them have missed him."

Hearing that, Bella looked down at her hands and bit her trembling lip. Seeing Bella's movements and feeling an intense burst of guilt from her, Jasper was immediately by Bella's side. "Bella, you cannot blame yourself for this. Just like Alice nor I can blame ourselves, you cannot allow yourself to feel guilty about this situation. Edward has to deal with the consequences of his actions."

"I know and I only feel bad that through this Esme and Carlisle had to suffer. They don't deserve that." Bella said after looking at Jasper.

"But they haven't suffered. They have loved having you live with us, you know that." Jasper replied, to which Alice nodded in agreement.

"If they were here right now they would tell you the exact same thing." Alice added.

Shaking her head, Bella stood up and started to pace. Looking quickly at each other, Jasper and Alice then turned their attention to Bella. Focusing in on Bella's emotions, Jasper noticed that she was shifting from generally being upset to angry and frustrated. Puzzled by the shift, Jasper spoke.

"Bella, what are you thinking right now?" Jasper asked, needing to understand what Bella was thinking and feeling.

"What am I thinking?" Bella said as she continued to pace before she stopped in front of Jasper and Alice. "I'm thinking that I am tired of Edward being able to affect me so much. That I hate that he came back today of all days. That I hate this family has had to go through so much because of me and before either of fight me on that you have to admit that if I wasn't here Edward would still be around and everything would be normal for you."

"Bella, you may think that we would have all been on a better path if you had not come to Forks, but that is not true. When I told you that your future was going to improve, that this next year was going to be a great one, it is partly because of your connection to us." Alice explained.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Bella spoke. "Can't you just tell me what the hell this great thing is?"

"No, I can't, I'm sorry. If I tell you about this part of your future it won't be as amazing as if you figured it out for yourself. Don't worry, that will all happen soon."

"It better." Bella grumbled out in response as she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

Standing up, Alice walked over to Bella and hugged her. "You will get past this and get the happiness that you deserve, soon."

Before Bella could bring her arms around Alice to hug her the vampire left the room. Shaking her head a little, Bella took a deep breath. Calming down a little bit, Bella walked over to the bed and sat down next to Jasper again.

"Damn you Edward." Bella said halfheartedly after she lied down on the bed.

Angling himself so he was facing Bella, Jasper replied. "As much as you hate Edward you have to at least acknowledge his role in getting you to be a part of the family."

"Ugh, when you put it that way you make it sound like we were married and now we're getting divorced." Bella quickly replied without thinking. Once the words were out of her mother Bella sat up. "Jasper I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine and you're right, that is what it sounded like."

"No, Jasper, I'm sorry. I'm upset with Edward coming back and I snap at the one person who has been there for me, taken care of me, hell, the one who has tolerated me the most these past few weeks."

Raising a hand to Bella's cheek, Jasper lightly ran his thumb over the warm, soft skin. "Bella, I want you to get upset, to yell at me, someone, anyone, if that will somehow help you."

"But Jasper…"

"No." Jasper said, cutting Bella off. "I saw you upset for far too long and the worst part of that was your silence. I don't want you to do that again, so just get out what you're thinking right now."

Leaning her head against Jasper's hand, Bella closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. When Bella opened her eyes she quickly locked eyes with Jasper. "The worst part of what happened today is that I was having so much fun with all of you. This Christmas had been the best Christmas I have ever celebrated and then Edward wrecked that. I just wanted to give you your last gift because I thought that you would really like it and I really wanted to give you something to show you just how much I appreciate what you have done for me since September. What I hate most is that Edward took that opportunity from me."

Cradling Bella's head with his hand, Jasper leaned forward and lightly kissed her cheek before moving to kiss Bella's forehead. "Bella, being with you this Christmas was more than enough of a gift. The last time I ever enjoyed a Christmas was when I was a kid. Because of you I can finally enjoy a holiday that I used to love so much and regain a sense of my old self. I'm sure I'll love whatever you got me, but Bella, you gave me the best present possible without even realizing it – because of you I remember who I once was and I feel a connection to my family that I haven't felt in over a century."

At that Bella couldn't resist blushing. Redirecting her eyes from Jasper's intense gaze, Bella took a few moments to try and compose herself.

Amused by Bella's reaction, Jasper opted for silence when he suddenly got an idea. Standing up, Jasper quickly went over to the pile of luggage that Alice had deposited in one corner of the room. Unzipping the larger piece, Jasper grinned. Taking out the present, Jasper walked back over to the bed.

"Is this what you had meant to give me before?" Jasper asked, even though he recognized the present from Bella's closet.

Bella simply nodded in return, though she did bite her lip in nervous anticipation.

With one last look at Bella, Jasper made quick work of the wrapping paper and soon there was a simple white box in his lap. Glancing at Bella, who was radiating anxiety and excitement, Jasper lifted the lid of the box and soon saw a pair of black cowboy boots. Almost immediately Jasper looked from the boots to Bella.

Growing nervous under Jasper's intense gaze, Bella spoke. "Do…do you like them?"

"I love them." Jasper quietly replied.

Hearing that, Bella sighed in relief. "Once you told me the story about your dad's boots I couldn't help noticing that you don't wear boots as often as I thought so…"

Ducking his head, Jasper's gaze went to Bella's bracelet. Reaching out a hand, Jasper wrapped it around Bella's wrist then brought his other hand to the bracelet, tracing the familiar material.

Confused by Jasper's actions, Bella quietly spoke. "Jasper, what…"

Looking up from the bracelet so he could see Bella's reaction, Jasper spoke. "I used a pair of my father's boots to make your bracelet."

Stunned, Bella took a second to reply. "What? Why?"

"After I was changed I avoided home for a while and then I passed by it once and I just, I don't know what came over me but I went in and took a pair of his boots. I went back occasionally over the years, taking mementos, other pairs of boots. I just, I needed those reminders of my parents, part of me didn't turn into the monster that Maria wanted and I needed physical proof that I was more than that."

"But why would you use a pair of his boots to make a bracelet for me?" Bella asked, still surprised by what Jasper had told her.

Taking one hand away from Bella's, Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out the pouch that contained the necklace he had made for Bella.

"Same reason why I would make you this." Jasper said, passing the pouch over to Bella.

Taking the pouch from Jasper, Bella removed her hand from his and opened it, pulling out the beautiful leather necklace and silver pendant that Jasper had made for her. Her lip trembling, Bella looked up at Jasper.

"Bella…"

Before Jasper could say anymore Bella had leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck, Bella hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Bella whispered next to Jasper's ear before kissing his cool cheek before pulling away a little and kissing Jasper.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note – Sorry about the delay. I had a few things to finish for school and after that I was too preoccupied enjoying the end of college to write. And to be honest, I had no idea how things were going to go, so I opted to wait rather than give you guys a crappy update. This one is shorter than the others, but I needed the transition. Before anyone comments, yes, there is a GIANT similarity to Colliding Meteors – chalk that up to the fact that I really fell in love with J/B because of that story and this is the path that the plot put me on and I was not gonna fight it. However, it will not be the same story. I have my own plan for J/B. With that, sorry again for the delay and I hope y'all enjoy this. I want to say the next update will be soon, but graduation's in a few days and uh, celebrations may get in the way…

Here Comes Goodbye

Chapter 12

Pulling away from Jasper, Bella immediately looked anywhere but at Jasper. Masking his amusement at Bella's reaction, Jasper gave her a few moments before he spoke. "Bella…"

"I uh, I got caught in the moment. Today's been intense and I don't know what came over me." Bella quickly said, looking down at her hands as she wrung them together.

Listening to Bella, observing her body language, Jasper focused in on her feelings before he responded. Detecting an overwhelming amount of anxiety and confusion, but an underlying element of happiness, Jasper opted for a passive response. "It's fine, there's absolutely nothing for you to worry about, okay?"

Nodding, Bella briefly glanced at Jasper. Seeing the calm, collected expression on his face instantly soothed Bella.

Standing up, Jasper deposited his gift on the dresser. Turning around to face the bed, Jasper spoke. "It's been a long day, why don't you change and get ready for bed?"

Following Jasper's suggestion, Bella grabbed a pair of pajamas and then went into the bathroom to change and get ready to go to sleep. While Bella was in the bathroom Jasper ran his hands through his hair and took a moment to truly compose himself. Walking over to the luggage, Jasper grabbed the book that he had been reading to Bella whenever they had free time. Opening to the page he had left off on, Jasper silently laughed when he saw a note from Alice.

_I hope that kiss was more romantic than what I saw! Don't worry about Bella's anxiety, that's Bella being Bella. Just remember that she kissed you and how wonderful that felt. Keep taking care of her! –Alice_

Slipping the note into his pocket, Jasper laid down on the bed after pulling the covers aside for Bella. Waiting with the book in his lap for a few minutes, Jasper was eventually joined by Bella.

Getting into bed, Bella snuggled under the covers before curling against Jasper, draping an arm across his abdomen and resting her head on his chest. Wrapping one arm around Bella to keep her tucked against his side, Jasper started to quietly read to Bella and only stopped when he felt her drift off to sleep.

Setting the book down, Jasper quickly lost himself in thought as he thought about Bella and the kiss. However, he was pulled from those thoughts when Bella started to move and talk in her sleep.

"No, Edward…don't, don't do this…"

Wanting to bring Bella out of her dream as quickly as possible, Jasper sent a strong wave of calm to her as he shook her and tried to wake her. Just moments later Bella's eyes fluttered and opened.

"Jasper?"

"It's me. You were dreaming…" Jasper trailed off, not wanting to think about what Bella was dreaming about.

"Oh." Bella said quietly, remembering her dream, which was more a replaying of that day's events.

Adjusting his arms to pull Bella a little closer, Jasper kissed the top of her head. "It's all right, I'll be here all night long."

Angling her head, Bella sent a weak smile to Jasper. "Thank you."

With that Bella snuggled against Jasper and tried to go back to sleep. This time around it took awhile and some help from Jasper, but Bella eventually drifted off to sleep. However, the calming effect of Jasper's power was limited, as Bella tossed and turned throughout the night.

The following morning when Bella finally woke up one of the first things that Jasper noticed were the dark rings under her eyes. To a human the marks would have been prominent, but for Jasper they were a sharp contrast to Bella's pale white skin.

While Bella was in the bathroom getting ready Jasper gave her some space and went down to the breakfast buffet and got her some food. Since Bella had not eaten much the previous day Jasper grabbed more than was probably necessary. By the time Jasper returned to the room with two full Styrofoam boxes and a cup of orange juice Bella was walking out of the bathroom, dresses in a pair of old jeans and a black t-shirt. On top of the t-shirt Bella had opted for one of Jasper's button down shirts.

Smiling for a moment at the sight of Bella wearing one of his shirts, Jasper set the food down on the small table for Bella. While Bella sat and started to pick at the food, Jasper spoke.

"We don't have to go home until you're ready to, okay? Alice packed enough clothes for us that we can take some time away from Forks if you want to."

Setting her fork down, Bella looked at Jasper. "Will you mind? And what about hunting? Will you be okay?"

Amazed that Bella was thinking of him first, Jasper nodded. "I'll be fine. There are always squirrels if I can't find anything better. You don't have to worry about me. Besides, I think some time away would do us both some good."

"Where would we go?" Bella asked, warming up to the idea of getting away from Forks, and more specifically Edward.

"I can just drive and see where things take us. Or I have some friends that we can stay with." Jasper replied, thinking of how Peter and Charlotte's home, or at least one of them, would be perfect.

"Would they mind?"

"Absolutely not. Though before you agree you should know that they have a more traditional diet."

At that Bella slowly nodded. "Oh."

"It will be little consolation, but they are very selective with their meals. Peter and Charlotte only target the less desirable elements of society."

"Vigilante vampires?" Bella asked, much to Jasper's amusement at the phrasing.

"I guess you can think of it that way."

"Where do they live?"

"Idaho." Jasper replied.

"That'll be some trip." Bella replied, though Jasper could feel her excitement at the prospect of going to Idaho for a few days building.

"They live in a great cabin surrounded by some of the best scenery you'll ever see. It'll be especially beautiful this time of year with the snow."

"Then let's go to Idaho." Bella said with a small smile.

"Eat up and when you're done you should call Charlie." Jasper replied, though his latter statement instantly changed Bella's mood. "Don't worry, I'll call him and explain everything, okay?"

"Thank you."

Nodding, Jasper took out his cell phone and dialed Charlie's number. After a few rings no one picked up at the Swan home. Hanging up, Jasper dialed Charlie's work number. Almost immediately Charlie picked up.

"Chief Swan."

"Charlie, it's Jasper."

"Oh hey Jasper. How's Bella doing?"

"Unfortunately there's been a set-back." Jasper said, starting to explain, to which he heard Charlie groan in frustration. "He came back unannounced and the reunion did not go well."

"I hate that boy." Charlie muttered in a low, angry tone.

"So do I sir. That's actually why I'm calling. After he showed up Bella and I left the house and if it is all right with you, I thought about taking her to see some friends of mine in Idaho."

"Getting away will do her some good." Charlie agreed as he thought about Jasper's idea.

"I hope so."

"All right Jasper, I trust you. Take care of her for me, okay?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you and uh, tell Bells that I love her, all right?"

"I will, sir."

With that the conversation came to a close and once the call was disconnected Jasper spoke. "Your dad say s he loves you and hopes that getting away from Forks will help."

"So do I, so do I." Bella said, pushing away her food since she was done.

With that the two packed up their things and after checking out of the hotel settled into the car. Driving out of the parking lot, Jasper watched his speed a little bit for Bella's sake, but once he hit the highway his right foot was all but resting on the floor.

"Tell me about Peter and Charlotte." Bella requested as she turned in her seat and focused her eyes on Jasper, not the rapidly changing scenery.

"Well, you know how I said that I was turned by a woman who wanted to create an army of newborns?" When Bella nodded, Jasper continued. "Peter was one of the newborns I created. Charlotte too. However, they were different from the rest. Peter hated what he was doing, but did it anyway. When it came time to get rid of him I told him and Charlotte to leave. They tried to take me with them but I wasn't quite ready. Part of me was already breaking away from Maria's way of life, but I just wasn't ready to leave. Once I finally did though I tracked them down, spent some time with them, and we've kept in contact over the years."

"How did they react to you joining the Cullens?"

At that Jasper sighed and took a moment to respond. "It was rough at first. I think Charlotte at least wanted me to stay with them. But given their hunting choices, they were more receptive to me trying to live with the Cullens and adopt their way of life."

"What will they think of me?"

Hearing that question and feeling all of Bella's insecurity when she asked it, Jasper quickly switched lanes and pulled off to the side of the road.

"Never worry about what others will think of you. You are a great person Isabella, one of the greatest I have ever met. Peter and Charlotte will love you if for no other reason because I love you."

At that Bella blushed and looked away. Putting a hand on Bella's cheek, Jasper forced her to look at him. "If you ever don't feel comfortable tell me. Or just project it and I will get us out of there, okay? However, just know that I would not bring you to Peter and Charlotte's if I did not trust them completely because I would never place you in the position where you could be hurt or worse, okay?"

Once Bella nodded, Jasper ran his hand through Bella's hair, tucking some of it behind her ear. With his hand behind Bella's head, Jasper pulled her close to him and briefly kissed her, his lips barely touching hers.

Pulling away from Bella, Jasper pulled back onto the road and then took Bella's hand in his right one. The drive continued in silence for a while, with the two left to their thoughts as they sat there, still holding the other's hand.

Throughout the drive Bella would doze off, but would not stay asleep for long. Feeling just how anxious and exhausted Bella was, Jasper tried to keep her calm through his power, which only had a minimal effect on Bella.

As the sun started to go down Jasper took a look at the steadily declining gas gauge and decided to stop at the next rest stop to refuel and get Bella some food. Soon enough there was a turn off for a diner and gas station. Slowing down the car, Jasper soon pulled into the gas station.

"Bella." Jasper said, bring her back to reality.

"Wha? Oh." Bella mumbled, looking around and figuring out where they were.

"You need to eat and this will probably be the last time I have to stop before we get to Peter and Charlotte's." Jasper explained. When Bella merely nodded in return, Jasper spoke once again. "Why don't you go inside and get us a table and I'll be in in a minute, okay?"

Nodding her head, Bella unfastened her seat belt and got out of the car. Slowly walking up to the diner, despite the cold temperature, Bella walked inside and was told to sit anywhere by one of the waitresses. Looking over the diner, which primarily had truck drivers and two families, in addition to the two waitresses, Bella opted for a booth in a corner of the diner.

Walking toward her destination, Bella kept her head down and her arms wrapped around herself. Sighing, Bella slid into the booth and looked out at the gas station, where she could see that Jasper had kept his eyes on her the entire time as he waited for the car.

"Hey hun, can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress, who looked to be about 50, asked Bella after a few moments.

"Uh, just water is fine." Bella replied, taking her eyes off of Jasper to look at the waitress.

"All right. Here is a menu and I'll be right back with that water."

Opening the menu, Bella looked over it, but her eyes only skimmed over the different selections.

"Here you go, one water. Have you decided what you want?" The waitress asked after setting the glass of water down on the table in front of Bella.

"Uh, not yet." Bella replied.

"Just holler when you're ready." The waitress said with a smile before leaving.

Looking back at the menu, Bella's eyes soon wandered to the window and where Jasper had last been. Now she couldn't see him or his car. Looking around the parking lot, Bella tried to spot Jasper or his car but had no luck. Breathing deeply as her anxiety mounted, Bella turned around in her seat in an effort to find Jasper.

Walking into the diner, Jasper heard Bella's quick heartbeat, deep ragged breaths, and felt her uneasiness. Moving as quickly as he could, Jasper was soon standing in front of Bella's table. "Bella." Jasper said, getting Bella's attention, feeling her immediate relief.

Sliding into the booth next to Bella, Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. Turning his head, Jasper kissed Bella's temple. "Sorry I worried you." He whispered to her.

"I didn't know where you had gone and I just…"

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you, ever. It'll take a lot to get rid of me." Jasper replied, rubbing his hand up and down Bella's arm.

"Oh hi, what can I get you two tonight?" The waitress asked, returning to the table and surprised by Jasper's presence.

"Uh, the chicken finger basket please." Bella replied, passing her menu to the waitress.

"Burger, rare, please." Jasper replied.

"Anything to drink?" The waitress asked, looking to Jasper.

"No thanks."

Once she was gone Jasper felt Bella's eyes on him. "If I'm lucky it will be real meat and I might get a drop or two of blood." Jasper explained.

"I don't understand why you always order when you don't need to." Bella quietly replied.

"It's all about blending in. And making you feel as comfortable as possible." Jasper explained, hugging Bella close to him.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest things." The waitress commented a few minutes later when she walked up and saw Bella all but curled against Jasper, who had all of his attention on Bella.

Blushing furiously, Bella looked down at the table. Smiling a little bit, Jasper looked up to the waitress and thanked her for the food. Once she was gone Jasper looked down and much to his delight the hamburger was not only made out of real meat, but there were a few drops of blood.

With that the two ate, with Jasper obviously eating much faster than Bella. Sitting back, he waited for Bella to finish, glad that she was eating and getting some much needed energy.

"So how are things going for you two?" The waitress came over after a few minutes.

Since Bella's mouth was full, Jasper replied. "Good, thank you."

"Can I get you two anything else? Sure you don't need a drink sweetie?"

"No thanks, we're good." Jasper replied.

After a few minutes Bella finished her dinner and the waitress brought over their check. Glancing at the check, Jasper pulled out his wallet and dropped more than enough money on the table. "Ready to get back on the road?" Jasper asked Bella.

When Bella nodded in response, Jasper slid out of the booth and held out a hand to Bella. Taking Jasper's hand, Bella slid along the seat and stood up. Following Jasper out of the diner, Bella walked around the corner with him and saw the car. Taking the keys out of his pocket, Jasper hit the unlock button and after Bella was in the car he spoke. "I'll be right back."

Jogging away from the car, Jasper took care of his post-dinner discomfort before returning to Bella. Getting in the car, Jasper pulled out and got back on the highway to continue the trip to Peter and Charlotte's.

The ride soon lulled Bella to sleep and when Jasper neared his friends' home he pulled out his cell phone.

"Jasper, it's been a while." Peter said, noticing Jasper's name on his caller id.

"Hey Peter."

"How're you?"

"All right. Look, is it okay if I come and crash with you for a few days?" Jasper asked, getting right to the point.

"Sure. You on your way?"

"Just pulled into town. Just to warn you, I'm not alone." Jasper said, starting to explain a little bit.

"Ah, Alice with you?" Peter asked, cutting in.

"No, Bella. My friend, Edward's ex."

"Edward's ex? No Alice? Jasper, what's going on?" Peter asked, puzzled about what was going on in his friend's life.

"I'll explain it all when I'm there, but you and Charlotte should know that Bella's human."

Taking a moment, Peter replied. "All right, no eating your friend. We'll see you soon."

"Bye." Jasper said before hanging up.

Just a few minutes later Jasper was driving down the long dirt road that wound through the woods and eventually reached Peter and Charlotte's home. By the time the house came into view Jasper could see his friends waiting on the front porch for him and Bella. Parking, Jasper quickly moved around the car and opened Bella's door. Carefully lifting her into his arms, Jasper walked as steadily and quickly as possible so as not to disturb Bella.

"The guest room's all set for her." Charlotte said quietly once Jasper was inside the house.

Nodding, Jasper hurried up the stairs and down the hallway to the guest bedroom. Setting Bella down on the large bed, Jasper had just tucked her in when Bella stirred.

"Jasper?" Bella asked quietly, her eyes looking around the unfamiliar room.

Sitting down on the bed next to Bella, Jasper ran a hand through her hair. "Go back to sleep. We're at Peter and Charlotte's."

Nodding, Bella closed her eyes again and a few minutes later she was asleep. Sitting with Bella until he was confident that she would be out for a while, Jasper then walked downstairs and joined Peter and Charlotte in the living room.

"Not that we aren't happy to see you, but why are you and Bella here?" Charlotte asked once Jasper was in the room.

"This is a bit of a long story…" Jasper said, launching into an explanation of Edward and Bella breaking up, finding Bella, the effect the experience had on Bella and all of the Cullens, the healing process, and then Edward's return on Christmas.

"But why are _you_ here with Bella?" Peter asked, following everything else that Jasper explained.

"Because I'm the one that Bella's gotten the closest to through all of this."

Taking a moment, Peter looked at his friend and thought about what he had said. "There's more to it."

"I'm not with Alice anymore because she had visions of Bella and I together. But she didn't tell me until I confronted her when I started to figure things out on my own. Bella still doesn't know." Jasper quickly summarized for the couple.

"Wow." Charlotte commented. "That must have taken a lot for Alice to do that."

"Wait, Bella doesn't know?" Peter asked, his mind stuck on that piece of information.

Jasper nodded in response. "Alice said that we had to figure this out ourselves, that's why she didn't tell me until I confronted her."

"You Cullens are one fucked up group." Peter said after a few moments.

Laughing at his friend, Jasper could only nod in response. After that the three continued to talk for a while and just before the sun started to rise the three halted in the middle of the conversation when they heard whimpering coming from upstairs. Just as Bella started to thrash around and yell out in her sleep Jasper ran into the guest room and scooped Bella into his arms, cradling her on his lap.

"Wake up Bella, it's all just a dream, I have you, you're safe." Jasper said quietly but with a strong, emotion laced tone of voice.

"No…don't leave…don't!" Bella called out in her sleep, still trapped in her dream.

"Bella!" Jasper said, louder and more forceful than before. "Bella, wake up."

With her eyes fluttering, Bella woke up and struggled to focus her eyes on Jasper, whose face was the only thing she saw when she finally came out of the haze of sleep. Feeling how upset Bella still was, Jasper cradled Bella even closer to him, even rocking a little bit as he tried to calm her without the use of his power.

As Jasper held her Bella's mind flashed back to the dream that she had just been trapped in.

"_Jasper? Where are you going?" Bella asked, walking into Jasper's room and seeing him packing a few of his things. _

"_I need to leave Bella. I can't stay here in Forks any longer." Jasper replied before going over to his dresser to grab a few more things._

"_But, why?" _

"_Because, what's happening between you and I isn't right. You are Edward's, even if you two are not together at the moment, just like I am Alice's. What you and I are doing, the path that we're on, it's wrong. It will tear the family apart and I can't allow for that to happen." Jasper explained, taking a break from the task at hand and looking at Bella while he spoke. _

_Her spirit breaking with each word, Bella's shoulders sagged. Shaking her head, Bella finally found her voice. "No, don't leave. You can't leave the family." Pausing for a moment, Bella spoke in a tone that was barely above a whisper, but only because the words were so difficult for her to say. "You can't leave me." _

"_I have to Bella. You still have everyone else, you don't need me." Jasper said before he zipped up his bags and went to walk out of his room. _

_Moving in front of Jasper, Bella put her hands on his chest, as if that would stop him. "Don't do this to me Jasper, please. You can't leave. I need you here. I need you…" _

"_Bye Bella." Jasper said before moving past Bella and quickly making his way through the house and outside. _

"_No…don't leave…don't!" Bella yelled before crumpling onto the floor of Jasper's room. _

Feeling an intense wave of sadness from Bella, Jasper looked into her eyes. "Bella what is it? What was your dream about?"

Grabbing Jasper's shirt, Bella had a death grip on the fabric. "You'll never leave?"

"Never." Jasper resolutely replied before taking a hand and brushing it down the side of Bella's face, resting on her cheek. "Until I am a pile of ash I will be there for you Bella. You never have to worry about me leaving you."

With her lip trembling Bella nodded. Moving her head to lean against Jasper's cold hand, Bella relaxed a little bit. "I love you."

His still heart breaking, Jasper leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead. "I love you too."

For a long while the two sat together and only when Jasper felt Bella relax significantly did he stand up and carry her over to the bathroom. "Take a long hot shower and when you're ready I'll take you downstairs and introduce you to Peter and Charlotte, okay?"

"Okay." Bella replied with a nod.

As promised, Jasper waited for Bella in the guest room and roughly twenty minutes later a very refreshed looking Bella emerged from the bathroom. Walking over to the bed, Bella stopped in front of Jasper, who was standing and waiting for her with an outstretched hand.

"Don't worry, Peter and Charlotte will love you." Jasper said when he could feel how nervous Bella was.

"As long as they don't love how I taste." Bella joked in response, eliciting a chuckle from Jasper.

"We won't bite, we promise!" Peter called out from downstairs.

"All right, time for you to meet the two psychopaths I call friends." Jasper said with a grin, leading Bella out of the room and downstairs to where Peter and Charlotte were waiting.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note – So sorry about the delay but I was distracted and then completely stuck. However, I think this chapter will more than make up for the long delay…

Chapter Thirteen

Walking downstairs, Jasper led Bella over to the kitchen since Charlotte had gone out to get some food for Bella early that morning. Holding onto Jasper's hand, Bella took in the décor of the cabin as they walked through the house until they stopped just inside the kitchen. At the table Bella saw a plate of food set for her and two vampires standing and waiting for her.

Squeezing Bella's hand, Jasper urged her forward toward his friends. "Bella, this is Peter and his mate Charlotte." Jasper said, introducing the group.

"Hi. Thanks for letting us stay with you on such short notice." Bella said, offering a small smile to the two strangers.

"Oh don't worry, I'm just glad Jasper gave us any notice at all this time. " Charlotte said, stepping forward a little bit.

"I should have warned you – Charlotte's a hugger." Jasper said, looking at the two women.

"Oh." Bella replied before stepping toward Charlotte with her arms extended. Smiling warmly, Charlotte quickly closed the distance and carefully hugged Bella for a moment.

"Well now that my wife's said hello, hi." Peter said, waving to Bella.

"And Peter's just Peter. Odd, but a good guy." Jasper explained, looking to his friend with an amused grin.

"Thanks for that wonderful description Jasper. I love you too."

"And now that the boys have started their bickering, which could almost pass as odd foreplay for some people, I got some food for you. Sorry, but it has been a while, so I went for the safer options of cereal and what can be microwaved." Charlotte said as she led Bella over to the kitchen table.

"This is great, thank you." Bella said, offering a genuine smile to Charlotte.

Sitting down next to Bella, Charlotte sat for a few moments, just watching Bella. With every moment that passed Bella grew more uncomfortable. "Is watching me eat that entertaining?" Bella asked once she swallowed the bite of food that was in her mouth.

"Oh, sorry." Charlotte said, redirecting her gaze from Bella and making an effort to join in Peter and Jasper's conversation.

As he spoke with Peter and Charlotte, Jasper would glance over to Bella, see her staring somewhat blankly at the table as she ate, then internally frown as he thought about the effect that Edward, particularly his recent return, had on Bella. Gone was the girl that had become not just a friend but a confidante and in her place was a frightened little girl who couldn't handle the mere thought of anyone leaving.

When Bella finished eating her breakfast, Charlotte was quick to remove the dish and clean it. Taking a deep breath, Bella sat back in her chair, hunching forward a little, and looked over at Jasper. Noting Bella's body language, Peter stood up.

"Well, we'll give you two some privacy." Sending a look to a slightly surprised Charlotte, Peter quickly moved out of the room, leaving Jasper and Bella alone.

"I sure can clear out a room." Bella flatly said once the couple was out of the kitchen.

Moving his chair next to Bella's, Jasper took one of her hands in his before replying. "It's not that. Peter understands that you don't want to be around strangers right now. He's just giving you the space you need right now."

Bella simply nodded in return, redirecting her gaze to her and Jasper's hands. Jasper followed Bella's eyes and tried to read her emotions and determine just what she was thinking and feeling in response to the situation, particularly the close contact, but came up with a confused mess of emotions. Feeling those emotions, Jasper quickly got an idea.

"I'll be right back." Jasper said before bringing Bella's hand up to his mouth and kissing it.

Just moments after Jasper left he was back, carrying a jacket, pair of boots, and a book. Handing the boots over to Bella for her to put them on, Jasper spoke. "You had a tour of the house and now it's time for a tour of the property."

Nodding, Bella quickly put the boots on and then stood up. With Jasper holding the jacket for her, Bella slid her arms in and then zipped up the knee-length black coat. Feeling lumps in the pockets, Bella reached in and pulled out a pair of mittens and a knit hat. Once the last items were on, Bella was bundled up and ready for the cold weather.

"Good thing no one will see me like this and you without a jacket." Bella commented as she looked from herself to Jasper.

"That would take a lot of explaining." Jasper agreed before he set the book down on the table.

Looking down at the book, Bella saw a copy of _Gone with the Wind_. Glancing up at Jasper, Bella sent him a questioning look.

"Reading and commentary." Jasper offered as a short explanation, to which Bella merely nodded in response. "All right, hop on." Jasper said before crouching down in front of Bella a little.

"You don't have to carry me." Bella said, not moving.

"Bella, you have enough trouble walking in an empty room, the snow here is deep and not easy to get through." Jasper replied, craning his neck to look at Bella.

"If you get tired of carrying me just tell me and I'll walk, okay?" Bella asked as she latched onto Jasper, draping her arms across his shoulders.

Standing up effortlessly, Jasper chuckled. "Bella, I'm not going to get tired. Your weight doesn't even register, so don't worry. You can do me a favor and grab the book though." Jasper added since his arms were hooked under Bella, holding her securely against him.

Reaching down, Bella grabbed the book off of the table and then tucked it between her and Jasper. Wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck once again, Bella all but molded herself against his back. Enjoying the feeling of Bella so close against him, despite the layers between them, Jasper smiled to himself as he walked out of Peter and Charlotte's house.

As he walked on the untouched, pure white snow, Jasper could feel amazement and an overwhelming sense of calm from Bella. When those emotions, particularly the latter one, registered with Jasper, he was once again smiling since he had accomplished his task of taking Bella's mind off of Edward and well, everything.

After enjoying the snow covered scenery that was right out of a picture, Bella broke the silence and spoke. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Jasper teased as he continued to walk through the woods toward his destination.

Bella let a few moments of silence pass before she spoke again. "Thanks for bringing me here. It's beautiful Jasper."

"You're welcome. I love coming here and I thought you'd enjoy it." Jasper replied, his joking tone gone and replaced by the calm, compassionate tone that was almost exclusively reserved for Bella.

"I never thought I'd like the snow after living in Phoenix for so long and then the wonderful weather in Forks, but this, this is amazing." Bella explained as she looked at the snow covered trees and then glanced upward at the mountains that seemed to surround the property.

"It is a whole other world up here." Jasper said in agreement.

"Just what I needed." Bella added softly after a moment.

At that Jasper picked up his pace and soon reached a small cave. Setting Bella down, Jasper walked further into the cave and retrieved the items that he had Peter place there for him earlier – a small bundle of blankets and pillows.

Seeing what Jasper was carrying Bella couldn't help but smile. "You really thought of everything."

"Tried to." Jasper replied as he quickly went to work on setting up a spot for Bella. Once the pillows and blankets were laid out to make a relatively comfortable looking bed, Bella sat down and made herself comfortable as Jasper continued to move about the cave.

"What are you doing now?" Bella asked, trying to figure out what else Jasper had hidden in there.

"Just making sure you don't get too cold since I'm not going to help you much." Jasper replied as he brought forward an old metal box that had an open top and mesh-like metal on the sides. Pulling out a lighter, Jasper inserted the end of the long lighter in the box and then set the wood ablaze.

Just as Jasper was turning around he heard Bella sniffle. Almost immediately Jasper was at Bella's side. "Bella, what is it? What's wrong?"

Sniffling again, Bella shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, nothing's wrong. This is perfect. This whole trip has been perfect."

"Then why are you crying?" Jasper had to ask since Bella was impossible to read at that moment.

"Because of just how perfect this setting is. Because I am so happy to be here right now. Because I'm glad that I'm here with you and that you are the one who brought me here. Because only now do I fully appreciate the fact that it was you who found me in the woods…" Bella explained, trailing off as she wiped her eyes and struggled to maintain a degree of composure.

Settling in next to Bella, Jasper pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. While Bella was still worked up, she did relax a little bit in Jasper's arms. Noticing the change, Jasper opted to give Bella a few moments to calm down before he replied to what she said. Plus, the few moments pause gave him an opportunity to collect his thoughts and figure out just what to say in response.

Not wanting to rush things with Bella, Jasper resisted reading into what she just said. But that was complicated by their kiss and then her declaration of love that morning. When he thought about all of those things, Jasper could not help but think that Bella was finally on the same page as him. And if not she was at least in the same chapter as him. But as much as Jasper's heart was reacting to the situation, his mind was still winning the battle, reminding Jasper that Bella was still fragile, especially after Edward's surprise return and how he handled Bella. Whenever he wanted to think about what her words and actions meant, Jasper's mind would offer up the explanation that Bella wasn't acting rationally, that she was only acting that way because of the close friendship that the two had developed and the love that that relationship had caused. After all, she was still dreaming of Edward…

Jasper was getting so lost in his thoughts about Bella and the status of their relationship that he did not notice just how calm and composed Bella became over the span of just a few minutes. Just when Jasper was getting ready to finally respond, Bella spoke.

"That day in the woods, Edward he…it was more than him breaking my heart. I thought that my world was over the moment he said he didn't want to be with me anymore. Almost from the moment I saw him Edward was my world and I just couldn't imagine not just not being with him, but not even having him in my life." Bella said, pausing to take a calming breath. Shifting to look at Jasper, Bella continued. "I never told you this before, but when I finally snapped out of it in the woods and realized you were there with me, I was so relieved and it wasn't because of your power. There I was, thinking that life as I knew it was over and then you appeared. I barely knew you at that point, but a part of me just knew that it best that you were the one who found me at that moment."

After sharing that piece of information Bella paused once again. However, when she saw that Jasper was going to say something, Bella spoke. "Please, wait. There is a lot that I want to say to you, that I need to tell you, so please just wait until I'm done, okay?"

Closing his mouth Jasper nodded, though he did reposition himself and Bella so she was on his lap, essentially cradled in his arms. Over all of the time that he had spent with Bella that had become his favorite way to hold her, make sure she was with him, in his grasp to protect her from anything and everything.

Smiling a little in response to the shift in position, Bella snuggled against Jasper's chest before she continued. "Once you found me, you were always right there, knowing just what I needed and when. Hell, you knew what I needed more than I did. Those first few days, you were there for me, despite how much of a mess I was. And that first day in school…when I tried to calm down I kept thinking about you. But just thinking about you wasn't enough; I needed to be with you. I love Alice and my father, but when they were hugging me that day all I could think was that they weren't you. Then just when I started to settle in and think that maybe things could and would get better, it all fell apart…" Bella said, pausing as she took moment to think about everything she was remembering.

"I completely understand why you left, but when I first saw that you weren't home I panicked. I tried not to show it, but all I could think about was that you left too."

Hearing that, Jasper couldn't fight the urge to respond to Bella. "Bella, when that happened, I wasn't thinking. I was so shocked and after everything I had been feeling from you and everyone else, I couldn't be in that house. The only thing I could think about at that moment was just running and finding some degree of peace so I only had my emotions to deal with for a change."

"I know that now Jasper, and as I said, I understand why you had to leave." Bella said softly before she unconsciously brought her hand up to push back a stray curl.

Jasper quickly brought one hand up to Bella's, holding it close to his cheek before he moved to kiss her palm. Looking back at Bella, Jasper lowered their hands, interlacing their fingers as he did.

Squeezing Jasper's hand, Bella looked into his eyes and then continued. "When Alice finally explained to me what happened, I just shut down. It was one thing for my relationship with Edward to end, but for you and Alice, I always thought that you two were so in love. After so many years together you two still had a relationship that part of me was jealous of. When Alice didn't tell me why, I just couldn't process anything. I know it wasn't my place to get an explanation, but at that time, I just, well, part of me lost faith in relationships. Sure, there was still Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, but at that moment I couldn't understand why you two would separate, why Alice would no longer want to be with _you_."

"There was a reason Bella, an amazing reason." Jasper cut in, ready to put everything out there and tell Bella.

"I know." Bella quickly replied. "I know there was. It was vague, but I pieced it together. I started to pay attention to you, not just me, and from that point on I was aware of not just how I would act with you, but how you would act with me. Everything started to really come together that day you picked me up from school."

Stopping there, Bella needed to take a break, primarily because her anxiety was rising and the confidence she had summoned earlier was starting to falter. Reading Bella's emotions, Jasper decided that it was his turn, at least for that moment.

"Bella, when I saw you in the woods that day, the feelings that came over me I still can't describe them. I barely knew you but I just had this urge to not only help you, but protect you from feeling any further pain and God I wanted to see you smile or hear you laugh so badly at that moment. I just didn't want that moment to be real for you but it was. From that point on I made a promise to myself that I would do whatever I could to help you and because of that I got one of the greatest gift I have ever received – I got to know _you_, not my brother's girlfriend or my wife's friend, but just Bella. And the girl I got to know is a truly amazing person, with an incredible heart, great sense of humor, and you are truly beautiful, inside and out.

When Rosalie and Emmett told me how you reacted to my absence I was instantly out of my mood and my mind and heart could focus on nothing but you. I hated that I broke my promise to you at that moment and ever since then I have been even more careful to make sure I treated you the way that you deserve to be treated and that I was just there for you as you continued to heal. This whole process has been difficult for both of us, but a part of me should thank Edward for what he caused. Because of him I not only got to know you and develop this great friendship, but find my other half."

At this point Bella had unshed tears in her eyes as a result of listening to Jasper. "Jasper…"

"Bella, the time that I have spent with you over the past few months has been some of the greatest of my existence, despite the terrible circumstances. These past few weeks especially have been amazing because I finally figured out what Alice meant when she told me that we needed to break up so I could be with the woman who would make me truly happy – so I could be with you."

Pausing, Jasper looked into Bella's eyes and then waited for her to respond.

"I fought what I was thinking, feeling, but it just felt so right that I couldn't fight it." Bella said after a minute of silence had passed. "Being with you, well, it was just right, perfect. Everything fell into place and for the first time in my life I was truly comfortable with myself."

Unable to control himself, Jasper smiled one of the brightest, widest smiles that Bella had ever seen. "This morning, when you said 'I love you…'" Jasper said, trailing off.

"I meant it completely." Bella replied with a smile of her own.

"So did I." Jasper said, his eyes turning a brilliant gold before he brought his lips down to Bella's, capturing them in an intense kiss. Projecting his love for Bella as he kissed her, Jasper held back a groan when he heard Bella sigh in response to the kiss and everything that she was feeling.

When the two finally parted Bella struggled to catch her breath and calm her racing heartbeat. Grinning at the sight of Bella's swollen lips and flushed cheeks, Jasper leaned his forehead against Bella's for a moment, rubbing his nose against hers. Then, Jasper moved his head to the side, his lips next to Bella's ear. "I love you." Jasper said.

Sighing once again, Bella replied. "I love you too. Thank you for rescuing me Jasper."

Pulling away a little to look in Bella's eyes, Jasper responded. "I always will Bella, I always will."

Leaning forward, Bella wrapped her arms around Jasper, hugging him. Jasper quickly wrapped his arms around Bella too, enjoying the moment. The two stayed wrapped together for quite awhile, reveling in what had transpired and all of the progress that they managed to make in that cave.

Only when the fire started to die out and Jasper felt Bella start to shiver in his embrace did he make an effort to move. Sitting up, Jasper spoke. "We should go, you must be starving by now."

"But I like being right here, with you." Bella replied in what could be described as a whining tone, but it was really her not wanting to lose the moment yet, despite all of the time that had passed.

"And I like being her with you too, but you my dear human need to eat and not be out in the cold with me."

Sighing in defeat, Bella nodded. "You and your logic win this time."

Once Bella gave in Jasper was quickly on his feet, carefully cradling Bella in his arms before he headed out of the cave and moved as fast as he could through the rough terrain of the snow covered forest and back toward Peter and Charlotte's home.

A/N – I know this may seem abrupt and short, but I didn't feel comfortable continuing. There's so much more that can go in here, but I don't want to ruin the moment. Hopefully the next update will come in the next few days!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – This is pretty much picking up where things left off in chapter 13. Enjoy!

Chapter 14 (or 13.5)

Once Jasper and Bella were inside the house he walked into the living room and deposited Bella on one of the large, plush couches. Shedding her layers, Bella made herself comfortable while Jasper moved around the kitchen to get some food for Bella. Since he had become used to having Bella around and tending to her more human needs, Jasper had no qualms about cooking, unlike Charlotte. As he waited for Bella's meal to finish Jasper caught sight of a piece of paper on the island in the kitchen.

Picking it up, Jasper chuckled when he saw that it was a note from Peter.

_Jasper,_

_Charlotte and I went to Canada to hunt and to give you and Bella some time alone. We'll be back by the end of the week. Charlotte wants to get to know Bella, so if you two are gone by the time we get back you can expect a visit from us. Hopefully by the time we see you two again you'll have pulled your head out of your ass and made that girl yours. Well, not _made_ her, but you know what I mean. _

_Take care,_

_Peter_

Laughing by the end of the note, Jasper set the paper down and just as he was getting ready to take Bella's food out of the microwave he saw her standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What was so funny?" Bella asked, having heard Jasper laughing from her spot in the living room.

"Peter left me a note. Read it." Jasper explained, nodding his head to the piece of paper that he had placed down on the counter.

Walking over, Bella picked up the note and quickly read it, smiling by the end of it. Feeling Bella's amusement and utter happiness, Jasper quickly closed the distance between them, standing behind Bella and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Leaning back against Jasper, Bella angled her neck to look at Jasper. "So, were we that obvious to everybody but ourselves?"

"I think so, though I did talk to Peter and Charlotte while you were sleeping, so they knew my half of things and what Alice finally told me." Jasper replied as he moved one of his hands ever so slightly up and down Bella's hip, his thumb eventually ducking under the fabric of her pants.

Feeling Jasper's cold touch, Bella shivered against him. Almost immediately Jasper moved his arms away from Bella. When he did he was hit by a wave of disappointment from Bella. "I may have been a little cold, but I wasn't complaining."

Chuckling at Bella, Jasper put his arms around her once again. "No, you certainly weren't." Ducking his head down, Jasper kissed Bella's temple and then her cheek.

"All right, as much as I would love to stand here holding you all day, you need to eat." Jasper said, stepping away from Bella and quickly moving around the kitchen to get her dinner and a glass of water to drink. Setting the plate and glass down on the table, Jasper pulled out a chair for Bella to sit down.

Taking the seat next to Bella, Jasper simply sat with her, just like he always did when they were home in Forks. Only when Bella's bites grew smaller and fewer and it was obvious that she was getting full did Jasper say anything. "So, what do you want to do while we're here?"

Pushing her plate away, Bella folded her arms on the table and leaned forward, closer to Jasper. "Well, you're the expert. What is there for us to do?"

"Unfortunately in the winter the options are a bit limited. I can show you around the property some more, we can head into town, or just stay inside." Jasper replied, already suspecting which one Bella would choose.

"Staying in sounds good to me." Bella chose, to which Jasper nodded and smiled.

"That's what I thought you'd say."

"Well, you do owe me a special reading of _Gone with the Wind_ featuring some commentary." Bella replied.

Standing up, Jasper quickly disposed of Bella's dishes and then stood in front of her, his hand outstretched. Taking Jasper's hand, Bella followed him into the living room. Grabbing the book, which Bella had placed on one of the small tables in the room, Jasper lied down on the couch, leaving room for Bella to join him. Only when Bella was lying with her back against his chest, his arms around her and holding the book in front of both of them did Jasper start reading.

Over the next few hours Jasper read to Bella, occasionally stopping when he had something to add or a quick story to tell from his past. As he continued reading Jasper felt Bella's breathing and heartbeat start to even out, signaling that she was quickly falling asleep. Rather than risk waking Bella, Jasper marked where he was reading and then discarded the book. With his hands free, Jasper carefully grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch and draped it over Bella before wrapping his arms around her. Kissing the top of Bella's head, Jasper laid there with her all night as she slept and enjoyed a peaceful night of sleep.

The following day passed in much the same way, with Bella and Jasper staying on the couch as he read to her, with the occasional short story or conversation interrupting. The hours passed easily for the two and Jasper reveled in the feeling of contentment that was all but overwhelming him from Bella as he held her.

Hearing Bella yawn, Jasper set the book down and quickly moved off of the couch. Picking Bella up, Jasper carefully carried her upstairs into the guest room that she had slept in previously. Standing outside to give Bella a few moments privacy to get ready for bed, Jasper went back inside when he heard her call out his name.

Walking over to the bed, Jasper pulled up the blankets, tucking Bella into bed.

"Stay with me." Bella requested, her voice quiet and heavy with sleep, though she did have enough energy to reach out for Jasper's hand.

"Absolutely." Jasper replied, lying down on the bed next to Bella, wrapping his right arm around her as she draped an arm across his chest and curled against him, quickly falling asleep.

The following morning Bella woke refreshed, energized, and Jasper could swear she was smiling from the moment she got up. Seeing Bella in such a state, Jasper knew that sitting around the house reading some more would not be enough.

"I was thinking, how about we venture into town today." Jasper suggested as he started to think Bella was going to start jumping on the bed with all of her energy.

"That'll be perfect. We can pick up something for Peter and Charlotte to thank them." Bella replied.

"Bella, that's not necessary. You read the note, the best thank you we can give them is us being together." Jasper replied, though a part of his mind was already starting to think of different gift ideas.

"I know, but I want to get them something. I mean, they let us have their home for pretty much a few days, they deserve a gift. Call it a Christmas gift if that will make you happy." Bella suggested, not wanting to give in. Plus, she may have only briefly met the couple, but from that short time and what Jasper had told her Bella had a feeling Peter and Charlotte were going to be in her life for a long time and she didn't want to start the friendship off on the wrong foot.

"All right. Go shower and dress warm and comfortably. I'll wait for you downstairs." Jasper replied, standing up and just when he was about to walk out of the bedroom Bella stopped him.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" Bella asked, sending Jasper an innocent smile when he turned to look at her.

Thinking for a moment, Jasper felt a wave of anticipation from Bella. Then everything fell into place. Grinning, Jasper walked back over to Bella and leaned down, capturing her lips in a slow kiss.

Breaking away when he knew Bella needed to catch her breath, Jasper smiled. "Good morning."

"Mmm, it is." Bella replied, nodding.

Chuckling, Jasper shook his head. "You're just too damn adorable to resist sometimes. Now go get ready."

"Yes sir." Bella replied with a mock salute.

"That's Major Whitlock to you!" Jasper called out once Bella shut the bathroom door behind her. When he heard Bella laugh, Jasper went into his room to quickly shower and get dressed. Once he had put on a pair of dark jeans, white t-shirt, and black v-neck sweater, Jasper put on the boots that Bella gave him for Christmas to complete the outfit. Walking downstairs, Jasper waited for Bella to join him.

A little while later Bella walked downstairs in a pair of jeans and a bright red sweater that had such a low v-neck that she had to have a tank top on underneath it. Seeing Bella in the outfit, particularly the sweater, Jasper silently thanked Alice for redoing Bella's wardrobe and packing their bags.

"Is this okay?" Bella asked, looking down at herself and a little unsure of what she was wearing.

"Okay? You look perfect." Jasper replied as he walked over to Bella, placing his hands on her hips. "Have I ever told you how great you look in red?"

Blushing a color that almost matched her sweater, Bella shook her head.

Pulling Bella closer, Jasper leaned down and captured Bella's lips in a quick kiss. Pulling away, Jasper placed a hand on the small of Bella's back and led her toward the closet. Taking out Bella's jacket, Jasper once again held it open for her. Once Bella's jacket was on, she too slid into a pair of boots and Jasper donned his own coat.

Holding his hand out for Bella, Jasper led her outside to the car and soon he was driving away from Peter and Charlotte's toward the small town that was at the bottom of the mountain. The car ride was quiet and after a little while Jasper was driving through the center of town. Parking in front of a small restaurant, Jasper got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Bella.

Taking Jasper's hand once she was out of the car, Bella walked into the restaurant with him and they sat down at the counter when they saw how busy the restaurant was.

"Hi folks. Ya passin' through or visiting?" The waitress asked after she walked up to Bella and Jasper and didn't recognize them.

"Visiting for a few days, we're staying with the Whitlock's." Jasper replied, surprising Bella when he referred to Peter and Charlotte as having his last name.

Feeling Bella's surprise, Jasper put a hand on her back and lightly rubbed it a few times, letting her know that he noticed her response.

"It's been a while since we've seen Peter or Charlotte. How are they doin'?" The waitress asked.

"Good. They went away for a few days and should be back soon." Jasper replied.

"That's good. Tell 'em we miss seein' 'em around, okay?"

"Will do."

"Now what can I get you two to eat this morning?" The waitress asked, getting back to her original purpose of speaking with Jasper and Bella.

"Mmm, I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes please and a cup of hot chocolate." Bella replied.

"And for you?" The waitress asked, turning her attention to Jasper.

"Just a cup of coffee." Jasper replied, passing his menu to the waitress.

"You sure? You're just skin and bones and breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"He ate back at the house. Early riser." Bella said, cutting in and offering the waitress a smile.

"All right, I'll be back in a minute with your drinks." The waitress replied, nodding in response to Bella's statement.

Once the waitress was gone Bella turned her attention to Jasper. "Peter didn't hold onto his memory very well and everyone commented that we were more like brothers than friends, so when he needed a name he took mine." Jasper quickly and quietly explained to Bella.

"What about Charlotte's?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why couldn't they take her name?" Bella asked, rephrasing her previous question.

Sighing, Jasper looked at the counter for a moment before looking back at Bella. "I should know better than to get anything past you. It was also because they only got away because of me. Maria wanted to get rid of both of them and I couldn't let that happen. I was the one who told them to run, so this is their thank you to me."

"So even when you're going by Hale there're still Whitlock's out there." Bella commented after a moment had passed.

"Mhm." Jasper replied, nodding.

"Do you ever wish that you used your own name?" Bella asked after their drinks had arrived.

Turning to face Bella, Jasper replied. "It bothered me a lot in the beginning, but I've gotten used to it by now. But I'd be lying if I said I missed going by my last name. For me, when I grew up, your name meant a lot, it said a lot about you and where you came from and I miss that."

Taking her hand off of the counter, Bella took Jasper's hand in hers. "Then it's Major Whitlock from now on." Bella said quietly, recalling what Jasper had said to her earlier that morning.

Smiling, Jasper leaned forward and kissed Bella's cheek. "Thank you."

The two, well Bella, enjoyed a quick and quiet breakfast. After Jasper paid and left more than enough for a tip the two walked out of the restaurant and then walked down the street a little bit.

"What were you thinking of getting Charlotte?" Jasper asked Bella as they passed by some of the stores.

"The only thing that I could think of would be a nice picture frame. I saw they had a few around the house and we can leave it empty for now and when they get back take a picture of the four of us. I don't it's corny but that's the best I could come up with so far…" Bell explained, getting embarrassed as she trailed off at the end.

Wrapping his arm around Bella's waist, Jasper pulled Bella close to him. "It'll be perfect. Though it might be best to get a few different ones and you can get a few for us if you'd like too."

At that Bella smiled, recalling the picture that was taken of her, the Cullens, and Charlie on Christmas Eve.

"Want to pick 'em out together or split off here?" Jasper asked, stopping on the sidewalk. "I have to go to the opposite end of the street for Peter's gift and there's an antique shop down that way that I know Charlotte frequents."

Glancing around the small and somewhat empty town, Bella replied. "I'll start looking and you can meet me there with the car, okay?"

Offering a quick nod in response, Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and leaned down to kiss her. Bringing a hand up to cradle Jasper's cheek, Bella happily returned the kiss but moaned when he pulled away from her.

"Bella, darlin', I promise you we can continue that later, okay?"

"Okay." Bella replied, blushing a little bit.

With one last quick kiss, Jasper sent Bella off toward the antique store while he headed down the street to a shop that he knew Peter went into from time to time – a taxidermist to preserve his latest kills that he was particularly proud of.

Once he was in the shop Jasper made quick work of arranging so that Peter's next five trips to the shop would be billed to his credit card. Just as Jasper was finishing up he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. With a goodbye to the shopkeeper, Jasper walked outside and pulled out his phone, seeing that Alice was calling.

"Get to Bella. Now!" Alice all but yelled once she heard Jasper answer the phone.

Running as fast as he could without causing suspicion, Jasper ran down the sidewalk toward the shop that he had told Bella to go into.

"He saw one of my visions. Edward's on his way." Alice quickly explained while Jasper ran through the town.

"When Alice?"

"I don't know who's going to reach her first." Alice quietly replied, showing just how disappointed she was in herself for not being able to be more of a help for Jasper and Bella.

Hearing that, Jasper picked up the pace a little and soon came to a stop in front of the antique store. Going inside, Jasper quickly closed the distance between Bella and himself.

"Jasper. That was quick." Bella said, surprised to see him.

"We have to go." Jasper said quickly, wrapping a protective arm around Bella's waist.

"What? Why?" Bella asked, giving Jasper her full attention.

"Edward's on his way. He may even be here already." Jasper quickly explained, to which Bella's face drained of what little color it had.

Nodding, Bella followed Jasper out of the store and the two moved as fast as possible to the car. Helping Bella inside, Jasper then ran around to the driver's side door and got in the car. Peeling out of his spot, Jasper drove out of town, bypassing the turn for Peter and Charlotte's house.

"Jasper, where are we going?" Bella asked after a little while once she was able to calm down a bit.

"I don't know. Just, away. Edward needs time to process this and I'm not letting him get near you while he does that." Jasper explained, taking his right hand off of the steering wheel and then taking Bella's hand in his.

Looking at Jasper as he drove, Bella was struck by the determination and anger that she could read on his features. With his eyes locked on the road and his jaw set, Bella saw a different side of Jasper at that moment. As much as it surprised her, it didn't scare her, because she was the reason why Jasper had retreated into his tactical mind.

Feeling Bella's eyes on him, Jasper kept his focus on the road, knowing he needed to calm down a bit before he could truly turn his attention to Bella. However, all of that tension almost disappeared when Jasper felt Bella raise his hand to her lips and kiss the cool skin on the back of his hand.

Pulling off to the side of the road, Jasper parked the car and then turned to face Bella, giving her his full attention. "I'm sorry, I just had to get you out of there, away from him."

Nodding, Bella took Jasper's hand in hers again. "I understand Jasper and thank you."

Knowing that there was more that Bella wanted to say, Jasper prodded. "But…"

"But I want to go home." Bella finished.

"Bella…" Jasper started, but Bella quickly cut him off.

"Jasper, I'm tired of being scared of Edward, of him having such a strong hold on me, us. These past months, the only times I felt okay or happy was when I was at home with you." Bella said as she reached across with her other hand and ran it through Jasper's wild hair.

"Bella, going home means facing Edward, are you sure you want to do that?" Jasper asked after a moment's pause.

Sighing, Bella nodded. "I'd rather get it done with and just face him rather than have to continue worrying about Edward. Besides, we'll have some pretty good back-up if we deal with this at home."

Chuckling lightly at Bella's attempt to lighten the moment, Jasper nodded. "All right, if that's what you want. Just prepare yourself, because I'm going to be by your side every moment until I'm sure that there won't be an issue with Edward."

Offering Jasper a reassuring smile, Bella nodded once again. "I know and I wouldn't expect any less from you."

"Good." Jasper said before leaning over and kissing Bella.

With content smiles on both of their faces, Jasper and Bella started the long trip back to Forks. As he drove Jasper's mind wandered back to the conversation with Bella and a large smile soon settled on his face.

"What's that for?" Bella asked when she noticed Jasper's expression.

"You called our house your home." Jasper replied, looking over at Bella.

Thinking for a second, Bella smiled as well. "Yes, yes I did."

At that it was Jasper's turn to take Bella's hand and kiss it, all while he pressed his foot down on the accelerator even more in an effort to get home that much quicker.

In the early morning hours Jasper reached the familiar streets of Forks and was soon driving down the winding driveway that led to the Cullen home. By the time he was parked in front of the house the rest of the Cullens were outside waiting for them.

Nodding to everyone, Jasper quickly moved to the passenger side and carefully pulled Bella out of the car so as not to disturb her as she slept. Moving as quickly as he could without waking Bella, Jasper carried her into the house and upstairs to her room. Walking into the room, Jasper stopped.

Since Alice had seen the decision to return home, a dim lamp was on in the corner, lighting up the room and revealing that the Cullens had moved Jasper's things into Bella's room while they were away. Smiling at the gesture, Jasper carried Bella over to the bed, which was already turned down, and placed her on it before tucking her in.

Once Bella was in bed Jasper walked over to the sitting area and took his usual seat. Just after he settled in and focused his gaze on Bella Jasper heard light footsteps. Looking over to the doorway, Jasper saw Carlisle and Esme. Waving them in, Jasper was not too surprised to see Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett follow the other two inside of Bella's room.

"Speak quietly or quickly. If any of you wake Bella I'll be ticked." Jasper said, to which everyone nodded in response.

"So, you and Bella." Emmett said with a grin which earned him an elbow to the side from Rosalie.

"Yes." Jasper replied, smiling a little bit.

"I speak for all of us when I say that I'm happy for you two." Esme said, stepping forward and hugging Jasper.

"Thanks."

When no one said anything for a few moments, Jasper broke the silence. "Bella wanted to face things with Edward here, at home, with all of you. Carlisle, Esme, I know this places you two in a difficult position, but she wants and needs this issue to be out of her life. I'll do what it takes to make sure that happens."

"We know you will son, and we'll support you. Our only request is that everyone keeps in mind that Edward is a part of this family and deserves to be treated as such. So Jasper, Emmett, at least try to resolve this rationally first, please." Carlisle said, focusing his gaze on his two sons.

"I will. Did you make any progress with Edward while we were away?" Jasper asked, wanting to gather as much information about Edward and his state of mind as possible.

"Some, but I'm afraid that that was negated by the visions that he saw." Carlisle replied.

"I'm sorry. I tried to block them from him, but there were so many and God, you two were so happy it was nice to see that." Alice explained as she almost begged for Jasper's forgiveness.

"It's okay Alice, Bella and I understand. All we ask is that we can count on you, all of you. I want this to be as easy as possible for Bella."

"So do we." Rosalie said. "We'll take care of her, don't worry Jasper."

"Thank you."

"All right, we'll give you some space. Have a good night." Esme said, giving Jasper one last hug before she ushered everyone out of the room.

Once everyone was gone Jasper opted to not return to his seat, but to lay down on the bed next to Bella. Carefully wrapping his arms around Bella, Jasper held her as she slept, occasionally sending her waves of calm in order to guarantee that she slept peacefully throughout the night.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Here it is. I wrote what felt right, hopefully it works as well as I feel like it does. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, you have motivated me to get this chapter out faster than I probably would have taken. That said, just a quick note – this story will continue until I say it's complete or on hiatus so please, no more begging for an immediate update. A lengthy, quality chapter takes time to write and I do my best to get them written as quickly as possible, so please hold off on the begging. I know it's not meant that way, but that's how it comes across, especially when I'm blocked or worried about whether or not a chapter will meet expectations, like this one. Sorry about the bitchiness, I just reached the point where I needed to say that.

Thanks again to my awesome loyal reviewers and welcome to those who have just found HCG!

Chapter 15

The following morning Bella woke up in Jasper's arms. Curling against him, Bella made no move to get out of bed and Jasper only tightened his hold on Bella in response.

"Can we just stay here?" Bella asked, angling her head a little so she could look at Jasper.

Hugging Bella, Jasper leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "As long as you want to."

Moments after that Jasper was flooded with a sense of contentment and then utter happiness from Bella. Moving in Jasper's arms, Bella placed one hand on Jasper's chest in order to push herself forward a little before she brought her lips down to his and kissed him. Wrapping one hand around Bella's waist and bringing the other to the back of her head, Jasper returned the kiss. Parting his lips a little, Jasper brushed his tongue along Bella's lips asking for entrance, which she immediately gave.

Hearing Bella moan in response to the kiss, Jasper took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, quickly winning the duel against Bella for control. Only when he felt Bella's tongue seeking access to his mouth did Jasper pull away from a very out of breath Bella.

"The venom…" Jasper said as a start to his explanation.

Almost immediately Bella nodded in understanding. However, Jasper did detect an undercurrent of disappointment. Grinning, Jasper reached up and ran a hand through Bella's hair, pushing it out of her face.

"We'll just be careful next time." Jasper said before quickly flipping Bella and himself so he was on top of Bella.

Resting his weight on one arm, Jasper leaned down and kissed Bella, picking up just where the two had left off. Tangling one hand in Jasper's hair, Bella trailed the other down his back, eventually coming to rest on his lower back.

After a few moments Jasper broke the kiss but his lips did not leave Bella's body as he kissed along her jawline and then down to her neck. Feeling Bella's strong pulse underneath her warm skin, Jasper carefully marked her as his, unable to resist the opportunity to do so.

"Jasper…" Bella whimpered quietly as she felt what he was doing.

Pulling away, Jasper looked down at Bella and for just a moment she recognized a shit-eating grin on his face. "Marking your territory?"

"No, just claiming you as mine." Jasper explained.

"And just how can I claim you as mine?" Bella quickly replied, biting her swollen lip as she looked into Jasper's eyes.

"You already have darlin', you already have." Jasper said before capturing Bella's lips in another kiss.

As the two kissed they lost track of time and Jasper only pulled away after he had heard Bella's stomach grumbling multiple times, begging for breakfast. Laughing as he pulled away and then saw Bella pouting, Jasper spoke. "I'd love to continue, but you need to eat and don't even try to deny it."

Grumbling, Bella wiggled out from underneath Jasper and went into the bathroom. Once she was inside Jasper walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Esme had just started to prepare breakfast.

"How is she?" Esme asked once Jasper sat down to wait for Bella's arrival.

"Good. A lot more relaxed than I thought. Getting away, even if it was for a short time, was good for her, but being back here is what she needed."

"I'm glad you two are home. It just didn't feel right not having you here." Esme said as she beat together eggs as she prepared French toast for Bella.

"How were things while we were gone?" Jasper asked, finally getting around to asking the question that he had wanted to ask as soon as he got home.

Opting to stay silent for a moment, Esme put the first two slices of toast on the griddle before she turned her attention to Jasper. "They weren't easy. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice put a lot of space between themselves and Edward. Alice had a hard time since she had the most to hide, but a part of her still wanted to be with her brother. Mostly he spent the time speaking with Carlisle in his office though."

"What about you?" Jasper asked, picking up on Esme's feelings of disappointment and a touch of shame.

"I was in the office too." Esme confessed. "Jasper, you know I love you and Bella immensely, but Edward, he's my son too. For a while it was just him, Carlisle, and I and that created a special bond between the three of us, one that I'm sure you noticed before all of this." When Jasper nodded in agreement, Esme continued. "We spent a lot of time talking with him, but we also took the time to listen to him. I still don't forgive him for what happened, but now there is at least a level of understanding as to why Edward did what he did."

"Mom…" Jasper cut in at that point, surprised to hear that a part of Esme was accepting of what Edward did to Bella.

"He loved her, he still does." Esme quickly replied. "The night of her birthday, when we all struggled with Bella, except for Carlisle, that moment was a rude awakening for Edward. It was not just you who was tempted by her blood, her presence, but each and every one of us. But for Edward, his own temptation is what ultimately led him to decide to break up with Bella and leave immediately. Jasper, you more than any of us is aware of the emotional burden that Edward carries because of who we are and when he saw us all struggle with Bella, felt his own instincts overwhelm him, he reached a breaking point. The only logical option in his mind was to leave, to remove the danger that our presence posed for Bella. That's sound logic Jasper; even you have to acknowledge that."

"Yes, but I don't have to accept it. Logic and love are two different things and are often in opposition with the other. The moment Edward tried to define his love for Bella in a logical means he started to lose her. By not opening himself up and letting love control himself, their relationship, he failed to be the person she needed."

"And that is exactly why we all love that you two are finally together." Esme said with a smile.

"Me too." Bella added from her spot leaning against the kitchen doorway. Since Esme and Jasper were so engrossed in their conversation the two had failed to notice Bella's arrival.

Crossing the kitchen in the blink of an eye, Jasper placed his hands on Bella's hips and leaned down to kiss her briefly. Blushing when Jasper pulled away, Bella looked over to Esme and smiled. "I missed your cooking."

"And I missed cooking for you. I need to make up for lost time." Esme replied as she set down a plate of French toast, bacon, and fresh fruit.

Breakfast passed easily for Bella, as she mainly listened to Esme and Jasper's conversation, though she would occasionally jump in and add her two cents. Once breakfast was done and all evidence of the meal was gone, Bella spoke.

"Has Alice seen anything?"

Frowning, Jasper looked to Esme for an answer, who shrugged her shoulders in response. "I can't imagine that it will be long, but I don't know."

"We should get everyone in the living room and discuss this." Jasper said, once again slipping into a strategic mindset in order to deal with the situation.

Taking Jasper's hand in hers, Bella nodded in agreement and as the three walked into the living room they could hear the shuffling of feet and soon they were joined by Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie. Before Esme had a chance to inquire about Alice's absence, Rosalie explained. "She was caught up in a vision when I passed by her room."

Understanding, the group started to discuss how to handle Edward's return and a few minutes into the conversation they were joined by Alice. Once she arrived everyone looked at the pixie in anticipation.

"I can only see flashes since it's impossible to predict emotions." Alice said, prefacing her address to the family. "What I can tell you is that he will come back today, just as the sun is starting to set. He's upset about going all the way out to Idaho and you two being gone, so we need to all tread carefully in the beginning. Control your emotions as best as possible, all of you."

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" Emmett exclaimed after Alice focused her gaze on him.

Ignoring Emmett, Alice continued. "I know this is not what you want to hear, but Jasper, you have to let Edward and Bella talk this through on their own."

"Alice…"

"Jasper, just trust me again, please. If it is just the two of them it will make things that much easier and at this point that is what all of us need, but Bella and Edward in particular."

"Thanks Alice." Bella said quietly as she finally joined the discussion.

"Bella, this will be difficult, but it will also be as difficult as you make it. The more you think through what you want to say to Edward, the better off you will be. You're going to have to keep a level-head because we all know that would be next to impossible for Edward and if the two of you both get upset then nothing will be accomplished and you will still have this looming over you."

Nodding, Bella processed everything for a few moments before she spoke once again. "What else have you seen?"

"After that it gets pretty fuzzy, I'm sorry. Nothing is really clear about you and Edward, though it can't go too poorly since I've seen flashes of you and Jasper."

At that Bella couldn't help but blush. Smiling and sending and appreciative nod to Alice, Jasper wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her close enough to kiss her temple.

"Aw, aren't you two just adorable." Emmett teased, seizing the opportunity to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Shh, give them their moment." Rosalie quickly said, trying to hush Emmett.

"Thanks Rose, but it's okay." Bella said as she snuggled against Jasper a little in an effort to find a comfortable position.

Quickly, Jasper moved Bella so she was sitting on his lap, pulling her close to him so her head rested on his shoulder. Kissing her once again, Jasper brought both arms around Bella's midsection, holding her close to him.

"Well, I think that's enough for now. We'll leave you two alone." Esme said, quickly ushering everyone out of the room.

Once everyone was gone Bella took a deep breath before moving her head slightly and kissing Jasper at the base of his neck.

"It'll take more than that to distract me."

"Wasn't trying to." Bella replied as one of her hands found one of Jasper's, intertwining their fingers.

"Bella, you don't have to go through with this right now if you don't want to." Jasper said quietly after a few moments of silence had passed between the two of them.

"I know, but as I told you in the car, I just want this over with. I'm tired of Edward being the sullen elephant in the room. I want to be able to enjoy my time with the family and with you. After everything you have done for me you deserve more."

"Don't worry about me darlin', as long as I'm with you I'm happy."

As Jasper's words sunk in, Bella was unaware of the tears gathering in her eyes. However, the moment he felt the first tear hit his skin Jasper moved Bella so he could face her. Wiping her tears away with his thumbs, Jasper spoke. "Bella…"

"They're happy tears, I swear." Bella cut in.

"Your emotions are all over the place…"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just, sitting here with you right now, in this ridiculous mess, everything just melts away and becomes so simple. And I love that, but I also hate that I haven't been enjoying the great things I have in my life because of this."

"As terrible as this whole situation has been for you, just remember where it brought you, hell, what it's done for all of us. This family is much closer than I've ever experienced and that is all because of you and before you even mention him, don't, because that jerk of a brother of mine still has his place in the family, but that will just have to be reworked as we all go forward. And I will be right there with you the whole time, with everyone standing behind us, supporting us, so you can quit your worryin' and for once in a long time just relax and enjoy life."

Hearing Jasper's speech, Bella smiled even though there were even more tears rolling down her cheeks as a result of his heartfelt words.

"Come 'ere." Jasper said softly as he pulled Bella close to his chest once again, running a hand up and down her back as he tried to soothe her.

Time passed quickly for the two and by the afternoon Bella had managed to fall asleep. Smiling when he saw that Bella had drifted off to sleep, Jasper wanted to bring her upstairs, but didn't have the heart to move her or not have her cradled in his arms.

"How is she?" Esme asked quietly after walking into the living room.

"Asleep."

"Do you think she'll be okay later?"

Jasper nodded before he responded to Esme. "It won't be easy, but she's pretty set on working things out and at least for her everything is coming together and becoming pretty simple. Edward's the wild card in all of this."

"Literally." Esme added.

"I'm worried about what this will to do her if things don't go well. I don't know how much more she can take. I love how determined she is, but once it all starts, once Edward is here, I don't know and I'm scared Esme."

Her heart breaking for her son, Esme sat down on the couch and carefully gave Jasper a one-armed hug so as not to disturb Bella. "You're not the only one worried about the effect Edward will have on Bella, especially with all of the progress she has made. But because of all of that progress and what you have done for Bella she is a different person, she is stronger than the girl that Edward left in the woods. You've seen it yourself, she has evolved and turned into this wonderful woman and that woman is someone who I believe will be able to handle herself with Edward."

"I hope you're right." Jasper replied, though a part of him was screaming that Esme was completely right in her assessment of Bella and the whole situation.

After that Esme left the couple and it wasn't long until Bella started to stir and woke up. Once she did she took a few moments to look around before focusing her attention on Jasper.

"How long was I out?"

"A little while, but you needed it."

Snuggling against Jasper, Bella sighed. "I can't wait until this is all done."

"You're not gonna have to wait long." Jasper replied, nodding to the window, pointing out that the sun was starting to set.

When Bella realized that her conversation, or confrontation, with Edward was imminent she became overwhelmed with anxiety for a moment but before Jasper could comment or intervene those feelings faded and were replaced by determination.

"Bella, before Edward gets here, I want you to know that I will respect any decisions you make today. If you follow through with Alice's suggestion of being alone with Edward I will honor your choice, but I can't promise you that I will not be within earshot."

"Thank you and to be honest, I expected that. Hopefully intervention won't be necessary, but considering my odds against one of you, it'd be nice to have you in my corner."

"I always will be." Jasper promised before he moved his hand to the back of Bella's neck and brought her lips to his, kissing her and pouring all of the emotions he had, all of his love for Bella, into the kiss without the use of his power. Responding in kind, Bella found herself lost and breathless in moments because of the kiss, but she couldn't bring herself to break away from Jasper.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you two may want to settle into a more neutral position." Alice said, announcing her presence in the living room.

Pulling away from Jasper, Bella took a moment to catch her breath and then she turned her focus to Alice. "It's almost time?"

"Yes."

In response there was another quick shuffling of feet and in less than a minute the living room was fully occupied once again. Moving off of Jasper's lap, Bella settled in next to him, tightly holding one of his hands.

Hearing Edward quickly approaching, Jasper sent out a wave of calm to everyone in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Not long after Jasper's power hit everyone the front door opened and shut, signaling Edward's arrival. Squeezing Jasper's hand, Bella focused her gaze on the doorway and soon saw her ex-boyfriend.

With his eyes darting to everyone, Edward quickly settled his gaze on Bella, though it was after he looked at her and Jasper's joined hands for a prolonged moment.

"Edward, we're all here because this is a situation that concerns and involves everyone in the family, but since this is primarily between you and Bella we will leave you to speak with her first." Carlisle said, breaking the tense silence that had quickly settled over the room.

"Thank you." Edward quietly replied, looking over to Carlisle for a second before he once again looked at Bella.

"However," Carlisle stated, "I want to caution you. Do not let your emotions get the best of you. Listen to what Bella has to say, really listen to her. Only when that happens will we be able to discuss the family's issues."

Dropping his head, Edward nodded in agreement to Carlisle's request. After that Carlisle left with Esme, with Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice following them out.

"Bella…" Edward started, but he was cut off by the girl in question.

"Not here. Let's go outside." Bella suggested, to which Edward merely nodded once again.

Walking out of the room and the house ahead of Bella, Edward waited for her outside while Bella parted with Jasper.

"Last chance to back out of this."

"I know, but it'll be okay."

Giving Bella a quick kiss, Jasper helped her up and then walked with her to the closet to retrieve her coat and hat. Once Bella was bundled up Jasper pulled out his cell phone and dialed Alice's number, assuming that she had already figured out his plan. Once the call connected Jasper slid the phone into one of Bella's pockets.

Nodding in understanding, Bella kissed Jasper once more before walking outside and over to where Edward was waiting.

"Any destination in mind?" Edward asked once Bella was next to him.

"Let's just walk and talk."

The moment Bella was gone Jasper ran up the stairs to Alice's room and saw her holding her cell phone to her ear, listening to the beginning of the conversation. Able to hear everything clearly, Jasper started to pace around the room as he listened to Bella and Edward.

Once there was a bit of distance between the two of them and the house, Edward spoke. "Bella, I know that this won't make much of a difference, but I am sorry for what happened. The moment I left you I regretted it and if I could I would go back and do things differently."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Bella…"

"Edward, I have had just as much time to think about everything and I do believe that you regret what happened, but I doubt that you would act differently if given the chance because in that moment you did what you wholeheartedly believed to be the right thing in order to keep me safe. I understand that and for your intentions, I do forgive you, but after that it gets difficult for me."

"Seeing Jasper go after you, all of us struggling to control ourselves once you were bleeding, I panicked and since I love you so much I couldn't keep placing you in danger after that."

Hearing Edward mention love for the first time during their conversation, Bella sighed. "Edward, a part of me will always care for you, but only a small part. I love Jasper, I'm with him now."

"Why?" Edward asked, stopping.

Stopping as well, Bella turned to face Edward before she responded. "Because he was the one who not only brought me out of my misery, but really brought me to life in a way. What you and I had was intense and it was great while it lasted, but the relationship I have with Jasper is completely different."

"I can change Bella, we can be together again."

"Edward, you're a century old, you're not about to completely change your personality."

"I will if it means I can be with you again." Edward rebutted, stepping closer to Bella and placing a hand on her cheek.

Moving her head away from Edward, Bella stepped back. "I'm a different person now Edward and Jasper is the person that I want and need to be with. When I'm with him, I feel like I am finally me, I am finally the person that I am supposed to be. For once, I feel completely comfortable. When we were together, there were intense feelings for the other, but it lacked something. I have that with Jasper. Nothing you do can change that I am more compatible with Jasper."

"Bella, you think that now, but really you're still caught up in him playing the hero. You only have these feelings for Jasper because he was the one who found you in the woods and from that point on you were attached to him."

Hearing Edward say that, Jasper had to suppress a growl as he paced around Alice's room.

"You know that isn't true." Alice said quickly to Jasper, who only nodded curtly in response.

However, Alice's quick comment was picked up by her phone and Edward heard it. Staring at Bella for a moment, Edward emitted a low growl.

"Edward…what is it?" Bella asked, confused and terrified all at once.

Not answering, Edward quickly started to search Bella's pockets for the phone.

"Edward, stop it!"

"Emmett, Rose, get ready to kill your brother." Jasper called out as he ran downstairs and then out of the house with Alice hot on his heels, their siblings joining them a moment later.

Following Bella's scent, Jasper took just a minute to reach her and Edward and see Bella stepping away from Edward, who was now holding Jasper's cell phone. Leaping in front of Bella, Jasper blocked her from Edward and soon she was pulled away by Alice and Rosalie, with Emmett moving to stand next to Jasper.

"You had to spy on us?"

"You haven't given me many reasons to trust you with Bella." Jasper fired back, knowing that would rile Edward.

"Jasper!" Bella called out, trying to stop a confrontation.

"Bella, go back to the house with Alice and Rosalie." Jasper called back, not taking his eyes off of Edward.

"No, I'm not going back without you!"

"Bella, go!"

Wanting to get Bella away from the boys before something happened, Rosalie tugged on her arm. "Come on, let's leave them be."

"No." Bella said, pulling her arm away from Rosalie. Neither Rosalie nor Alice restrained Bella when she went over to the boys and put herself between them. "This has to stop! I'm sick of it. I can't take anymore of the fighting or the tension."

"Bella…" Edward started in a quiet, pleading tone, taking half a step toward her.

"No, Edward, you have to get over what you caused. I have, all of us have, you need to stop. You were a complete idiot and jerk a few months ago and you have to deal with that. We've all moved on and you have to get your head out of your ass and accept that! I mean, did you honestly think that they way you treated me since you got back would make me go back to you? All you did was remind me of why our relationship would never work out. Eventually I would have realized that it wasn't as great as I thought it was, that you weren't and would never be the man for me because I will never want someone who ignores me and tries to control me as much as you. There's more to me than fragile human Bella, you need to open your eyes and see that."

Feeling Edward's emotions starting to go all over the place, Jasper reached out and pulled Bella between him and Emmett, who instantly moved to Bella's side.

"I'm sorry Edward, but everything changed once you left." Bella added quietly as she calmed down after her speech.

Wrapping an arm around Jasper's waist, Bella leaned against him, exhausted as everything hit her. Automatically Jasper draped an arm on Bella's shoulders, cradling her against him and as he did he felt just how exhausted she was and there was also a current of regret. Once he recognized that feeling, Jasper knew just how much it had pained Bella to say what she said to Edward, especially in front of everyone else.

"Let's go home." Jasper murmured to Bella, who simply nodded in response.

Turning his attention to Edward, Jasper spoke. "Just think about everything Bella said to you. You'll always be part of this family and the only way things will get better is if you take everything she had to say to heart."

With that Jasper turned and led Bella back to the house and nothing was said between the two until they reached what was now their bedroom. Relishing in the comfort that the room provided, the two laid down on the bed, with Bella tucking herself against Jasper's side.

"I'm proud of you." Jasper said quietly, hugging Bella closer to him after the two had merely laid together for a while.

"For what? I completely freaked out on Edward."

"No, you told him everything you needed to say and he needed to hear. There's nothing more you can do but wait for him to, as you said, pull his head out of his ass."

At that Bella couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe I said that."

"It was perfect."

After a moment passed, Bella looked up at Jasper. "Thank you for everything. Again."

"You're welcome." Jasper said as he leaned over and then kissed Bella.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So, I wish I had a great excuse for not updating sooner but I don't. I simply had no idea where to go next. Nothing came to mind, I couldn't even write filler. Well, until now. I do have a better idea of where things will go and I really hope to get the next chapter out much quicker than this one. That said, if anyone has any ideas, even small ones, of what they would like to see, where they would like this to go, I would love to hear it. I may have a broad idea of where this is going, but I definitely do get inspired when I hear ideas from others, so please, pass them along.

Once again, sorry for such a long delay in updating. If I could have gotten this up sooner I would have, trust me.

Chapter Sixteen

The rest of the night was quiet, at least for Bella and Jasper, as no one disturbed them after they had retreated to their room. However, Esme and Carlisle were quickly filled in on what happened when Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett returned while Edward opted to go hunt and more importantly, think.

The next morning Bella woke up and saw that while Jasper was still lying next to her, he had a book open and was reading in order to pass the time as he waited for her. Unable to focus in on the title of the book, Bella spoke.

"What're you reading?"

Turning when he heard Bella spoke, Jasper closed the book and showed her the cover, revealing yet another history book. "You should just write your own book since no one ever gets it right." Bella commented before yawning.

"The long lost memoir of Major Jasper Whitlock? That would go over well since I look like I did when I was in the war." Jasper replied after he deposited the book on the nightstand and gathered Bella in his arms.

"So?"

"So? Bella, pictures of me from back then survived. I'm in a handful of those books." Jasper explained, motioning to the bookcase that had been moved into the bedroom, though was in dire need of rearranging.

At that revelation Bella sat up. "I want to see 'em."

Shaking his head, Jasper was not surprised by Bella's response. Getting out of bed, Jasper looked over the shelves and grabbed three books, though he knew that there were a few others that at least mentioned him, if not had a photograph or two. Walking back over to the bed, Jasper put two books down on the bed and opened up one that focused on Texas' role in the war.

Flipping through the pages, Jasper soon saw a slightly younger and different version of himself on the page. "That's me 140 years ago." Jasper said as he passed the book to Bella.

Taking the book from Jasper, Bella looked at his picture, then him, then back at the picture, reading the caption. When Bella didn't say anything for a few moments Jasper shifted his weight from side to side. "Bella?" Jasper finally asked, breaking the silence.

"It's just, I knew you all had long histories, especially you and Carlisle, but seeing you in a history book, it just puts a different spin on everything. Just makes it a bit more real if that makes any sense."

Sitting down next to Bella, Jasper nodded in understanding. "It does. However, you don't have to worry about this with anyone else. Aside from these books and a book that was recently published on the Spanish Influenza, the only places you'll find our names are by empty graves."

"Spanish influenza…" Bella mumbled to herself, her mind quickly realizing just who Jasper meant.

"Edward and Carlisle. And Edward's mother, actually. There was a picture of Carlisle with Edward and his mom and a little caption about the doctor who tended to a whole family."

Bella merely nodded in response, the mention of Edward bringing the prior day's events to the forefront of her mind. As a result of this change Jasper could feel the shift in Bella's emotions, sadness once again taking over Bella.

Quickly moving the small pile of books to the nightstand, Jasper sat on the bed next to Bella and pulled her against him once again.

"You did what needed to be done and if you really want to compare it, you're the one who acted with the maturity of someone who has lived for a century, not him. There's nothing more you or anyone can do until he calms down and actually thinks."

"And pulls his head out of his ass." Bella added, remembering the brief conversation that the two had the previous night and how much Jasper enjoyed that phrase when applied to the Edward situation.

"That too."

Silence started to settle over the two once again, but that was interrupted a few minutes later by a light knock on the door.

"Bella, get out of bed and get dressed. We're going out!" Alice called out from the other side of the door, her enthusiasm and excitement lacing every word.

Rolling her eyes at Jasper, who had to hold in his laughter, Bella disentangled herself from him and got out of bed. Walking over to the door, Bella opened it and was not surprised to see Alice with a big smile on her face.

"Why are we going shopping? I have enough clothes to last me until I'm 21. Without repeating an outfit."

"For New Year's silly. You need to wear something nice."

"Why?"

"For the party, of course."

Raising an eyebrow at Alice, Bella then turned to look at Jasper. "Since when is New Year's an important holiday for vampires to celebrate? You'd think by now all of the years just blur together."

"They do." Jasper replied.

At that, Bella looked back at Alice, wanting an explanation for the party.

"Because it's still something that humans celebrate and last time I checked you are still human. AndChristmaswasadisaster." Alice explained, adding the last part quickly, though not too quick for Bella to not get the gist of what was said.

At that Bella nodded in understanding. "Gimme a few minutes and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Excellent!" Alice chirped with a smile. "Esme's working on your breakfast and once you're done the four of us will go to Seattle."

At the thought of another shopping trip with her sisters and second mother, Bella smiled and Jasper could feel her happiness skyrocket. Seeing that smile, Alice waved and left the two alone.

"I'll let you get ready. See you downstairs." Jasper said before stopping to give Bella a quick kiss, then leaving her to shower and get ready for her day out.

Walking out of the bedroom, Jasper then made his way downstairs and sat down next to Alice, who was planning with Rosalie while Esme cooked. Noticing Jasper's presence, Esme turned her attention to her son.

"How's she doing?"

"As good as we could hope for. Understandably she's really sensitive about all things Edward, but there's nothing more for Bella to do but wait for Edward to get over himself and over her."

"Do you think what she said yesterday will be enough to get through to him?"

"Hope so, 'cause I don't know what else Bella can say."

At that point Esme turned her attention to Alice. "Have you seen anything else about Edward or Bella?"

Turning her attention from Rosalie and shopping plans to Esme, Alice shook her head. "I won't be able to see anything until Edward makes up his mind. Right now he's just mulling everything over and with him, who knows how long that will take."

Snorting, Jasper held back his laughter as he nodded in agreement with what Alice just said.

"Hopefully he won't brood forever, I'm tired of all of us having to deal with Edward." Rosalie tossed in, earning her a glare from Esme. Noticing the look that her mother was giving her, Rosalie elaborated a bit. "Bella is not the only one who has been on the receiving end of Edward's foolishness. Over the years we have all had to deal with him and unfortunately she's had to experience his emotional insanity the worst, but in this case especially we've all paid some price and I'm sick and tired of it. He needs to grow the hell up and realize he is not the most important creature on Earth or in this family."

The four were silent for a few moments until Jasper slowly brought his hands together and applauded his sister's speech. Once that started, Alice smiled and nodded in agreement and Esme could only duck her headed, acknowledging the truth in Rosalie's statement.

After that the conversation turned to lighter subjects and after a few minutes they were joined by Bella, who promptly took her usual seat next to Jasper and dug into her breakfast, listening to the conversation that the others were having, though it was mainly Esme, Alice, and Rosalie discussing shopping plans for that day.

"Eat up 'cause you'll need all the extra energy you can get to deal with those three." Jasper said when he noticed that Bella had slowed down and was eating as much.

"There's no way I'll be able to keep up with them so I'm just resigning myself to go along for the ride and hopefully things won't be too bad."

"If you're done, let's go." Alice said, breaking up the conversation between Bella and Jasper before it even had a chance to really begin.

Looking over to Jasper, Bella pasted on a fake cheery smile that had him holding in his laughter. Leaning over, he closed the distance between the two of them and gave Bella a quick kiss. "Call if you need to be rescued."

"I will."

"Very funny Jasper, we'll take good care of Bella." Esme said, wrapping an arm around Bella and hugging her close to her cold body.

With one last kiss to Bella's forehead, Jasper left the women alone and just minutes later Rosalie was speeding out of the driveway and toward Seattle. As she sat in the backseat with Esme, Bella could only listen as Alice spoke at such a quick pace that her human ears almost couldn't understand what she was babbling on about in regards to the shopping trip. Finally giving up, Bella leaned against Esme and snuggled against the older woman, making herself as comfortable as possible before drifting off to sleep.

"You already tired her out, Alice." Rosalie teased when she glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Bella leaning against Esme, who had a serene smile on her face as she ran her fingers through Bella's hair as she slept.

Moving quickly, Alice pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of the two. "It'll be weird when Bella's finally one of us and well, isn't so human."

At that comment, Rosalie and Esme's eyes shot to Alice. "When she's finally one of us?" Rosalie quickly asked.

"Mhm. Jasper's going to turn her." Alice replied, not noticing the reactions of Rosalie and Esme to that piece of news.

"When?" Esme quietly asked.

"After they're married. I'm not sure when exactly, but they both have rings on in my vision."

After that Rosalie fell silent, getting lost in her own thoughts on the subject of Bella being changed into a vampire. While Esme thought about it as well, she focused more on how much she would enjoy having Bella be Bella Cullen. Or Hale. Or Whitlock. Whichever name Jasper was using at the moment, though she had a feeling he would be permanently switching to Whitlock. Bella made Jasper himself again after so many years and it would only be appropriate for them to be Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock.

The rest of the ride went quickly and soon Rosalie was parking the car and Esme was waking up Bella.

"Bella, honey, we're here. Time to get up."

When Bella only mumbled in response to Esme's efforts to wake her, Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"The sooner you wake up the sooner we can go shopping and then the sooner we can leave and go home."

At that Bella was immediately awake and outside of the car. For the next few hours the four women shopped for dresses for their New Year's party and after trying on multiple dresses each, they all found the perfect ones for the next night.

For Bella, her dress was a silk charmeuse tube dress in a midnight blue color that blended and faded to silver at parts, with a ruched bodice and it hit just above her knee. While it was out of her comfort zone, it was not as daring as the dresses that Alice or Rosalie chose. For Alice, her final selection was a very light lavender dress with a very deep V-neck, with jeweled beading on the straps and going down across the dress in an X pattern, with ruching on the sides of the dress and then the rest of the dress clinging to her perfect figure. Rosalie had opted for a dress that featured a silver sleeveless top, with a v-neck cut that end just below her bust and then had a high-waisted black fitted skirt. Esme opted for a magenta colored halter dress that had an empire waist and flowed down to below her knees.

"I'm going to have to run and hide in the woods once the clock strikes 12." Alice said after everyone was in the car and Rosalie started to drive back home to Forks.

"Um, why?" Bella asked, as Rosalie and Esme sent knowing glances to each other.

"Because you three have men who will not be able to keep their hands off of you once they see you in those dresses. Bella, honey, Jasper is going to be drooling all over you, and that's putting it lightly."

When Bella flushed a deep red, none of the three could hold in their laughter.

"Bella, now that you're part of the family, you should know that none of that really bothers us. With our heightened senses, privacy is pretty much non-existant and well, parts of us are still very human." Rosalie said, ending with a grin.

"Lalalalala. Not hearing this." Bella said, putting her hands over her ears.

"Great, now she's scarred for life." Esme joked before pulling Bella close to her chest.

"Bella, be glad that we worked on soundproofing your room as much as possible." Alice tossed in, earning her a grin from her sister and a glare from her mother.

"Still not hearing this!" Bella said, though she was now tempted to laugh in response.

The rest of the drive was filled with simple conversation and once Rosalie parked the car Bella was happy to be free. Grabbing her things, Bella made her way upstairs and was surprised when Jasper didn't greet her, even once she was inside. Assuming that he was out hunting, Bella put her things away, making sure to tuck her new dress deep into a corner in her closet in an effort to hide it from her companion.

Tired but hungry from her day of shopping, Bella trudged downstairs and wandered into the kitchen to make herself an early dinner. Opening the fridge, Bella pulled out a few small cuts of chicken and some vegetables. Depositing the food on the counter, she then worked on preparing the chicken to be cooked, slicing the excess fat away from the meat.

Just as Bella was going to cut away another piece of fat a cold hand stopped her, stilling her hand. Recognizing the touch, Bella turned her head and greeted Jasper with a kiss on his cheek.

"Bella, please, let me finish this for you."

"Sure. I have to chop the vegetables anyway." Bella replied with a smirk, which earned her a groan in response from Jasper.

Stepping back, Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at Jasper. "Much better." He commented before kissing Bella.

"Just stand there and supervise, but I'll be the one wielding the knife, deal?"

"Deal." Bella agreed with a nod, not even bothering since there was no way that she would win that fight.

Working together, the two were able to finish cooking dinner quite easily and as Bella ate she and Jasper spoke about what they did that day. Earning some sympathy over the shopping trip, she enjoyed hearing Jasper's stories from hunting with Emmett and Carlisle.

"What was that for?" Jasper asked after detecting a spike of amusement from Bella.

Setting her fork down, Bella turned her full attention to Jasper. "This is going to sound ridiculous, but I'm looking forward to when I'll go out hunting with you. I just, I want to see that final side of you, all of you. Plus, the mere thought of Carlisle and Esme hunting is hilarious."

With Bella's concluding statement, Jasper nodded in understanding. "It is always odd to see Carlisle when he's hunting. Esme, well, it's just wrong. It's like kicking babies, it just shouldn't happen."

Jasper's analogy promptly caused Bella to laugh. "I can't believe you just compared Esme hunting to kicking babies."

"You what?!" Esme shrieked, hearing Bella and then running downstairs and into the kitchen. By the time Esme arrived Bella was almost in tears from laughing so hard.

"I'd like to hear this analogy." Esme stated, her eyes locking on Jasper.

"Well, Bella was just saying that she looks forward to being able to accompany us on a hunting trip, but then she admitted that she finds it funny to picture you and Carlisle hunting. I then agreed, saying it was always odd to observe Carlisle when he's hunting and that seeing you hunt just doesn't sit right. Hence the kicking babies analogy – you hunting is something that just shouldn't happen."

"Kicking babies is the best that you could come up with?" Esme asked after a moment's pause, shaking her head in disbelief though Jasper could feel her amusement.

"At the moment, yes."

At that Esme lost a bit of control and laughed at Jasper. Ruffling his hair a bit, she spoke. "Jasper, I love you, but you desperately need to work on your analogies. Bella, you picked a great one."

"I know I did." Bella quickly replied, though Jasper bristled at the comment and then the response that Bella had offered.

"Aw, someone's upset."

"At least we know he won't go kick a baby." Esme teased before leaving the couple in the kitchen.

Seeing the pout that was etched onto Jasper's features, Bella bit her lip to hold in her laughter as she put her dishes away and cleaned up after herself. Once that task was done, Bella walked over to Jasper and took his hand, tugging it so he would follow her. Hearing the chair move against the floor and then his footfalls, Bella led Jasper upstairs to their bedroom, with him kicking the door shut behind them.

"Don't touch my sister!" Emmett called out, promptly causing Bella and Jasper to laugh.

"Too late!" Bella called back teasing Emmett, to which Jasper merely looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well it's technically true." She elaborated, squeezing Jasper's hand.

Tugging Bella's hand, Jasper pulled her close to him, wrapping his free arm around her waist. "Now it's really true." He muttered before bringing Bella's body flush against his and kissing her.

Keeping his hold on Bella, Jasper led her through the room and over to the bed, only stopping when he heard the faint noise that indicated that the back of her legs had collided with the structure. Holding onto Bella, Jasper leaned forward and placed her on the bed, never taking his lips from hers. Then, balancing his weight on his legs, Jasper pushed Bella back until her head was on one of the pillows. Running his tongue along Bella's lips, Jasper was soon granted access as the hand that was on Bella's back moved to her hip, pushing her shirt up a little bit.

Gasping at the feel of Jasper's cool hand on her bare skin, Bella unintentionally broke the kiss.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Jasper immediately said as he pulled away from Bella.

Hating the lack of contact, Bella sat up and reached out for Jasper, grabbing his shirt and pulling it towards her. "Good."

Grinning in response to seeing this side of Bella, Jasper kissed her once again, though he was careful of where his hands were, not wanting to subject her to his cold touch once again. However, that did not stop Bella from slipping her hands underneath Jasper's shirt, first running them up and down his back before moving one hand to his abs.

When Jasper involuntarily inhaled in response, Bella slid her tongue into his mouth once again, with Jasper taking the opportunity to do the same. Easily winning the duel, Jasper surrendered a bit more control, moving to the side a little to allow him better access to Bella as he slid his hand underneath her shirt again, his mind memorizing the contour of Bella's body as he moved his hand up from her hip.

Needing to take a breath, Bella broke away from Jasper, smiling as she tugged on his shirt. Quickly understanding Bella's meaning, Jasper pulled his shirt off and then did the same with Bella's. Well, it was more akin to him tearing it. Resting his weight on his hands, Jasper took a moment to look at Bella lying underneath him, trying to catch her breath.

Despite feeling all of his and Bella's lust, Jasper's expression softened as he enjoyed the sight in front of him. Slowly closing the distance between them once again, Jasper kissed Bella, but with much less urgency than before.

Running a hand through Jasper's hair, Bella kept him close to her as she returned the kiss, once again granting his tongue access to her mouth when he sought it.

The time passed quickly for the two and the moment that Jasper detected even a bit of lethargy from Bella he pulled away from her and made sure she changed and got ready for bed, despite her best pouting efforts.

Curling up in bed next to Jasper, who had quickly changed while Bella was in the bathroom into one of the few worn t-shirts he had and a comfortable pair of pants, Bella rested her head on his chest and moments after he had wrapped his arms around her Bella was fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I have a feeling that this chapter will make quite a few of you happy. Just to let you know in advance, I wrote only what I am comfortable writing and with what I feel is appropriate for this story (and what I chose for the rating). If you want more, I'll happily recommend a fic for you. ;)

Here Comes Goodbye

Chapter Seventeen

Waking up in Jasper's arms once again, Bella looked up into his golden eyes and then smiled.

"Good morning."

"Mmm, morning." Bella replied, stretching a bit as she continued to shake off the effects of a good night's sleep.

Smiling, Jasper leaned over and quickly kissed Bella. "Now it's a good morning."

"Someone's in a cheesy mood." Bella commented, unable to hold in her laughter in response to what just happened.

"Yeah, well, deal with it. I'm gonna be as cheesy as I want while I still have you all day."

Hearing that, Bella's mood soured. She knew that her time with Jasper was limited with school starting up again soon, but between everything that happened and a bit of avoidance, the topic hadn't weighed on her mind too much.

Sensing the change in Bella's mood, Jasper brought his lips to hers once again, but this time he didn't draw away. Rather, he slowly kissed her, wanting her to forget her worries and just enjoy the moment that the two of them had to be together.

Running her hands through Jasper's hair, Bella happily returned the kiss and when she shifted on the bed, involuntarily moving against Jasper, she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and desire when she heard him groan in response. Moving once again, instinct was guiding Bella's actions at that moment, but they were stopped when Jasper pulled away.

Unable to suppress a low growl in response to Bella, Jasper quickly spoke. "Do you have any idea what you're doin' to me darlin'?"

Blushing, Bella could only smile and nod in response.

"Keep that up and I can all but guarantee you that Emmett will come bargin' in and then tear me apart." Jasper said, looking down at Bella and mentally cursing himself for letting logic take over at that moment.

Wrapping her arms and legs around Jasper, Bella finally joined the conversation. "He won't attack you now."

"Bella…"

"Shut up Jasper."

Grinning since he was enjoying this side of Bella so much, Jasper nodded once before he sat back on his legs and wrapped his arms around Bella, holding her close against him before he kissed her again. While Jasper and Bella's feelings for each other drove the prior kiss, this one was purely a result of lust.

Sliding his hands underneath Bella's shirt, Jasper made quick work of it, breaking the kiss for a moment before his lips were once again on Bella's, his tongue easily winning the duel against hers. With her skin flushed, Bella shivered when she felt Jasper's hands on her, enjoying the feeling of his cool touch as he slowly explored her body, memorizing every detail.

Pulling away from Jasper a bit, Bella grabbed his shirt and worked on pulling it over his head, though he quickly completed the task for her. Biting her lip, Bella let her eyes wander and then her hands followed their path, slowly running her fingers over Jasper's cool chest. Feeling his muscles tense underneath her hands, Bella brought her eyes back up to Jasper's and saw that while they were black, it was because of desire, not thirst.

Nodding in response to Jasper's unasked question, Bella leaned back onto the bed once again and Jasper soon kissed away her anxiety.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that day Bella woke up next to Jasper once again. However, rather than sleeping next to him as usual, this time she was all but wound around him, with their legs tangled, an arm slung across his torso, and her body half-lying on him.

Exhaling deeply, Bella was in the ultimate state of contentment at that moment when she remembered exactly why she and Jasper were lying like that, with absolutely nothing between them.

"Morning sleepyhead." Jasper said after he gave Bella a moment to wake up a bit.

"Mmm, it's a very good morning. Or afternoon."

Chuckling, Jasper agreed. "That it is. As much as I want to stay here and not move ever again, you need to eat. And Alice will kill me if she doesn't have enough time to get you ready for tonight's party."

Burrowing against Jasper, Bella mumbled against his chest. "Don't wanna get up."

"We both have to shower." Jasper quietly whispered into Bella's ear and he couldn't help but grin when he felt Bella's response to that comment.

"That we do." Bella finally said, looking to Jasper with a grin that matched his.

Scooping Bella into his arms, Jasper carried her into their bathroom, carefully kicking the door shut behind them, before he walked over to the shower.

Walking downstairs hand in hand with Jasper, Bella all but ran toward the kitchen since her stomach was screaming at her for food.

"It's about time." Esme commented when the couple walked into the kitchen, prompting Bella to blush almost immediately.

"So, uh, what's for breakfast?" Bella's embarrassment evident as she stumbled over her words and fidgeted next to Jasper.

"Pancakes." Esme replied, sliding a plate full of pancakes in front of Bella, whose eyes lit up in anticipation once she saw them.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Jasper muttered under his breath, quiet enough for only Esme to hear.

Bella all but attacked her meal, much to Jasper and Esme's amusement. However, that came to an abrupt halt when the two vampires heard Emmett's steps bounding closer to the house. Earlier in the day Rosalie, Alice, and Carlisle had all but dragged Emmett out on a hunting trip but the three could keep him away from Bella and Jasper for only so long.

"My poor baby sister!" Emmett all but bellowed once he was inside the house. Moments later he was in the kitchen with his arms wrapped around Bella.

"Hi to you too Emmett." Bella replied, looking at the others for help. Carlisle and Esme looked calm but a bit amused, Alice was grinning like the cat that ate the canary, and Rosalie was smiling as well.

"Sorry Bella, but be glad we got him away when we did." Rosalie said, sending an apologetic look to Bella, though her eyes gave away just how amused she was.

"Well this is awkward." Bella mumbled, but everyone heard her.

"Awkward? This is wrong! It's just wrong what happened!" Emmett said, still holding onto Bella.

Coughing involuntarily after Emmett tightened his grip a little, Bella drew everyone's attention to the position that she was in and almost immediately Carlisle and Jasper were on Emmett, pulling him away.

"Emmett, stop hating me for a minute and let Bella go so she can breathe." Jasper quickly said and once his words registered in Emmett's mind Bella was free once again.

Taking a deep breath, Bella focused her attention on Emmett. "Sorry to upset you big brother, but I'm not a baby or a kid anymore."

"But…"

"Shush!" Bella quickly said, surprising a few of the Cullens. "You knew that was bound to happen at some point. Just be glad it was Jasper. I sure as hell am." Bella added, mumbling the last part, even though she knew that everyone was going to hear that as well.

"Come on everyone, let's leave Bella to eat her brunch." Esme said before anyone responded to Bella's comment, herding Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice out of the room with help from Carlisle. Looking back as she left, Esme saw matching grateful looks on Bella and Jasper's faces. Nodding in acknowledgment, Esme then followed everyone upstairs.

Taking a deep breath once everyone had left, Bella calmed herself a little bit and then her nerves took over, wondering just what Jasper was going to say in response to her not so private confession about what had just transpired between them.

"I'm glad it was me, too." Jasper quietly said before kissing Bella's temple. "I love you."

Blushing and feeling a wave of relief and utter contentment wash over her, Bella angled her head and kissed Jasper before replying. "I love you too."

After that Bella quickly finished her meal and then she and Jasper retreated to their bedroom to spend the day together until Alice snatched Bella to start getting ready for the party that night. Once the two walked into the room they quickly noticed that the sheets that had once been on their bed were gone and replaced by a fresh set. Groaning and then laughing, Bella ducked her head against Jasper's side, who was laughing as well, partly because of the overwhelming sense of embarrassment that he had felt from his partner.

"You're welcome!" Esme called out, laughter in her voice.

"I swear, if I didn't love her so much…" Bella mumbled as she walked toward the bed, shaking her head the whole time.

"You'd what? Be mortified? Darlin', I think you passed that back in the kitchen."

Bella could only let out a frustrated groan as she flopped back onto the bed.

Walking over to the bed, Jasper sat down next to Bella, moving her so her head rested on his lap. "Bella, I know that this is easier said than done for you, but you don't have to worry about being embarrassed about what happened today. With our heightened senses, privacy is a luxury that we all lost decades ago. Living together the way that we do, we hear one another and it's just something that we have all grown accustomed to."

"I know, Esme warned me the other day. It's just, this whole situation is just crazy. Before I moved to Forks guys barely paid me any attention and then almost from the start all of these guys that I had just met were showing interest. Then everything happened with Edward and I and I'd be lying if I said that my mind didn't go crazy over the fact that the guy that most of the girls wanted to be with wanted to be with me. That was my first relationship and well, we all know how that went. Going from that to us, well there are times when things just go absolutely crazy in my mind."

"Then quit thinking."

Bella could only stare at Jasper in response to his short, simple yet difficult solution.

"Bella, you can't think about what you're feeling, you just have to go along with it. Emotions are difficult enough on their own, but the second you start to overthink what you're feeling is the moment when you make things much more difficult than they need to be. This is all uncharted territory for you, I understand that, but don't worry about what you're feeling, just enjoy it. And try to ignore Emmett as much as possible."

Bella couldn't help but laugh at the end. "I'm being silly about all of this, aren't I?"

"Absolutely."

"Do me a favor…"

"Absolutely." Jasper repeated with a grin.

"Whenever you notice that I'm going silly or overthinking things distract me."

At that Jasper's grin widened. "Distract you. Any ideas as to how?"

"I'll leave that up to you. I'm sure you can think of a few different options."

"One or two…" Jasper trailed off before he started to tickle Bella, prompting her to laugh and futilely squirm away from him.

Jasper and Bella spent the next few hours talking to one another until they were interrupted by Alice knocking on the door. "And that's your cue to go."

Just when Bella looked like she was going to refute what Jasper had said, he put a finger over her lips. "You can't fight Alice. I'll see you in a little while."

Nodding, Bella gave Jasper a quick kiss goodbye before she walked over to the door and was greeted by a smiling and bouncing Alice. Unable to stifle a groan, Bella looked back at Jasper, pouting as best as possible, but before he could intervene she was already being dragged off in the direction of Alice's bedroom.

"Before we start, I need you to promise me that you won't complain. I gave you as much time as possible with Jasper before I interrupted you two. Plus, you'll thank me later for all of this, trust me." Alice said, to which Bella could only nod in agreement.

After that Alice went to work on Bella, doing anything and everything to get her ready for the party. Once Bella's hair was styled in loose curls and then her makeup was done, it was time for her to put on her new dress. Carefully putting the dress on, Bella couldn't believe it when she saw herself in the mirror. All of Alice's work paid off and Bella couldn't help but bite her lip to try and hold in her smile when she thought about how Jasper would react to her.

"Stop that!" Rosalie said, walking in all dressed and ready for the party and noticing that Bella was undoing all of the time Alice had spent perfecting her makeup.

Blushing, Bella immediately stopped. "Sorry. I'm just nervous about tonight. You really think Jasper will like it?"

"Bella, trust me, he will." Alice replied with a bright smile, not even caring that she was talking about her ex.

"Plus you were able to seduce him wearing your pajamas, so don't worry about impressing him." Rosalie added, thus causing Bella to turn beat red.

"So this is what you get when you have sisters…you turn into a doll and talk about guys as much as possible."

"There are a few more things, but those are the two main things." Rosalie joked, though she was glad that Bella had referred to her and Alice as being her sisters. Hugging Bella, Rosalie spoke once again. "You also get people who will do anything for you."

Returning the hug, Bella extended one arm toward Alice, pulling her into the hug. However, the moment didn't last long when Alice thought about what effect the group hug would have on their respective dresses.

A few minutes later, the three were double and triple checking themselves when there was a light knock on the door, signaling Esme's presence. Walking inside, Esme immediately smiled when she saw the three girls all dressed and ready for the New Year's party.

"Well ladies, should we leave the men waiting for a little longer?" Esme asked and almost immediately Bella shook her head, prompting the other three to laugh.

"Let's go then." Esme said, leading the small group out of the room and toward the stairwell.

Walking down first, Esme was greeted by Carlisle the moment her foot left the bottom step. Emmett was a bit more enthusiastic, as he ran up the first few steps to get to Rosalie and scoop her up in his arms. After Rosalie, Alice descended the staircase and received a hug from Jasper. Afterwards, he focused his attention on the stairs and waited for Bella to appear.

The moment she did, Jasper's eyes locked on her, noticing every possible detail while all his mind could think about was just how beautiful Bella looked at that moment. While it was clear that she had been subject to Alice and Rosalie, the regular Bella was still there, hiding underneath everything. Stopping Bella on the last step, Jasper put one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek, with his thumb caressing it.

As much as Jasper wanted to compliment Bella at the moment all he could think about doing was kissing her. Quickly his lips were on hers, the hand on her hip pulling her flush against him while she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Save it for midnight!" Emmett called out, prompting the kiss to break.

"You look stunning." Jasper said after he pulled away from Bella.

"Thank you." Bella replied with a light blush remaining on her cheeks. "You look pretty amazing yourself."

At that Bella took the chance to really look over Jasper. Wearing a black suit with a blue tie that matched Bella's dress, Jasper had tamed his hair a bit, though it still could be classified as perfectly messy. Grinning as he felt Bella's reaction, Jasper said nothing, but the grin was enough to prompt Bella to blush.

"Jasper! Away from baby sister, now!" Emmett called out, interrupting the couple once again.

"Emmett, pay attention to Rosalie!" Bella replied, resulting in laughter from quite a few of the Cullens.

After that, Jasper wrapped an arm around Bella, his hand rubbing where it rested on her hip, then guided her into the living room where everyone else was congregated. From there the small group had fun spending the night together as music played in the background and Bella ate a bit from the large table that Esme had prepared.

Finally, as midnight neared Alice changed the channel on the television to one of the networks broadcasting a countdown. As she did, Jasper took Bella's hand and led her off to the side of the room, at least giving them the illusion of a bit of privacy.

Wrapping his arms around Bella, Jasper pulled her close to him, kissing her neck before he spoke to her. "I promise you I will do everything I can to make sure this next year is better than the last."

Smiling as tears almost immediately sprung to her eyes, Bella hugged Jasper, molding her body against his, letting her emotions respond to him for her at that moment. The two were lost in their own world until they heard the others start to count down to midnight.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…ONE!" Everyone said before kissing their respective mate, while Alice had fun tossing confetti around the room, even though she knew she'd be cleaning it up later.

Pulling away from Jasper, Bella took a few deep breaths before she spoke. "Happy new year Jasper."

"Happy new year love."

Blushing, Bella took Jasper's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. Tugging his hand, Bella led him out of the living room and up the stairs to their bedroom, ignoring everyone and everything but Jasper at that moment.

Closing the door behind himself, Jasper took a moment to just stand and look at Bella. "God you look beautiful tonight. You always do, but tonight…"

"I could say the same for you soldier."

Arching an eyebrow at the new nickname, Jasper slowly walked over to Bella, running his hands up her arms then down her sides, stopping at her hips. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jasper." Bella was able to say just before Jasper kissed her and ran his hands up her back to the top of her zipper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Waking up much earlier than normal the next morning, Bella still managed to wake up with a smile on her face.

"Happy new year." Jasper said once again when he saw that Bella was awake.

"Mmm, it is so far."

"Anything I can do to make it even better?"

Biting her lip, Bella nodded. "Well, I would like to see my dad. It's been a few days and we should tell him about us."

"You can take first shower and I'll call your dad, okay?" Jasper offered, to which he received a kiss in appreciation from Bella.

"Thank you!" At that Bella quickly made her way to the bathroom while Jasper could only watch her and smile in response.

Grabbing his cell phone off the night table, Jasper dialed the Swan home and waited for Charlie to answer. After two rings, the familiar gruff voice came across the line.

"Charlie, morning and happy new year."

"Happy new year to you too Jasper."

"Bella and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for breakfast." Jasper quickly explained to Charlie.

"Sure."

"Great. We'll see you at the diner in an hour."

"All right. Uh, Jasper, how's Bella doing after everything that happened on Christmas?" Charlie asked, quickly asking the question.

"Good. After the surprise wore off and with a little time away she improved quite a bit. We also talked to Edward, well, all of us did, and that has helped the situation a bit too."

When Charlie exhaled before replying, Jasper knew it was more out of relief than anything else. "Thanks Jasper."

"You're welcome sir. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, bye." Charlie said before hanging up with Jasper.

Once Bella and Jasper were ready they headed out, with him driving into town and to the diner. Not seeing the cruiser in the parking lot, the couple went inside and sat down to wait for Charlie, who joined them just a few minutes later. Quickly kissing Bella's cheek then shaking Jasper's hand, Charlie sat down and rested his hands on the table.

"So, uh, how was Idaho."

"Beautiful. Jasper's friends have a great house and everything was covered in snow. It was just amazing." Bella gushed as she remembered the great time that she had with Jasper while they were at Peter and Charlotte's.

"Good, I'm glad you're doing so well Bella."

Blushing a little, Bella took a second before responding. "Jasper and I actually wanted to talk to you about something…"

Looking between the two, Charlie merely sat and waited for one of them to explain what was going on.

"Well, sir, with everything that has happened not just in the past few days, but weeks, things have changed between Bella and I, particularly our feelings for one another. We spoke while we were in Idaho and, as long as you have no objections sir, Bella and I are in a relationship and I must tell you that I care deeply for her. I would never make the mistake that my brother did and I will always treat her with the utmost respect."

"Jasper," Charlie cut in at that point, sparing Jasper and partly himself. "I don't have to worry about you two together. I know you are a good man. You've more than proven that to me with how well you have taken care of Bella. I've gotten to know you myself and you are an upstanding young man. You've made Bella happier than I have ever seen her and as long as you keep that up I'll never have an issue with you dating my daughter."

Smiling widely, Bella quickly stood up, with Jasper catching her falling chair, and went over to Charlie, hugging him. "Thanks dad."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'M SO SORRY!!!!! Real life took me away from HCG for far longer than I thought it would. Moving and getting settled in and then school starting up took away a lot of my free time and then I was away from the story for so long that I lost track of exactly where to go. However, I do have things worked out a bit more in my mind and I promise that I will update when possible. That said, school takes priority so if it takes some time for me to update, that's why.

Chapter Eighteen

After having brunch with Charlie, Jasper and Bella got into his car and headed back toward the Cullen home. As he drove, Jasper couldn't help but notice Bella's emotional state. While she was utterly content when they were with Charlie, now she was feeling torn and even a bit disappointed.

Reaching across the seat with his right hand, Jasper took Bella's hand in his. Stroking his thumb across her knuckles, he looked over to her. "What's going through your head? What's wrong?"

Sighing, Bella laced her fingers through Jasper's. "I've just been thinking…"

"About?"

"Jasper, I love living with you and the rest of the family, but I think it's time I live with Charlie again. Things are so much better now for me all because of you and I want to give Charlie as much time with me as possible." Bella elaborated, rambling a bit as she tried to get everything out in the open, though she didn't want to hurt Jasper in the process.

Pulling over to the side of the road, Jasper turned to face Bella. "I'm not gonna lie to you and say that I won't miss you, but I understand why you would want to go home. And with all that has happened recently, I think it would be best if you do. Plus I think Charlie would appreciate it if you and I weren't living under the same roof."

With that little joke at the end, Bella knew right away that Jasper truly was okay with her desire to move back into Charlie's house. "Do you think everyone else will be okay with it? I mean, you've all done so much to accommodate me and make me a part of the family, I don't want anyone to be offended or feel that I'm ungrateful for all that you've done for me."

"Don't you dare worry about that because I know that everyone just cares about you being happy. We've all enjoyed having you live with us, but we all knew it was a matter of time until you moved back in with Charlie, so don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

After that, once he felt just how relaxed Bella was after talking things through a little bit, Jasper pulled back onto the road and finished the drive back to the house. Walking into the house hand in hand, he then called out to everyone. "Can you all come downstairs please?"

Just moments later everyone was gathered in the living room with Jasper and Bella. Curious as to what was going on and why Jasper had requested everyone's presence, Esme was the first to speak. "Jasper, what's going on?"

"Well," Bella started, getting everyone's attention, "I spoke with Jasper and told him that I would like to move back in with Charlie. I've loved living with all of you so much, but I really want to do this for Charlie and I know that I'm more than ready to go back, and that's all because of you." Bella explained, sniffling at the end as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

However, Bella's efforts were for naught seconds later when she was carefully engulfed in a hug by Esme. "Oh Bella, you are always welcome here, but we understand why you want to move back."

"Yeah, sister, you're stuck with us, even if you aren't living with us." Rosalie added as she joined the hug.

"Aw, it's group hug time again." Emmett commented, which earned him a slap to the back of his head from Carlisle. Staring at his father in surprise, Emmett was merely met with an amused look.

The following day Bella and Alice returned to school and for the first time all year Bella was genuinely invested in being there and the only reason why she showed any disinterest was when her thoughts wandered to a certain blonde vampire. At the end of the day Alice and Bella were walking to the parking lot when they saw a familiar car – Jasper's.

Smiling from ear to ear, and squealing just a little – which Bella flatly denied, but Alice knew to be true courtesy of her hearing – she quickly crossed the lot and all but jumped on Jasper when she hugged him.

"I missed you too darlin'." Jasper said through his laughter as he held Bella close.

Bella continued to hug Jasper, causing her to miss the looks that they were garnering from her classmates. However, Jasper was not immune, as he not only felt all of their eyes on him and Bella, but he also felt their reactions. There was jealousy, envy, and scattered disgust. However, those he felt that emotion from were also strong sources of jealousy. That was one perk of not being enrolled in high school that Jasper loved – he was no longer subject to the insane, intense emotions of the average teenager, especially the average teenage girl.

"I'd say get a room but you already have one." Alice said, though her voice was so low that Bella barely caught what was said.

"Very funny Alice."

Hearing Alice's name, Bella quickly turned her head and looked at her friend. "You knew this was going to happen. When did you see it?"

"Oh, about five minutes into first period. Someone couldn't wait to see you again. I almost thought he was going to walk in during lunch, but he changed his mind at the last minute and decided after school would be the best option."

"Wise decision." Bella commented, her mind quickly thinking about the scene that could have taken place if she was surprised by Jasper at lunch.

From that day on Jasper drove Bella to school, with Alice driving on her own, and he was there at the end of the day as well to pick her up. On Friday Bella was confused when Jasper headed into the center of town, not toward the Cullen home. Her unasked questions were answered a little later when Jasper pulled into the parking lot of the Forks Police Department.

"Why are we stopping to see my dad?"

"Well, Esme wants to do one last family dinner before you move." Jasper explained, since he and Bella had slowly packed some of her things over the last few days and had agreed to move her back into her room at Charlie's on Saturday.

"So we're here to invite him over for dinner tonight. Got it."

Walking into the station, Jasper and Bella soon made their way over to Charlie's desk. "Bella, Jasper. What are you doing here? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong dad. We're actually here to see if you wanted to come over for another family dinner."

At that Charlie's face lit up since he loved each and every one of the dinners he had had at the Cullen home. "Sure, absolutely. I'll be there at six."

"Great." Bella replied before stepping forward and giving Charlie a quick hug. As she did, Jasper focused on Charlie's emotions and felt a surge of love and utter contentment at that moment.

Feeling that, Jasper felt a bit of guilt over what he knew was going to happen and then understood why Bella wanted to move back in with Charlie. It was one thing to hear that it would be good for him to get in as much time with Bella as possible, but after feeling those emotions, Jasper knew just how necessary it was if Charlie was going to be able to cope with the future at all.

When Jasper and Bella got back from the station she hurried into the kitchen to help Esme prepare everything for dinner. While they worked Jasper went out for a quick hunt with Emmett since everyone was always careful to make sure they had hunted before a family dinner with Charlie.

"We'll put the steaks on in a bit, why don't you go get ready for dinner?" Esme suggested and just a moment later Alice was there leading Bella upstairs.

"If you keep this up I'll need help every morning to get dressed since I'll have forgotten how to do it myself." Bella joked as Alice rummaged around the room that was dubbed a closet.

"Oh I think someone would be more than happy to help with that task. Although I doubt he'd be much help."

"Alice!"

"It's true Bella." Rosalie commented from the doorway before walking in and joining her on the bed.

"He is head over heels in love with you, as are you with him. No need to deny it or be embarrassed." Alice added as she walked out with a knee length black skirt, pale lavender shirt and a pair of flats.

Hearing Alice say that so easily got to Bella. "I still don't understand how you can be so calm about this, about Jasper and I."

"It's easy. I love you two so much and I want you both to be happy and you'll only be happy if you're together. Plus with everything I've seen there's no use in fighting fate."

At that Bella's lip started to tremble just a little and her eyes filled with tears. Standing up, Bella closed the distance between her and Alice. "Thank you so much. Somehow, some time I'll make this up to you."

"Don't worry about that. Just let me handle the wedding plans."

At that Bella's eyes all but jumped out of her head. Even Rosalie looked at Alice in shock. While everyone knew what Alice had seen in regards to Bella and Jasper's future together, that information had not yet been passed to either of them until that point.

"W…wedding?"

"Yup. It'll be beautiful Bella. The dress that I find for you is stunning and when Jasper sees you in it…"

"Alice, stop." Rosalie quickly said when she noticed just how pale Bella was getting.

"Oh." Alice replied simply before she led Bella back over to the bed and sat her down next to Rosalie.

"Bella, breathe."

"Wedding." Bella merely said in a daze.

"Great, you broke her." Rosalie joked with Alice as the two sat with Bella.

"You two, go get ready. I'll take care of Bella." Esme said, swooping into the room and taking Bella into her arms.

Once Rosalie and Alice were gone, Esme spoke. "Bella, I know that what Alice told you just now is surprising, particularly since your relationship with Jasper is so new, but deep down, I know that a part of you is so happy to have heard that. You and Jasper, your relationship has been far from conventional, but it works for the two of you. You became incredibly close in a short span of time and I have no hesitation in saying that I believe you to be each other's soul mate. Hold on to that Bella, hold on to how much Jasper loves you, how much you love being with him. In the end that is what matters, not how long you two have been together or anything else."

One second Bella was sitting next to Esme, listening to everything she had to say, then the next minute her arms were wrapped as tightly around the vampire as possible.

When Bella didn't say anything in response, Emse continued her little speech. "Bella, if anyone has earned a chance at utter happiness it's you and Jasper. You've both taken difficult roads to get to where you are right now. When he brought you to the house that afternoon, I have never seen anything so completely heartbreaking. But you didn't let that destroy you, you allowed Jasper in, you let him help you and I dare say you're a much better person for it. I loved you before all of this happened, but now you're where you're meant to be."

"Thanks mom." Bella said quietly, yet her voice was full of love and sincerity as she uttered those two words and in turn caused Esme's still heart to soar.

The two continued their impromptu mother-daughter bonding session for a while and soon it was time for Bella to get ready for dinner. Once Esme left, after helping Bella with her hair, she changed and while she looked in the mirror, Bella was once again happy with who she saw there.

Walking into the hallway, Bella soon came face to face with her roommate. "Have a good time with Emmett?"

Jasper shrugged in response. "I would've rather been here with you."

At that line Bella couldn't help but blush.

"Let's head downstairs, Charlie will be here soon." Jasper quickly said, saving Bella from the moment.

Taking Jasper's hand, Bella walked downstairs with him and the two joined the rest of the family in preparing everything for the upcoming dinner. Just minutes later there was a knock on the door signaling Charlie's arrival.

"Charlie, I hope you're hungry. Esme's really outdone herself this time." Carlisle said as he walked toward the dining room with Charlie.

After that the dinner went off without a hitch.

Picture perfect.

That's what Edward thought when he had quietly and quickly returned to the house only to stop once he realized that Bella was not the only human there. Although he was almost sure the vampires within the house knew he was there, Edward didn't announce his presence. Rather he caught glimpses of the happy scene in the living room.

It was seeing Charlie eating with the Cullens – making them eat human food without realizing it – that made everything really sink in for Edward. Such a scene never would have happened when he was dating Bella. He hadn't even thought of it happening.

And there everyone was. It was as if Jasper and Bella were engaged or married and the families were starting the process of merging.

Then he saw the flashes of Alice's vision. Saw Rosalie and Esme remembering their time with Bella earlier that day.

No.

Bella can't marry Jasper.

It's not supposed to happen that way.

With one last look at the almost sickeningly sweet family scene Edward took off, running through the woods again, off to a destination that he would know only when he reached it.

A/N 2: I'm sorry this is short, but as much as I've wanted to write more this just feels like the best spot to end things for now. I now that it's far from ideal, especially considering how long it has taken me to update, but I promise I will be working on HCG.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: First off, I just want to say a very, very BIG THANK YOU to whoever nominated me over at the Mystic Awards. Here Comes Goodbye is up for best "No Couple" – non-canon pairing and considering it is in competition with two of my favorite stories I am very honored. If you have been enjoying HCG, then I would really appreciate it if you went to their site and voted for me. Voting is open until October 9th and the site is .# .

Here Comes Goodbye

Chapter 19

Once Charlie and Bella left, Jasper took Alice's hand and led her outside, running away from the house so they could speak in private. When he was satisfied that they were far enough to be away from prying vampire ears, Jasper stopped and looked right into Alice's golden eyes.

"What did you see about him? I felt his presence during dinner and then how you reacted…"

Shaking her head, Alice couldn't provide Jasper with the answers he wanted. "Nothing definite. He's upset and his mind keeps changing. What did you get from him?"

Stepping away from Alice, Jasper ran a hand through his already messy curls and took a moment before replying. "Overwhelming jealousy. He was absolutely furious by the time he left."

"Jasper…you don't have to worry about Bella. She loves you. She'll never leave you, trust me."

With his eyes betraying just how worried he was, Jasper looked at Alice. "Bella's not the one that worries me. Edward is unstable. I thought this was behind us, that once he saw Bella and I together that he would start moving on, but tonight destroyed that illusion."

Remaining as calm as possible for Jasper's sake, Alice stepped forward and put a hand on his arm. "We don't know if he'll even do anything. He may just stay away from us again."

"You can't believe that." Jasper replied as he moved away from Alice's touch.

"No, but I have to."

Whipping his head around, Jasper looked at Alice as he waited for her to explain her previous statement.

"You're not the only one who is tired of all of this. I really thought that Edward would cease to be a problem, but after tonight I know that isn't true. Our brother," Alice stopped when she saw Jasper's jaw tighten in response to Edward being called his brother, "Edward is an emotional creature, you know that most of all. There's no telling what will happen next with him."

"Which is what worries me. Bella can't take his bull anymore. None of us can."

Letting a few moments pass, Alice offered a suggestion. "We have to speak to everyone about this. Or at least Carlisle. We're all in this Jasper, no matter how much you think we aren't. Let us help you take care of Bella."

"You're right." With that Jasper took off for the house, with Alice following him. Just moments later the two were walking inside and were met by an expectant Esme.

"Why did you two have to run off like that?"

"There's something that we all need to talk about." Alice replied quickly.

"Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, join us in the living room please." Esme called out.

Once the family was all together Jasper started. "Tonight during dinner we had a visitor. Edward."

"Will he ever leave Bella alone?" Emmett asked rhetorically, voicing what others were thinking.

Ignoring Emmett, Carlisle turned his attention to Alice. "Have you seen what will happen next?"

"No," Alice replied, shaking her head sadly.

Turning his attention to Jasper, Carlisle waited for his son to explain what he else he knew about the situation.

"I've never felt that level of anger before."

Hearing that, everyone immediately knew how bad the situation had become. For Jasper, with all of his past experiences, to describe Edward that way they knew that everything had taken a sharp turn.

"At least one of us will be with Bella at all times, even if she doesn't know it. Jasper and Alice, you two will be with her the most and Jasper, it is up to you what we tell Bella."

"Until we know more I don't want her to know. She shouldn't have to worry about what may happen every day." Jasper replied, to which Esme and Rosalie both looked away and shook their heads.

"I do want to tell Bella, but I also want her to be able to enjoy herself and not have Edward still have power over her. The moment things change I will talk with her, but until that happens I just want to be careful."

"Jasper, I know you want to protect Bella, but she deserves to know." Rosalie said.

"She does, but she also deserves to be happy."

"Telling her won't take that away. Do you really think things will go well when she finds out we kept this from her?"

"She'll understand." Jasper said, turning to walk away from Rosalie.

"You're acting just like Edward."

At that comment all eyes were on Rosalie then Jasper, who slowly turned around to face his sister.

"He controlled Bella under the guise of protecting her. You're doing the exact same thing with this."

"Never compare me to him. Never."

"You're pissed because it's true." Rosalie countered as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Rose…" Emmett said, wanting her to stop before she really set Jasper off.

"No, Em," Rosalie said as she cut him off, "I am not going to stand by and watch as Jasper turns into Edward and starts to treat Bella more like a possession than as someone he loves. She doesn't deserve that treatment again."

Moving next to Rosalie, Esme looked to Jasper. "We just want to make sure everything is thought through and that we choose the decision that is best for everyone."

Feeling how everyone was reacting to the situation in addition to his own emotions, Jasper took a minute before he spoke.

"I'll talk to her."

With that Jasper walked out of the room, leaving everyone to discuss the situation some more without him.

Retreating to his and Bella's room, Jasper sat down in the chair that he would sit in while keeping watch over Bella as she first recovered from Edward. Taking some time to calm down and shake off the effects of everyone else's emotions, Jasper's eyes moved around the room a bit until they settled on a framed picture of him and Bella from Christmas. Alice had seen him and Bella decorating the tree, thereby allowing her to be downstairs in time to take a few pictures of them, including the moment of him lifting Bella so she could finish decorating.

Looking at that picture, seeing how utterly happy Bella was, it pained Jasper to know that he was in possession of information that could very easily destroy her happiness. But then, seeing that moment and remembering how much he had enjoyed it, overcome by his love for Bella and feeling Bella's own feelings for him, Jasper knew that he also had to protect that.

What were his options? Withhold information and risk upsetting Bella later? Potentially upset her now, but make her aware of everything?

_Don't act like Edward_, Jasper's mind called out to him, recalling what Rosalie had said to him earlier. When that popped into Jasper's mind he immediately knew what he had to do.

Walking out of the room and downstairs, Jasper ran off into the woods and across Forks over to the Swan house. Smiling when he saw that Bella's window was open a little bit, Jasper leapt up to it and silently maneuvered his way into her room.

Once inside, Jasper turned and saw Bella sitting on her bed expectantly.

"You took longer than I anticipated." Bella said by way of introduction.

Grinning, Jasper walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling Bella close to him. "Sorry, I had a few things to take care of back at the house."

"What things?"

"Edward."

Bella immediately paled when she heard her ex-boyfriend's name. Just as Bella was starting to get lost in a daze, Jasper's voice pulled her back to reality.

"I sensed his presence during dinner."

"And?"

"He's jealous and angry Bella. Angrier than he's ever been. Angrier than I've ever felt from someone."

If it was possible, Bella got even paler when she heard Jasper's response. As her eyes filled with tears, Bella asked the question that she needed to ask. "What's going to happen now?"

"I am going to protect you. Me and the rest of the family will make sure he does not hurt you again."

Shaking her head, Bella's lip began to quiver as she transitioned from upset to hysterical. "You can't be with me all the time. He's faster than all of you…knows how to deceive Alice so you don't have any warning."

Placing his hands on Bella's cheeks, Jasper forced her to look at him. "Bella, I swear I will not let him hurt you again. Even if you do not see us, at least one of us will be there protecting you. Even on the sunny days when Alice can't go to school one of us will be there, hidden, making sure that nothing happens."

"Why can't this just end?" Bella asked as she broke down. Moving forward, Bella wrapped her arms tightly around Jasper, afraid of what would happen if she let him go.

"It will. You're strong and you can get through this just like you have survived everything else. I will be right by your side as we deal with this."

That night Jasper stayed with Bella, holding her and using his power to calm her and eventually make her fall asleep. When she woke up that morning Jasper was right there next to her.

Snuggling against Jasper, Bella quietly voiced her thoughts. "Can we just stay like this?"

"Absolutely." Jasper replied, carefully hugging Bella just a little bit tighter.

"Forever?"

Stunned, Jasper quickly recovered. "Forever."

That weekend the couple stayed together, including the traditional Sunday brunch at the diner with Charlie. On Monday Jasper was in Bella's room when Alice drove up so she could take Bella to school. Sensing Bella's unease, Jasper pulled her into a hug.

"Alice will be with you in the school and Emmett, Rosalie, and I will be outside keeping an eye out for Edward. You have nothing to worry about."

Nodding, Bella kissed Jasper. "I love you."

"I love you too."

With one final kiss Bella left and headed off to Forks High with Alice.

"He hasn't decided on anything yet. There's nothing to worry about yet." Alice said once Bella was in the car, giving her the best update that she could provide.

"What if he decides right before and it's too late for you to see him?"

"Bella, we aren't going to let Edward hurt you."

Bella merely nodded in return, her mind elsewhere as she worried about what Edward might do next.

Throughout the day Alice did her best to cheer up Bella and to keep her mind off of the situation with Edward, but that proved to be easier said than done. Only at the end of the day, when Alice drove Bella to the Cullen home instead of hers, did she notice much change in Bella's behavior. Moments after that observation Jasper walked into the house and he and Bella retreated to their room, living Alice with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Have you seen anything at all?" Rosalie asked, to which Alice could only shake her head.

"Make up your mind Edward." Emmet grumbled out in response.

"He will eventually. Once he does we can all finally prepare for what he is planned." Alice said, maintaining confidence in her visions, partly because she needed to so she could curtail how much she was worrying about Bella.

Alice's statement proved to be more prophetic than she intended. Days and then weeks passed and still she saw nothing in regards to Edward's future. However, since she did not observe any major changes to Bella or Jasper's future she was satisfied with no news being good news.

As for everyone else, the tension eased a bit, but it was still possible to notice that the Cullens had something on their respective minds. Despite the lack of information, or perhaps because everyone was in the dark, the protection of Bella continued. Even Esme and Carlisle joined in when their assistance was necessary. However, that was primarily when Jasper needed to hunt or when it was sunny since Carlisle was the best at maneuvering unnoticed during daytime courtesy of his age.

For Jasper and Bella the lack of information was torture. Jasper could unfortunately feel everyone's lingering concern, but nothing was worse than feeling Bella in a near constant state of worry. No matter how much time passed Bella was unable to relax, minus help from Jasper's power. Mentally, Jasper was split between thinking of what Edward may come up with and ways he could take Bella's mind off of the situation. There would be rare moments of her laughing wholeheartedly or completely distracted by Jasper, but once the feelings subsided it was right back to worrying.

When winter finally let up its hold on Forks and spring approached, Alice was hit with a vision. However, this was not of Edward, but Jasper and Bella. While she had seen the two getting married, Alice had yet to envision Jasper's proposal, but now that he had finally figured it out Alice was able to see.

"Esme! Rosalie! I have something to tell you!" Alice called out, running downstairs to Esme and Rosalie.

"What have you seen?"

"Jasper's going to propose to Bella!" Alice chirped happily.

Esme was immediately misty-eyed, well as much as possible, while Rosalie smiled in return.

"He's going to order her this absolutely gorgeous ring. There's a half-carat diamond in the center and then there are smaller stones set in the band, which wrap around the center stone in a scroll pattern. It is perfect for Bella and it has the scroll pattern to match all of the things that Jasper has made for Bella."

"When?" Esme asked, looking forward to Bella officially being a part of the Cullen family.

"I don't know exactly, but I saw him going to speak with Charlie and then he and Bella are in their room when he asks her. He put up even more pictures of them, chronicling their relationship and there is a large bouquet of fresh wildflowers on the table."

"It's about time." Rosalie joked.

Later that day, when Jasper stopped at the house while on a hunt, he was immediately hit by feelings of utter joy from more than one source.

"Alice!" Jasper called out, knowing who was responsible.

"Yes Jasper?"

"Care to explain why I feel like I walked into a Lifetime movie?"

"I may have shared a vision I had with Esme and Rosalie." Alice explain, prompting Jasper to groan in response.

"I finally find a ring for Bella and just moments later you see it and how I propose. Just because of this no one is seeing the ring in person until it is on Bella's finger."

"Hey! Don't punish us because Alice can't keep her mouth shut." Rosalie chimed in, hurrying downstairs to join in her brother and sister's conversation.

"Jasper, do what you think is right. I'm just so happy that you'll be proposing to Bella. We all knew it was going to happen sometime, but I'm glad that it will be soon." Esme gushed as she gave Jasper a hug. When she did, her feelings of happiness overwhelmed Jasper.

Taking a step away from Esme, Jasper took a moment to collect himself. Once he did, Jasper looked at the three women. "It will be soon, just give me some time, okay?"

A/N: Had to end it somewhere and with what I have in mind, I had to cut this sucker here or else it would be a HUGE chapter. With that said, I promise that the next chapter will be filled with lots of Jasper/Bella wonderfulness and there will be some surprises tossed in there.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter has been assembled over many months. It was the direction I initially planned to go in, but this is where the story took me and I hope you enjoy it. I want to take the time to say that I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to update. However, the workload for grad school is tough and I truly could not get this chapter out any sooner than now. School comes first and that can mean that I may not be able to write over the course of the semester. For those who were patient and understanding, thank you I really appreciate it. For those who weren't, well, you try balancing reading about 3 books a week with multiple writing assignments and having some semblance of a life. It's not easy.

Chapter Twenty

With concern about Edward lingering, Jasper decided that Bella's Spring Break would be when he finally proposed to her. Her ring had safely arrived a few weeks prior and after showing it to Esme, Rosalie, and Alice, even after he said that he would not, Jasper received their approval that the ring was in fact perfect for Bella. Not too big or too small, not too plain or too gaudy, it just screamed Bella.

After retrieving the ring from his and Bella's room, Jasper walked downstairs and was met by an exuberant Alice.

"I will have all of the candles lit for you two and everything taken care of for later."

When everyone heard those words they came rushing out to the foyer. Esme headed straight for Jasper, hugging him tightly, while everyone else formed a circle around him.

"So, you think she'll say yes?" Emmett joked.

Smacking Emmett, Rosalie focused her attention on Jasper. "Don't listen to him. Bella loves you and of course she'll say yes. And you don't even have to worry about Charlie either, so you have absolutely nothing to be nervous about."

"I'd say good luck, but you won't need it." Carlisle added, stepping forward to pull Jasper into a quick hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

With a final round of hugs, Jasper went out to the garage and got into his car. Driving across town toward the Swan residence, Jasper repeated what his family told him and tried to hold back the nerves that he was feeling. Much to his chagrin he pulled up in front of Charlie and Bella's far sooner than he would have liked to.

Pausing for a moment to collect himself, Jasper exited his car and walked up to the front door. Knocking, Jasper waited for Charlie to answer the door.

"Jasper, come on in! Bella's in her room."

"Actually Charlie, I wanted to speak with you."

Surprised, Charlie replied. "Uh, sure. Here, have a seat."

Sitting down on the couch while Charlie took his usual spot in the recliner, Jasper turned to face Charlie. "Well, sir, as you well know I have come to care for Bella a great deal. I love her and am immensely lucky to have her in my life."

After this Charlie started to figure out exactly what Jasper had wanted to talk about, well, what he wanted to ask him. Rather than butt in Charlie sat and waited for Jasper to say his peace.

"I know that Bella and I are young, but I can't picture my life without her. Charlie, sir, I would be honored if you gave me permission to marry Bella."

Looking at Charlie, Jasper did not have to wait long for an answer. "Absolutely."

"Thank you Charlie."

"Jasper, you are a fine young man and it is clear just how much you love Bella and how much she loves you. I would be a fool to try and keep you two apart. I doubt that Bella could find anyone better than you."

Ducking his head in embarrassment, Jasper nodded. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"Just keep taking care of Bella and we'll never have any problems Jasper."

"I will, I promise."

While Charlie and Jasper talked in the living room, Bella had crept out of her room and over to the landing so she could overhear their conversation. The second Jasper asked Charlie for permission to marry her Bella had to put her hand over her mouth to hold in the squeal that was begging to be released.

"Bella…"

Turning around quickly, Bella's eyes widened when she saw Edward standing across from her. Shaking her head as her whole body trembled, Bella did nothing as she saw Edward step closer to her.

"Bella, you aren't meant to be with him. I love you."

Hearing his brother's voice, Jasper sprinted up the stairs and placed himself between Edward and Bella. Confused by Jasper running off, Charlie followed and was surprised to see Edward at the top of the stairs with Jasper and Bella.

"What is going on here? Edward why are you in my house? How did you get in?" Charlie demanded as he walked up the stairs.

However, Edward did not answer. Locked in a staring contest with Jasper, Edward did not even react to Charlie's questions.

"Bella, go downstairs with Charlie." Jasper carefully suggested, not taking his eyes off of Edward.

"Jasper, what is going on here?" Charlie asked, hoping to get an answer from his future son-in-law.

"Charlie, please, take Bella downstairs."

Looking between Edward and Jasper, Charlie took Bella's hand and guided her down the stairs, hoping that his daughter would be able to explain what was going on.

"Bella, why is Edward upstairs? And why does Jasper look ready to kill him?"

"He doesn't want me to marry Jasper. He says that he still loves me. But he doesn't understand that I will marry Jasper and there is nothing he can do to change that because I love Jasper!" Bella replied, yelling the final part at Edward.

Hearing that, Edward snapped. Growling, Edward lunged for Jasper. However, the momentum ended up sending the two tumbling down the stairs.

"Jasper!" Bella called out when she saw him come crashing down and collide with the wall.

The two moved quickly, with Charlie doing his best to move Bella out of harm's way. However, his grip loosened on her just enough for Bella to move toward Jasper and try to pull him away from Edward.

Focused on fighting Jasper, Edward registered a new participant in the scuffle and pushed the person away. However, this action sent Bella flying across the room. Colliding with the glass cabinet, Bella fell to the floor.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled, running over and seeing blood rapidly pouring out of his daughter's body.

"No, Bella, stay with me!" Charlie hysterically screamed, catching the attention of Edward and Jasper. In a second Jasper was at Charlie's side and he immediately knew that Bella was losing blood too quickly.

"Bella…" Jasper said, getting her attention as she wavered between conscious and unconscious. "Say yes and I'll do it."

"Yes…love you Jasper."

"What? Do what?"

"Charlie, Bella's losing too much blood. The only way to save her is for me to bite her."

"What?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Vampire?" Charlie questioned, momentarily distracted from Bella.

"Yes and the only way that Bella will continue to live in any way is for me to turn her into a vampire."

"Then do it!"

Returning his attention to Bella, Jasper leaned down and kissed her quickly before he bit her neck. Transferring as much venom as possible to Bella, Jasper soon heard her screaming in agony from the burn of his venom, not from her wounds.

"Is it working?" Charlie asked when Jasper pulled away from Bella.

"Yes. In three days time Bella will be like me."

"What do we do until then?"

"Alice and the rest of the family should be here soon. We'll take her back to the house and watch over her as she changes. It is very painful and I suggest you are not around for that. Afterwards…it won't be safe for you to be around Bella."

"Why?"

"Her first desire when the change is over will be blood. Human blood."

"No, I just got Bella back, I can't lose her again."

"No, you can't change him too!" Edward called out to Jasper, already distraught over Bella being changed.

"Edward, I had to change Bella. Otherwise she would be dead. Because of you."

"Get the hell out of my home and I sure as hell better not see you ever again because I will kill you for what you have done to my daughter." Charlie said, his cold gaze leveled on Edward.

Hearing Charlie and Jasper's thoughts, Edward hung his head and exited the Swan home. Before he was able to leave he heard the thoughts of his approaching family and moments later was warily standing in front of them.

"Of course you would be here. You just couldn't think about anyone but yourself." Rosalie spat out at Edward.

"Jasper bit Bella. Charlie's inside with them." Edward replied in a monotone voice, ignoring Rosalie's comment.

"I'll stay with Edward." Esme said, urging everyone else to go inside.

Hurrying inside, the four vampires were overcome by the smell of Bella's blood. Testing their control, all of them stopped breathing and went over to Bella, Jasper, and Charlie.

"I'm sorry Charlie." Carlisle said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

Looking up at Carlisle with tear-filled eyes, Charlie's next words shocked everyone. "You have to change me too. I can't lose Bella."

"We'll discuss this later at the house. For now we should move Bella before it's too late."

Emmett went forward to pick up Bella, but was stopped when Rosalie put a hand on his arm. Nodding her head toward Jasper, Rosalie let him know that the situation was under control.

With Jasper taking care of Bella, Alice went to Charlie's side and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Don't worry, everything will work out well Charlie."

In a daze, Charlie could only nod and let Alice and Carlisle lead him out of the house. Since the Cullen's had run over to Charlie and Bella's once they learned what was happening via a vision from Alice, they had to take Bella's truck across town to the Cullen house. Well, Carlisle, Charlie, and Alice rode in the truck while the others quickly ran back, following Jasper and Bella.

Once inside the house, Jasper brought Bella to their room and laid on the bed, propping himself up against the headboard so he could hold Bella and absorb as much of her pain as possible.

"I know it hurts Bella, I know you want the pain to go away but I promise you it will be worth it once it is all over. In just a few days we will be able to start spending forever together."

Feeling a surge of love from Bella as she yelled at the pain that was tearing through her, Jasper knew that his words and presence had helped, if only a little bit.

Reaching into his pocket, Jasper took Bella's ring out and slid it onto her shaking left hand. Fighting the pain, Bella turned to look at Jasper in acknowledgment of the action.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give this to you the way I hoped to."

After that point Jasper talked to Bella non-stop, saying whatever came to mind as he did his best to make sure she knew he was there and to distract her from the pain that she was in.

While Jasper and Bella were in their own world, the rest of the family was gathered in the living room. By the time they had gotten inside the shock of everything had hit Charlie and he had to start processing what was going on.

Carlisle did his best to explain everything to Charlie and reassure him that Bella was actually getting what she wanted, albeit a bit out of order.

"I know you said that you want to be changed but this is something you have to seriously consider. None of us were changed by choice, Charlie. In most cases it was to preserve life."

"Most cases?"

"Jasper and Bella are exceptions." Carlisle began. "Back when Jasper was human, he was serving in the Civil War. He was cornered one night by a vampire who was amassing an army and realized that she could benefit from Jasper's experience. Bella, well, the plan was to change her at a point that she and Jasper agreed upon, so she did essentially choose this and give consent before today's events."

"Carlisle, as a father, you have to understand. Bella's all I have. I hated those years when she was away from me and I don't want to go through with that again. A lot has happened today, but I do know that I will do whatever it takes to keep my daughter in my life."

"Do it." Alice chimed in.

Those two short words brought everyone's attention to the petite vampire. "I've seen it Carlisle. His mind will not change and Charlie is going to remain a part of this family for a long time."

"Alice can see visions of the future." Esme explained when she saw the puzzled look on Charlie's face.

"Oh." Charlie said, staring blankly towards Alice.

"Well, everyone, do you want to add anything?" Carlisle asked, but no one spoke.

"I know Bella will enjoy having Charlie remain in her life." Jasper called out from upstairs.

"I guess the question is to change you now or in the future."

"Two newborns, Carlisle?" Esme asked, overflowing with concern at that moment.

"We can handle it." Jasper chimed in. "I can call Peter and Charlotte, they'll be happy to help us."

"Charlie, think of everything you want to remember. Bella's childhood, your family and friends, think about that and don't stop." Carlisle stated. Right after Charlie nodded Carlisle was at the other man's side, biting him and turning yet another human into a vampire. Almost immediately Charlie yelled out in pain as the venom started to flow through his veins.

"What are you so happy about?" Emmett asked Alice when he saw that she was smiling.

"You'll see."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to write. It's been pieced together over quite a few weeks, but I think I finally reached the point that I wanted to have this chapter end at. You will get more, but it will probably be another wait until an update. I was busy this summer working and now school has started up and I have two jobs, so the next chapter will not be up for a little while unless there's a miracle and I go on a writing spree. I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but that is the only way that I can write, let alone write a chapter that I feel is worthy of posting for all of you.

Chapter 21

After biting Charlie, Carlisle moved him to the finished basement, partly in an effort to separate father and daughter while they changed. It would be difficult to deal with two newborns, but at least this way Bella would be kept away from Charlie before his change was finished.

"Go talk to the wolves, I'll stay with Charlie." Alice said after appearing at her father's side.

Sighing, Carlisle nodded. Once upstairs, he saw Esme waiting with Emmett and Rosalie. "There's nothing more we can do here for now. Esme, you and I need to go to La Push so we can start to take care of this. Emmett, Rosalie, since you were there when the treaty was first created you should be there as well. Just stay under control, the last thing we need right now is to upset any of them."

Leaving Bella, Jasper, Charlie, and Alice behind, the remaining Cullens ran to the border between the reservation and Forks. It didn't take long for the first wolf to appear, then everyone followed soon after.

Stepping out from behind a tree in his human form, Sam Uley approached Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen."

"Sam, we're here to discuss the terms of our treaty. I ask that you all wait to hear the full story before you react."

Amidst growling, particularly from Jacob, Sam quieted the pack and asked why it was necessary to discuss the treaty's terms.

"There have been unexpected events in the past few hours. Now please, I ask that you remain calm and listen to what I have to say first."

When there was no major protest, Carlisle launched into his story. "This afternoon, my son Jasper went to the Swan home to ask Charlie for permission to marry Bella. Charlie gave his blessing, but unfortunately they were not alone in the house at the time. As you all know things have been strained between the family and Edward and it turns out that he had followed Jasper and overheard the conversation. A fight broke out between my two sons and during her efforts to stop them, Bella was injured, severely. Had Jasper not been there to turn her, after obtaining permission from Charlie, she would have died, I'm sure of it."

Pausing, Carlisle assessed the wolves and while there were some that were clearly itching to attack, they were keeping to their promise and not reacting to the information.

"We brought Bella back to our house and Charlie accompanied us. After explaining everything, Charlie pleaded with me, all of us, to make him a part of the family as well. You know that we have grown close to him over the past few months. However, it was his appeal to me, father to father, that made my decision for me. The only way for Bella to continue to be a part of Charlie's life was to turn him, which I did."

"You turned a human who was not in danger?" Sam questioned.

"I did what I could to make sure that a father and daughter could continue to be together. Please, you all know Charlie and Bella, you know that he would do anything for his daughter. Take a moment and think, then you will hopefully realize just how in character it was for Charlie to ask for me to turn him."

"Give us a moment." Sam said before stepping behind a tree and transforming into his wolf form.

Communicating with one another, the members of the pack processed everything that Carlisle had just told them. Then, one by one they all turned into their human form. Getting dressed, they stepped in front of the Cullens, with Sam and Jacob leading the pack.

"While today's events do constitute a breach of the treaty, we must acknowledge that there was no ill-will in these actions. You saved Bella's life and honored Chief Swan's request to remain with his daughter." Sam said, as the fellow pack members stood nodding in agreement.

"We'll go to the house and check that your story is accurate. Take care of Charlie and Bella for us, okay?" Jacob added.

"We will, and I understand. There was no time to clean up the house before we left, so you should see the evidence of the struggle and Bella's injuries. Once it is safe I will have Bella and Charlie meet with you to hopefully tell their side of the story, at least what they remember."

"Thank you for meeting with us Dr. Cullen. Take care of the Swans." Sam said, stepping forward and extending his hand to Carlisle.

"I promise we will and thank you for being so understanding of this situation."

Once everything was settled, the Cullens returned to their home to hear the screaming of Charlie and Bella. In a lower tone they could also hear Alice and Jasper speaking to their respective companion, trying to offer a degree of comfort as they changed.

The hours slowly passed, but soon enough Bella's heart rate sped up then became erratic as her body tried to fight off the venom but failed.

"Bella, honey, open your eyes."

Recognizing the voice, Bella opened her eyes and was amazed by what she saw. Everything was in sharp detail and then, a handsome young man with curly blonde hair appeared in her field of vision.

"Jasper."

Startled by the change in her voice, Bella quickly smiled when she saw her partner had done that.

"How do you feel? Are you hungry? Do you want to go hunt?"

"Different, yes, but only after you kiss me."

Grinning, Jasper leaned in and kissed Bella. While he kept the kiss simple at first, things changed when Jasper was hit by a wave of lust from Bella. Sliding his tongue into his mate's mouth, Jasper tasted her for the first time and moaned. When she was human Bella had had a unique taste, but now she was completely different. Now she tasted sweet, like a cinnamon and sugar cookie, Jasper's favorite from when he was child.

"Mmm, you taste like a cinnamon stick." Bella commented after pulling away from Jasper.

"And you taste like a cinnamon and sugar cookie."

At that Bella couldn't help but laugh. "Guess we were made for each other."

"Absolutely."

Then Bella suddenly turned her head. "What's that sound?"

Pausing for a moment, Jasper soon identified the sound. "That's Charlie."

"My dad? Why is he here?"

"How much do you remember about when you were changed?"

"You had come over to talk to my dad and when I went to join you two Edward showed up. After that it gets a bit hazy."

"Bella, when Edward heard me ask for Charlie's permission to marry you," which prompted Bella to look at her left hand and smile from ear to ear, "he lost control. He went after me but you tried to stop us. In the midst of everything Edward threw you across the room and you collided with the glass cabinet. I had to change you or else I would have lost you."

"Did my dad see all of that?"

"Unfortunately he did. He agreed to let me change you and once we were all here he insisted that Carlisle change him as well. Charlie couldn't stand to lose you so in a little while he is going to be a part of the family officially."

"Wow."

"Alice has been with him the whole time and from what I can tell nothing has been out of the ordinary for him. You know this is far from a pleasant experience, but at least it will be worth it all in a little while."

"Should we hunt or wait for my dad? They might need you once he wakes up…"

"How are you not hungry?"

"I am, but I care more about you and my dad at the moment."

Laughing to himself, Jasper shook his head in disbelief. "Bella, darling, you never cease to amaze me. Maybe it's because you knew what you were getting into, but your control is incredible."

"Well someone has to counter your crazy antics."

"Crazy antics? You mean like this?" Jasper asked as he scooped Bella up into his arms. The next moment he was jumping through the window and took off running into the woods so his mate could hunt for the first time.

Stopping once he did not detect any humans, Jasper set Bella on her feet. "Just let your senses take over now. Listen for heartbeats, try and smell the animals, and just follow your instincts."

Nodding, Bella cleared her mind and a few moments later she heard the distinct beating of various animals' hearts. Smiling, she took off running and in a few seconds she was feeding from her first deer. Standing back, Jasper looked on in admiration as Bella moved from one animal to the other, acting like hunting was something that she had done a hundred times before.

"I feel like my insides are just floating around." Bella remarked after a few minutes.

"Then you're good for now. You were great out there. When we get back we can tell everyone not to worry about having to deal with two newborns since you're already acting like you've been a vampire for decades."

"Really?"

"Really. Bella, you should be going crazy looking for blood right now, but here you are acting perfectly normal. It's amazing."

"Well, I knew what I was getting into. Maybe that helped?"

"Or you're just being your extraordinary self." Jasper countered as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. Pulling her against him, Jasper leaned down and pressed his lips against Bella's, missing the feel of her warm lips against his, but enjoying one of the millions of kisses they were going to share.

All of a sudden Bella pulled away from Jasper and started to run back to the house. Due to her newborn speed, there was no way that Jasper could catch his mate. Rushing into the house and down to the basement, Bella went to stand next to her father, whose heart had just ceased beating.

"Dad, it's me, it's Bella. Open your eyes."

With the family looking on, ready for Charlie to wake, the man in question opened his eyes, blinked a few times, then focused his gaze on his daughter.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me, dad."

At his puzzled expression, looking around the room, Bella spoke once again. "Dad, three days ago Jasper asked you for permission to marry me and then Jasper and Edward got in a fight. I got caught in the middle and would have died if Jasper had not turned me into a vampire. Then you insisted that Carlisle had to turn you as well."

Charlie merely nodded as he focused on his daughter's words and remembered the moments that she was talking about.

Before another word could be said between the father and daughter Alice stepped forward and took one of Charlie's hands.

"I think it's time for your first hunting trip as a vampire."

In a flash the two were gone, leaving everyone else standing in the basement. Jasper had moved to Bella's side and before the silence could become awkward Emmett spoke up.

"Are Alice and Charlie really…"

Before Emmett could finish his question he was slapped by Rosalie and glared at by Esme. Bella, meanwhile, was left puzzled. Picking up on the sentiment, Jasper sighed.

"Bella, being a newborn is tough, but it will also be awkward for you. Alice and Charlie, well, it seems Alice and I have both found our mates in members of the Swan family."

"I can actually see that working." Bella replied after thinking for a moment about what Jasper had just told her.

"You're not freaked out by that?" Emmett blurted out, once again earning himself a slap from Rosalie and glare from Esme.

"I like Alice, I always have. She was like the big sister I never had, no offense Rose but Alice and I were friends right away."

"None taken." Rosalie quickly replied before letting Bella continue with her explanation.

"She was the intermediary between my two worlds before, my dad couldn't say no to her. They've both been there for me in their own way and as different as they are it just makes sense."

"God, we're a fucked up family."

"Emmett!" Esme quickly scolded.

"Sorry mom."

"Em, I get it, but I love them so much that if what it takes for them to be happy is to be together then I can't stand in the way or even complain. Plus it's nice to know that I won't have to worry about my dad leaving when he finds his mate."

"You're amazing." Jasper murmured, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist before he leaned down and kissed her neck, then her cheek, and finally her lips.

"I may have heard that before." Bella joked once the two broke apart.

"Well get used to hearing that. I have forever to keep reminding you of how much I love you."

"And I have forever to thank you for finding me that day. As much pain as I went through, I know it would have been so much worse if I had not had you by my side. I would go through it all again if that's what I had to do to be with you."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. You're stuck with me for eternity."


End file.
